Jos vain tuulet ovat myötä
by Optimistic hazardous waste
Summary: Kun sattuma vie Valkopartapiraatit Blue Winen saarelle, kukaan ei tiedä sen muuttavan ratkaisevasti Portgas D. Acen kohtaloa... AcexOC
1. Chapter 1

Oli kaunis, aurinkoinen päivä Blue Winen saarella. Turistikausi oli parhaimmillaan ja kaikki kauppiaat yrittivät tehdä itseään tiettäväksi kojujensa ohi kulkeville ihmisille. Blue Wine oli kuuluisa ensiluokkaisista viineistään ja monet hyvin korkea-arvoisetkin henkilöt saapuivat niiden takia Grand Linellä sijaitsevalle pikkusaarelle. Nytkin ihmisiä virtasi kaduilla tungokseksi asti. Sen takia kukaan ei varmaan pistänytkään erityisemmin merkille parivaljakkoa, joka asteli määrätietoisesti massan mukana. Molemmat olivat nuoria miehiä. Toisella oli leveälierisen oranssin hattunsa alla musta, hiukan lainehtiva tukka ja toisella muuten kaljuksi ajellun pään keskellä vaalea hiustupsu. Molemmilla oli yllään shortsit, mustatukkaisella mustat ja vaalealla tumman siniset. Mustatukalla ei ollut paitaa yllään ja hänen toverinsakin oli jättänyt omansa reilusti auki. He olivat kuin ketkä tahansa tavalliset kaduntallaajat, tai siltä he ainakin näyttivät. Nimittäin jos kaikki heidän ympärillään olevat ihmiset olisivat tienneet heidän henkilöllisyytensä, heitä olisi juostu kirkuen karkuun. Sellainen vaikutus yleensä oli Valkoparran ensimmäisen ja toisen osaston päälliköillä "Feeniks" Marcolla ja "Tulinyrkki" Portgas D. Acella. Nyt heillä oli kuitenkin muuta mietittävää kuin ihmiset ympärillään.

"Oikeasti, näin piskuinen saari eikä vielä yhtäkään lekuria ole tullut vastaan," Ace puuskahti kärsimättömänä, "Thatch käy kohta huonosti!"

"Turpa umpeen, kyllä laivalekuri pystyy pitämään hänet tämän aikaa voimissaan meinaan..." Marco mutisi tarkkaillen ympäristöään lääkärin toivossa ja merivoimien sotilaiden pelossa. Ei sillä, että yksi pahainen sotilaspartio olisi tuottanut heille ongelmia, mutta tällä kertaa oli parempi olla rähinöimättä mikäli he halusivat löytää yhteistyöhaluisen lääkärin. Neljännen osaston päällikkö Thatch oli saanut edelliseltä saarelta täysin tuntemattoman taudin, jota edes Valkopartapiraattien laivalääkäri Kazuki ei osannut parantaa. Katseltuaan kaksi päivää poikansa heikkenemistä Valkoparta oli määrännyt pysähdyttäväksi heti seuraavalle vastaan tulevalle saarelle ja etsimään sieltä lääkärin, joka osaisi tehdä asialle jotain. Ace ja Marco olivat kierrelleet Blue Winen pientä, mutta sitäkin tiuhempaan rakennettua kaupunkia jo kohta tunnin verran, mutta toistaiseksi ei näkynyt merkkiäkään lääkäristä.

"Eivätkö nämä ihmiset muka ikinä sairasta?" Ace ärähti heidän kääntyessään umpimähkään seuraavasta kadunkulmasta pienelle kujalle. Marco oli juuri aikeissa vastata jotain kuumapäiselle toverilleen, kun hiukan edempää kujalta alkoi kuulua ääntä.

"Anna se takaisin!"

"Mikä? Ai tämä pikku laukkuko? Onko se sinun?"

"On! Anna se takaisin, ole kiltti!"

"Oi, vai pitäisikö oikein kiltiksi heittäytyä? Suloista!"

Ace ja Marco hiipivät hiljaa lähemmäksi katsomaan. Kaksi pahanilkisesti virnuilevaa miestä oli ahdistanut pikkutytön seinään. Tämä yritti epätoivoisesti tavoitella takaisin pientä punaista laukkua, jota toinen miehistä roikotti tytön ulottumattomissa.

"Anna se!" tyttö parahti jo itku kurkussa.

"Älä nyt, leikitään nyt edes vähän aikaa jooko? Ei ole kivaa, jos joku on ilonpilaaja", toinen miehistä naureskeli.

"Katsotaanpa mitä täällä on..." laukkua roikottava mies virnisti ja käänsi laukun sisällön kämmenelleen. Ulos kilahti pieni rahapussi.

"No jopas, tyttöhän on rahoissaan!"

"Anna se heti tänne!" tyttö rääkäisi ja syöksähti lähes eläimellisellä vimmalla miltei kolme kertaa itseään isomman miehen kimppuun. Mies parkaisi terävien hampaiden upotessa kämmeneensä, mutta huitaisi tytön irti. Tyttö älähti jymähtäessään seinään ja yritti vaivoin nousta seisomaan. Mies tuijotti vimmoissaan verta vuotavaa kättään ja katsoi sitten hurjistuneena pikkutyttöä.

"Senkin huoran penikka! Tämän sinä saat kyllä mak..!"

Mies ei kerinnyt kuitenkaan viedä lausettaan loppuun, kun nyrkki jymähti hänen poskeensa lennättäen hänet selälleen.

"Mitä hel..?!" toinen miehistä ärähti ja käännähti katsomaan yllätyshyökkääjää.

"Kiusatkaa itsenne kokoisia ruojat", Ace murahti myrkyllisesti ja hieroi nyrkkiään. Marco ilmestyi hänen taakseen omaa vinoa ja pahaenteistä hymyään hymyillen.

"K-keitä te kuvittelette olevanne?" maassa makaava mies yritti ärähtää uhkaavasti pidellen samaan aikaan verta vuotavaa nenäänsä. Ei onnistunut.

"Sanotaanko vain, että me olemme kaksi yhteiskunnan hylkiötä, jotka eivät tykkää teidänlaisistanne lasten rääkkääjistä meinaan", Marco sanoi kierosti hymyillen, "ja nyt teillä on viisi sekuntia aikaa juosta, ennen kuin tapahtuu jotain hyvin ikävää."

"Älä sinä kuule..." edelleen pystyssä seisova mies murisi. Ace naksautti kuuluvasti rystysiään.

"Yksi."

"Me ollaan tämän kulman kingejä, turha tulla..."

Marco naksautti niskaansa molempiin suuntiin. "Kaksi."

"Hei, ihan oikeasti..."

Molemmat Valkoparran osastojen päälliköt astuivat hiukan eteenpäin. "Kolme."

Tässä vaiheessa pystyssä seisovan miehen hermo petti ja hän säntäsi kauhuissaan karkuun.

"Hei, minne sinä nyt?!" maassa makaava mies huusi toverinsa perään.

"Neljä."

"Ne on vain kaksi pelleä, kyllä me niistä..." mies kääntyi katsomaan Acea ja Marcoa. Hänen kasvonsa kalpenivat.

"Viisi."

Äkillinen humahdus täytti kujan, kun polttavat liekit iskivät miestä päin. Hän pomppasi jaloilleen ja lähti karjuen juoksemaan karkuun yrittäen samalla löyhytellä tulessa olevaa takamustaan. Ace ja Marco katselivat naureskellen hänen jälkeensä.

"Ja anti heittää!" Ace nauroi ja virnisti voitonriemuisesti Marcolle. Marco hymyili ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan yhä seinän vieressä kyhjöttävää tyttöä. Vasta nyt he näkivät hänet ensi kertaa kunnolla; hän oli todellakin pieni, ehkä korkeintaan yhdeksänvuotias ja hänellä oli yllään liila mekko, joka oli vain hieman tummempaa sävyä kuin hänen pitkät purppuran väriset hiuksena. Vasemman silmän peitti musta silmälappu. Yksi ainokainen hopeanharmaa silmä killitti Acea ja Marcoa hämmästyksen ja kauhun sekaisella katseella. Ace tajusi tytön mieltävän heidät uudeksi uhkaksi, joten hän polvistui maahan tytön tasolle ja ojensi tämän maahan pudonneen laukun ja kukkaron takaisin.

"Nämä taisivat olla sun vain kuinka?" hän sanoi hymyillen. Tyttö nappasi ne nopeasti hänen kädestään ja pujotti laukun hihnan päänsä yli.

"Keitä ne miehet oikein olivat meinaan? Miksi he ahdistelivat sinua?" Marco kysyi vakavalla äänellä. Tyttö vilkaisi häntä hiustensa lomitse.

"No kun minä... eksyin ja sitten ne miehet vain ilmestyivät... Ja alkoivat puhua kaikkea ja ottivat laukkuni..."tyttö mutisi epäselvän vastauksen kohti maata.

"Eksyit? Kenestä sä eksyit?" Ace kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

"Shirasta."

Molemmat miehet katsoivat tyttöä kummastuneina.

"Hän on opettajani", tyttö selvensi.

"Vai niin. Mitäs sanot, jos etsittäisiin Shira yhdessä?" Marco ehdotti, "kolmisin se käy nopeammin ja muutenkaan sinun ei ole turvallista liikkua tällaisessa kaupungissa yksin meinaan."

Tyttö näytti epäröivän.

"Mikä sun nimesi on?" Ace kysyi.

"...Neko."

"Okei Neko, mä olen Ace ja tuo tuossa on Marco. Älä välitä, se voi olla välillä vähän outo tyyppi."

"Mitä tuo tarkoitti meinaan?" Marco murisi.

"Ei yhtään mitään", Ace vihelteli ja kääntyi taas Nekon puoleen, "miten, lähdetäänkö etsimään sitä Shiraa?"

Neko oli syntyjään katujen kasvatti ja opit turhasta luottavaisuudesta olivat juurtuneet syvälle hänen selkäytimeensä. Siitä huolimatta jokin omituisessa parivaljakossa sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa turvalliseksi. Ehkä se oli Acen vilpitön hymy tai Marcon puoliunelias ilme, mutta joka tapauksessa hän päätti luottaa heihin.

"Okei", Neko sanoi ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa varovasti Acelle, "lähdetään vaan."

Huolimatta kalvavasta huolestaan Thatchia kohtaan, Ace ja Marco kulkivat Nekon kanssa pitkin ja poikin Blue Winen monimutkaista katuverkostoa. Neko piti varovasti Acea kädestä, ettei eksyisi väkijoukossa.

_Ruskeat hiukset, sininen mekko... Näillä ohjeillako pitäisi yksi ainoa ihminen täältä löytää?_ Ace mietti hiljaa mielessään. Hän oli osoittanut Nekolle jo ainakin viittä eri naista, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut ollut Shira. Acea alkoi melkein kaduttaa heidän ritarillisuutensa tytön auttamisessa. Melkein, muttei ihan.

"Hei, tuolla on joku sinimekkoinen meinaan", Marco osoitti jonnekin ihmismassan taakse.

"Missä?" Neko valpastui ja yritti kurotella ihmisten olkien yli, mikä oli tuhoon tuomittu yritys. Ace otti pikkutyttöä vyötäisiltä ja nosti hänet vaivattomasti ihmisten päiden yläpuolelle. Samalla hän näki itsekin naisen, josta Marco puhui. Nuori, ehkä juuri ja juuri kahdenkymmenen oleva nainen pälyili hädissään ympärilleen, kuin etsien jotakin. Tai jota kuta.

"On! On se Shira!" Neko riemastui ja alkoi huitoa käsillään, "SHIRA!"

Nainen pysähtyi ja käänteli päätään nähdäkseen kuka huusi hänen nimeään. Sitten hän äkkäsi Nekon ja riemastui silmin nähden. Hetkessä hän oli raivannut tiensä ihmismassan läpi kolmikon luokse ja Neko pomppasi hänen kaulaansa.

"Neko! Voi hyvänen aika, minä olin kamalan huolissani! Älä  
ikinä enää katoile tuolla lailla", nainen sanoi ja rutisti Nekoa tiukassa halauksessaan työntäen hänet sitten hiukan kauemmas katsoakseen häntä silmiin, "Onhan kaikki hyvin? Ei kai mitään sattunut?"

"Pari miestä yritti ryöstää minut", Neko aloitti naisen leuan loksahtaessa kauhistuneena auki, "mutta Ace ja Marco tulivat hätiin!"

Nainen kohotti katseensa ja näytti vasta nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huomaavaan Nekon mukana kulkeneet miehet.

_Vau..._ Ace ajatteli nähdessään naisen nyt kunnolla. Hänellä oli pitkät, hiukan joka suuntaan lainehtivat hiukset, kissamaiset siniset silmät ja välittömän oloinen ilme. Hänen yllään oli mustilla pitseillä koristeltu mekko ja kaulassaan hänellä roikkui kimmeltävä pieni koru. _Ei hullumman näköinen..._

"Tekö autoitte Nekoa?" hän kysyi hitaasti kuin halutakseen olla aivan varma asiasta. Ace ja Marco nyökyttelivät.

"Voi kiitos! Tuhannet kiitokset!" nainen hymyili onnellisena ja kätteli pikaisesti heitä molempia, mikä sai kummankin piraatin hämilleen.

"No eipä tuo nyt mitään meinaan... Vähän vaan mentiin väliin..." Marco änkytti epävarmana.

"Ei, ei, ei, te ette tiedä, kuinka paljon tämä merkitsee minulle", nainen hymyili ja kurtisti mietteliäänä kulmiaan, "voinko mitenkään korvata tätä teille?"

"No tuota..." Marco aloitti.

"Me etsitään lääkäriä", Ace sanoi keskeyttäen Marcon.

"Lääkäriä?"

"Niin, jotain hyvää, luotettavaa ja... suvaitsevaa."

Nainen virnisti vinosti. "Tarkoitatko sellaista, joka hoitaa myös piraatteja?"

Ace ja Marco jähmettyivät niille sijoilleen. Nainen nauroi.

"En minä ole tyhmä", nainen sanoi ja viittasi Marcon rinnassa olevaan tatuointiin, "jos te ette kuulu Valkopartapiraatteihin, niin keihin sitten?"

Marco ja Ace vaihtoivat katseita. Sitten Marco selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Hyvä on. Yksi tovereistamme on vakavasti sairas, eikä laivalekuri osaa auttaa meinaan. Pystytkö neuvomaan jonkun joka osaa?"

"Sinä puhut juuri sellaiselle joka osaa", nainen hymyili, "Olen Morgan Shira, ainoa piraatteja hoitava lääkäri näillä vesin. Ja ellen täysin erehdy, te olette "Feeniks" Marco ja "Tulinyrkki" Portgas D. Ace, vai kuinka?"

"Mistä sä meidät tunsit?" Ace hämmästyi.

"Harvassa ovat ne, jotka eivät ole teidän etsintäkuulutuksianne ikinä nähneet", Shira naurahti ja kohotti sitten kätensä, "mutta näettekö te tuon jyrkän rinteen tuolla?"

Ace ja Marco katsoivat Shiran osoittamaan suuntaan. Kaupungin korkeiden rakennusten välistä näkyi jyrkkänä kohoava viiniviljelysten peittämä rinne.

"Taloni on aivan tuon rinteen toisella puolella. Pääsette sinne helpoiten rantautumalla toiselle puolelle saarta pieneen poukamaan."

"Selvä on", Marco nyökkäsi, "mutta en ole varma, onko turvallista tehdä niin meinaan. Joku voi nähdä meidät ja sitten merivoimat ovat kimpussa..."

"Ei huolta, kukaan ei uskalla liikkua sillä puolen saarta", Shira heilautti kättään.

"Miksei? Mitä ihmiset pelkäävät siellä?" Ace kysyi.

"Minua", Shira hymyili lempeää hymyää, "Oletan teidän saapuvan tänä iltana. Rannalta johtaa polku suoraan talolleni, joten ette voi eksyä. Nähdään sitten."

Niin sanottuaan Shira veti Nekon mukaansa ja katosi kadun vilinään kuin ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan paikalla. Marco ja Ace seisoivat hetken aikaa lamaantuneina. Sitten Marco havahtui.

"Aletaan mennä, mitä pikemmin Thatch saa apua, sen parempi meinaan", hän sanoi ja lähti astelemaan rivakasti kohti satamaa. Ace seurasi vitkastellen perässä.

_Morgan Shira... Melkoinen tyttö. Mutta missä hitossa mä olen kuullut sen nimen ennen?_

"Ace!" Marcon ääni kuului vaativana hiukan edempää. Ace jätti miettimisen sikseen ja kiirehti askeleitaan. Hän ei huomannut kahta silmäparia, jotka seurasivat heidän menoaan kauempana olevalta kujalta.

"Voidaanko me luottaa niihin?" Neko kysyi hiljaa.

"Sinä ainakin luotit jo", Shira suhisi takaisin suojatilleen, "sitä paitsi Valkoparta on kunnian mies. Meillä ei ole hätää."

"Jappa ei silti tule tykkäämään hyvää."

"Koska hän muka sellaista tekisi?"

Sitten molemmat istahtivat vanhan ja kuluneen luudan selkään ja Shira mutisi jotain suupielestään. Luuta kohosi ilmaan ja syöksähti matkaan kohti Blue Winen kartettuja pohjoisosia.


	2. Chapter 2

Laskeva aurinko värjäsi taivaan kirkuvan punaiseksi taustaksi suurelle valkoiselle laivalle, joka oli laskenut ankkuriin Blue Winen saaren asumattomalla puolella. Pieni soutuvene lipui rivakkaa tahtia kohti matalavetistä kallioiden suojaamaa poukamaa. Veneessä oli kuusi valkopartapiraattia. Ace, Marco, Acen alaiset Marshall D. Teach ja Migot, Marcon alainen Annabella sekä liki tiedottomana paareilla makaava Thatch. Veneen keula karahti hiekkapohjaan ja joukko rantautui hiljaisuuden vallitessa rannalle. Migot, Acen nuorin alainen, vasta viidentoista oleva poika, mutta vahva kuin härkä, otti Thatchin paarit kantoonsa Teachin kanssa Annabellan tarkkaillessa tavanomaisena tuimana itsenään edessä kohoavaa metsäistä rinnettä.

"Kuka se nainen siis on?" hän kysyi hiljaa sormeillen miekkaa kupeellaan. Marco tunsi hyvin punapäisen alaisensa epäluottamuksen vieraita kohtaan, mutta tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan.

"Piraatteja hoitava lääkäri, Morgan Shira. Sen tarkempaa tietoa ei ole meinaan."

"Toisin sanoen saatamme kävellä siis suoraan ansaan, vai kuinka?"

Ace taputti naista rohkaisevasti olkapäälle, "Senpä takia sä oletkin mukana mättämässä kaikkia kuonoon." Annabella silmät välähtivät vihamielisesti, mutta hän jätti Acen ojentamisen sikseen Thatchin alkaessa yskiä huolestuttavan äänekkäästi. Marco valaisi metsänreunaa soihdulla ja onnistuikin lopulta löytämään Shiran puhuman polun. Se oli vain hädin tuskin erottuva uoma, jota pitkin joukkio lähti nousemaan. Teach ja Migot saivat toden teolla taiteilla saadakseen Thatchin paarit mahtumaan tiheän kasvillisuuden seassa, mutta hitaasti ja varmasti he nousivat yhä ylemmäs rinnettä, kunnes se oli lähes pystysuora. Sen jälkeen he tupsahtivat heinikosta pienelle pihamaalle, jonka toisella puolella kohosi pieni kaksikerroksinen, hiukan huvittavan kallellaan oleva mökki. Yläkerran pienen parvekkeen takana oleva ikkuna oli pimeä, mutta alakerrasta loisti valoa.

"Ace", Marco pukkasi nuorukaista kevyesti kylkeen. Ace nyökkäsi ja kohotti nyrkkinsä koputtaakseen raskasta puuovea. Hänen kätensä tapasi kuitenkin pelkää tyhjää, kun ovi yhtäkkiä aukesi ja Neko työnsi päänsä ulos. Yksisilmäinen tyttö silmäili joukkoa hetken aikaa syvän hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ace tajusi kokonaan unohtaneensa tavat.

"Hyvää iltaa", hän sanoi kumartaen kevyesti, "me tultiin nyt. Onko Shira täällä?"

"Joo, tulkaa sisään", Neko mutisi ja veti oven kunnolla auki. Teach ja Migot mahduttivat Thatchin paarit ovesta sisään ja pian alakerrassa olikin hyvin ahdasta. Huoneen nurkassa seisoi suuri kiviuuni ja hella, keskellä lattiaa oli pöytä ja seiniä kiersivät lattiasta kattoon yltävät kaapit, jotka olivat täynnä ties mitä. Kapea portaikko vei yläkertaan ja verholla peitetty oviaukko jonkinlaiseen takahuoneeseen. Tällä hetkellä sen esteensä seisoi kuitenkin mies. Vanha ja kumarainen, mutta hyvin ärtyneen näköinen mies.

"Ja mitäs porukkaa se tämä on, häh?" hän ärähti keltaiset silmät terävinä. Hänen valkoinen pujopartansa sojotti tiukasti eteenpäin, suonikkaat kädet olivat uhmakkaasti puuskassa. Hänen päänsä oli jo muuten kaljuuntunut paria yksittäistä haiventa ja pulisonkeja lukuun ottamatta, mikä avasi loistavan näköalan hänen otsassaan komeileviin maksaläiskiin.

"Ne Valkopartapiraatit joista me kerroimme", Neko sanoi vähät välittäen miehen ilmiselvästä ärtymyksestä, "Ace ja Marco auttoivat minua..."

"Vai oikein Valkopartapiraatit, hmm? Minä luulin että se käppänä oli jo potkaissut tyhjää."

"Älä puhu isäukosta tuohon sävyyn!" Ace ärjäisi ilman että itsekään tajusi omaa reaktiotaan. Vanhan miehen kulmat kurtistuivat entistä enemmän.

"Älä sinä kloppi meikäläiselle rupea.."

"Ja sehän nähdään!" Ace ärähti liekkien hulmahtaessa hänen nyrkeistään. Vanha mies liitti kätensä yhteen ja samassa koko talo alkoi vapista. Marco karjui Acea lopettamaan, Annabella oli vetänyt miekkansa esille ja Neko puri kauhuissaan nyrkkiään.

"LOPETTAKAA!"

Kaikki jähmettyivät paikoilleen. Talo lakkasi tärisemästä ja Acen liekit sammuivat. Shira seisoi portaiden juurella kädet lanteilla ja antoi katseensa kiertää jokaista huoneessa olijaa.

"Saatte kyllä tapella, en kiellä sitä, mutta silloin teidän on parempi olla hyvin kaukana minun keittiöstäni!" hän sähisi hampaidensa välistä. Hentoisesta olemuksestaan huolimatta Shiran katseessa oli sellaista teräksisyyttä, ettei kukaan uskaltanut väittää vastaan. Ace painoi häpeissään päänsä ja vanha mies katseli kattoon kuin siellä olisi ollut jotain hyvinkin mielenkiintoista. Shira huokaisi ja puisteli päätään.

"Suokaa anteeksi Japan puolesta", hän sanoi viitaten vanhaan mieheen, joka tuhahti huvittuneena, "hän on toisinaan hiukan... töksähtelevä sanankäänteissään."

"Ei se mitään, Acellakin on hiukan itsehillintä ongelmia meinaan", Marco sanoi ja pukkasi Acea kevyesti, mutta samalla hieman moittivasti kylkeen. Annabella työnsi miekkansa takaisin tuppeen ja urahti kyllästyneenä odottamiseen.

"Hei sinä, lekuri", hän huudahti ja nyökkäsi Shiralle, "täällä olisi sinulle se potilaskin."

Thatch yskähti kuin vahvistukseksi punapään sanoille. Shira lehahti huoneen poikki Valkoparran neljännen osaston päällikön luokse ja tarkasteli häntä. Hänen hennot sormet tunnustelivat Thatchin kasvoja ja kaulaa, siniset silmät löysivät pienimmätkin taudin merkit ja tunnistivat ne. Shiran silmät siristyivät.

"Neko, laita pata tulelle", hän sanoi hivenen kireällä äänellä, "hänet täytyy saada välittömästi hoitoon."

Hän vinkkasi Teachille ja Migotille, jotka ottivat Thatchin uudelleen kantoonsa ja seurasivat nuorta naista oviverhon taakse pieneen huoneeseen, jossa oli kolme ilmeisestikin potilaille suunnattua sänkyä. He laskivat Thatchin yhteen niistä Shiran mennessä penkomaan keittiönsä kaappeja. Neko oli saanut pienen rautapadan liedelle ja yritti parhaillaan saada sen alla olevia puita syttymään.

"Anna kun mä", Ace sanoi ja työnsi kätensä uuninpesään.

"_Hiken!_"

Liekit leimahtivat Acen nyrkistä ja saivat Nekon perääntymään kirkaisten. Puut syttyivät iloisesti rätisten ja Ace sulki uunin luukun auttaen selälleen kaatuneen Nekon pystyyn.

"Sori, taisin säikyttää vähän", hän pahoitteli tytölle.

"Eipä mitään..." Neko mutisi hiljaa takaisin. Shira työntyi heidän ohitseen ja heitti pataan kourallisen jotain, Ace ei ollut aivan varma halusiko tietää mitä. Niinpä hän perääntyi yhdessä muiden Valkopartapiraattien kanssa aivan keittiön reunamille Shiran huseeratessa ympäriinsä hurrikaanin lailla. Padan sisältö alkoi kiehua ja ilmaan levisi omituinen, ällöttävän makeahko haju joka sai Annabellan yökkäämään pienesti.

"Osaako tuo tyttö todella asiansa?" hän kysyi kuiskaten vieressään seisovalta Marcolta.

"Toivottavasti meinaan."

Shira jatkoi hyörimistään ja keitoksen haju sai jo melkein vedet valumaan silmistä, kun hän lopulta nosti padan pois liedeltä ja kauhaisi siitä epäilyttävän näköistä litkua kulhoon. Sitten hän nosti oviverhoa ja laskeutui polvilleen Thatchin sängyn viereen. Hän kohotti miehen päätä ja kallisti kulhoa tämän huulilla. Kun keitos pääsi Thatchin suuhun, miehen silmät revähtivät auki ja hän alkoi välittömästi kakoa ja yökätä. Shira kuitenkin pakotti hänet pitämään suunsa auki ja kumosi juoman viimeistä pisaraa myöten hänen sisuksiinsa. Thatch nieleskeli vaivalloisesti ja oli vähällä oksentaa parinkin kertaa, mutta sai lopulta kaiken alas. Sitten hän retkahti hervottomaksi ja vajosi raskaaseen uneen. Shira puisteli keitoksen roiskeet käsistään ja palasi takaisin keittiöön. Annabella oli välittömästi hänen kimpussaan.

"Mitä hittoa sinä oikein juotit hänelle!?" punapää miltei karjui Shiran naaman edessä.

"Rauhoitu, kaikki hyvät lääkkeet vain tuppaavat haisemaan ja maistumaan pahalta, siinä kaikki.."

"Kuule, jos sinä pahensit hänen tilanneettaan yhtään, niin minä..!"

"Annabella!" Marco ärähti, "Riittää meinaan."

Annabella vilkaisi päällikköään syrjäkarein, mutta totteli kuitenkin vetäytyen keittiön seinustalle mököttämään. Shira vilkaisi häntä ja kääntyi sitten toisten puoleen.

"Antamani lääke oli hyvin vahvaa, joten toverinne luultavasti nukkuu pitkälle huomiseen saakka. Haluatteko jäädä yöksi vai palaatteko laivallenne?"

Piraatit vaihtoivat katseita. Marco nyökkäsi, "Jos se vain sopii, me jäämme."

"Migot, sä menet kertomaan isäukolle ja toisille suunnitelmien muutoksesta", Ace viittasi nuorelle alaiselleen, joka nyökkäsi terävästi ja lähti juoksujalkaa ulos. Toisinaan pojan pienestä yli-innokkuudesta oli hyötyäkin. Shira avasi ikkunat tuulettaakseen haiskahtavaa alakertaa ja ryhtyi laittamaan illallista. Jappa sytytti piippunsa ja istui raukeasti mutisten pöydän ääreen. Piraatit seurasivat Nekon ohella esimerkkiä. Hiljaisuus alkoi kuitenkin käydä painostavaksi.

"Mikä Thatchia vaivasi?" Ace kysyi.

"Niin sanottu aikarutto", Shira selitti leikatessaan vihanneksia sopiviksi paloiksi keittoa varten, "melko yleinen näillä vesin, mutta muualla sitä ei juuri esiinny."

"Aikarutto? Mikä sellainen nimi on?" Teach mutisi yrittäessään mahtua Shiran pienille keittiötuoleille.

"Juontuu siitä, että sen taudin parantaminen on kilpailua aikaa vastaan. Koska toverinne sairastui?"

"Kolme päivää sitten", Ace sanoi. Shira vilkaisi häntä hämmästyneenä.

"Kolme päivää? Ei voi olla totta. Tavantallaaja kuolee aikaruttoon jo alle kahdessa vuorokaudessa."

"Thatch ei olekaan mikään tavantallaaja", Annabella murisi myrkyllisesti, "ihan vain tiedoksesi."

"Niinpä kai sitten", Shira kohautti tyynnyttelevästi olkiaan, "Valkoparran miehistöltä tuskin voisi muuta odottaakaan."

"En sä?" Ace kysyi, "Eikö sua yhtään hermostuta asua yksin tällaisessa paikassa vain pikkutyttö ja vanha ukkeli turvana?"

"Hei! Suu soukemmalle poika!" Jappa ärähti ja puhalsi mahtavan savupilven keuhkoistaan. Neko yskähti.

"Jappa, onko pakko polttaa sisällä?" Shira kysyi nuhtelevasti mieheltä, joka huokaisi raskaasti ja tassutteli sitten kiltisti ulos. Shira hymähti ja kääntyi jatkamaan ruoanlaittoa. Ace uskoi hänen jo unohtaneen kysymyksensä, kun hän yllättäen vastasi.

"Minua ei hermostuta asua yksin tällaisessa paikassa vain pikkutyttö ja vanha ukkeli turvana", Shiran ääni tummui asteen verran, "sillä minä en ole vain lääkäri."

Sitten hän kohotti kätensä ja käänsi sormensa lähes epäinhimilliseen asentoon. Keittiön kaapit avautuivat ja ulos leijui maustepurkkeja, jotka tanssahtelivat ilman halki keittopadan ylle ja varistivat sinne sisältöään. Uusi sormien kääntö ja lautaset ja juomalasit leijuivat pöytään, lusikat nousivat laatikostaan ja servietit taittuivat itsestään. Neko seurasi tätä kaikkea uteliaan ihailevasti, mutta kuitenkin luontevasti, toisin kun piraatit. Ace oli nähnyt matkoillaan monenlaista, mutta itsestään liikkuvia astioita hän ei ollut vielä koskaan nähnyt. Eivätkä olleet nähneet Marco, Teach tai Annabellakaan. He katselivat tyrmistyneinä, kuinka keittopata leijui pannunaluselle ja maustepurkit takaisin hyllyynsä. Shira istahti lempeän aurinkoisesti hymyillen pöydänpäähän.

"Muistinko ikinä mainita, että lisänimeni on "Noita-akka?", hän kysyi huolettomasti heilauttaessaan sormeaan, jolloin soppakauha heräsi eloon ja kauhoi kasviskeittoa kaikkien lautasille, "Hyvää ruokahalua."

Huom. 1. Niille jotka ihmettelevät, haluan käyttää hahmojen iskujen alkuperäisiä nimiä;

_Hiken_ = Tulinyrkki (tässä luvussa tosin hyvin pienimuotoinen sellainen)

Huom. 2. Kuten huomaatte, Thatch ei ole vielä saanut varjo-varjo-marjaa käsiinsä, joten Teachia pidetään edelleen ystävänä.


	3. Chapter 3

Keskiyön kuutamo kuumotti taivaalla ja Morgan Shiran talossa oli rauhallista. Shira ja Neko nukkuivat yläkerrassa omassa huoneessaan, Jappa ja Thatch potilaille tarkoitetussa huoneessa ja loput piraatit kuka mitenkin keittiön lattialla. Teach kuorsasi äänekkäästi, Marco mutisi jotain selittämätöntä unissaan ja Annabellan keho nytkähteli pakonomaisesti tasaisin väliajoin. Kaikki nukkuivat. Kaikki paitsi Ace. Se oli omituista, sillä narkoleptikkona hän sai yleensä unta missä hyvänsä. Tänä yönä oli kuitenkin toisin. Ace makasi aikansa valveilla kuunnellen talon ääniä kunnes lopulta nousi ja lähti ulos haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa.

Kuu oli täysi ja tähdet peittivät laajana avautuvaa taivasta Acen astuessa Shiran pienelle pihamaalle. Viileä tuuli puhalsi mereltä päin, mutta tulimiestä se ei paljoa hetkauttanut. Ace katseli tummana häämöttävään horisonttiin ja antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa.

_Kunhan Thatch on kunnolla parantunut, voidaan jatkaa matkaa. Kaidou on kuulemma aiheuttanut jotain ongelmia idässä._

Acen mielessä pyöri kuvanauha siitä, kuinka Shira raivasi tiensä ihmisjoukon läpi ja koppasi Nekon syliinsä.

_Luffysta ei ole kuulunut mitään vähän aikaa. Mitenhän pikkuveikalla menee?_

Muistikuva Shirasta ojentelemassa käsiään ja ohjailemassa ilman halki leijuvia astioita.

_Mä en olekaan pitkään aikaan vääntänyt kättä Marcon kanssa!_

Shira heilautti tummanruskeita hiuksiaan ja virnisti omalla ovelalla tavallaan.

_"Binksin kelpo viiniä, kuljettamaan lähden mä..!"_

Shira hymyili lämmintä hymyään.

"Arhg!" Ace ärähti. Yritti hän ajatella mitä hyvänsä, aina hänen mieleensä nousi kuva sinisilmäisestä noitatohtorista, joka hentoisesta olemuksestaan huolimatta sai kuriin lauman piraatteja.

_No olkoon sitten, _Ace luovutti ja kohotti katseensa tähtitaivaalle. Yönsininen taivas oli lähes samaa sävyä kuin Shiran mekossa jonka helma, hihansuut ja kaula-aukko oli koristeltu mustalla pitsillä ja pienellä rusetilla. Tummanruskeat laineikkaat hiukset kehystivät kapeita kasvoja, joiden keskeltä tuijotti pari vaaleansinisiä silmiä joita mustat luomet reunustivat. Niiden mustuus näytti kuitenkin luonnolliselta, aivan kuin Shira olisi syntynyt niiden kanssa. Ace ei ollut siitä aivan varma, toisaalta, se ei ollut ainoa omituinen asia Morgan Shirassa.

_Koko tyttö on yhtä mysteeriä. Heti kun mä kuvittelen älynneeni siitä jotain, se kääntää koko jutun taas päälaelleen... Ja se Morgan... Mä olen kuullut sen jossain, mutta missä?_

"Etkö saa unta?"

Yhtäkkinen ääni selän takaa sai Acen pelästymään ja pyörähtämään ympäri valmiina lyömään vihollista.

"Ei, se olen minä!" Shira rääkäisi kavahtaen taaksepäin. Ace laski nyrkkinsä nopeasti.

"Sori, en mä tarkoittanut", hän änkytti hämmennyksissään, "se oli vain refleksi ! Kai sä tiedät? Oon tottunut olemaan koko ajan varuillaan ja..."

"Joo, ei hätää, ymmärrän kyllä", Shiran naurahti kevyesti säikähtäneenä, "minun olisi kai pitänyt ilmoittaa tulostani jotenkin. Jappakin aina valittaa, että kuljen kuin aave."

Ace nyökkäsi hiljaa ja katsoi edessään seisovaa Shiraa. Hänellä oli yllään vain ohut neuletakki ja valkoinen yöpuku, hihaton lyhyt mekko, joka ylsi hätinä vähän yli puolen reiden. Paljaat varpaat kipristelivät yökasteesta märässä ruohossa. Acen katse kuitenkin jumittui Shiran kapeiden säärten kohdille. Vasta kun noitatohtori rykäisi huomiota hakevasti , hän älysi nostaa katseensa. Shira hymyili hänelle hiukan epävarmasti.

"Et siis saa unta?" Shira toisti kysymyksensä.

"En", Ace vastasi tyytyväisenä puheenaiheen vaihdokseen, "yleensä nukun kuin tukki, mutta tänä yönä... En tiedä, ei vaan nukuta."

"Unettomuuteen suositellaan kamomillaa", Shira sanoi vaihtaen lääkäri-ääneensä, "Juot sitä teenä kupillisen ennen nukkumaan menoa ja otat jotain kevyttä iltapalaa, se auttaa ainakin useimmiten. Päivällä tullut fyysinen rasitus on myös eduksi, mutta täytyy muistaa ettei..."

"Kiitos huolenpidosta", Ace naurahti, "mutta mä pystyn laskemaan melkein yhden käden sormilla ne yöt, kun en ole nukkunut. Tänään on vain jotain vikana, siinä kaikki."

"Selvä sitten", Shira nyökkäsi hyväsyvästi ja katsoi taivaalle, "tähdet ovat kirkkaita tänä yönä."

"Jep."

"Ne kertovat jotain. Huomaatko?"

"Ööh... häh?"

Shira hymähti ja vakavoitui sitten, "Jokin on alkamassa. Tähdet näkevät sen ennen meitä ja yrittävät epätoivoisesti kertoa siitä meille. Emme kuitenkaan puhu samaa kieltä, valitettavasti."

"Mistä sä tiedät tuollaisia?" Ace kysyi hiljaa. Shira naurahti ja lempeä hymy levisi hänen huulilleen.

"Äiti opetti joskus."

Ace näki tytön silmien lasittuneen, hän oli kadonnut muistoissaan jonnekin hyvin kauas, kenties lapsuusvuosiinsa. Lopulta Ace uskaltautui rikkomaan hiljaisuuden.

"Mistä nimi Morgan tulee?"

"Hm?" Shira napsahti hereille transsistaan ja katsoi pöllähtäneenä Acea.

"Keneltä sä olet perinyt Morganin nimen?"

"Ai se, se on äidin nimi", Shira laski katseensa kuin vältelläkseen vastaamista.

"Eikö se yleensä mene isän mukaan?" Ace kysyi pistäen samalla mielessään sormet ristiin oman äitinsä muistolle.

"No joo, mutta isälläni... hänellä ei ollut varsinaista sukunimeä", Shira mutisi, "Itse asiassa hänellä ei ollut virallista nimeä ollenkaan."

Ace kohotti kysyvästi kulmaansa, mutta Shira haukotteli leveästi ja venytteli käsiään.

"Hohhoijaa, kello on jo yli puolen yön. Taidan lähteä nukkumaan, aamulla pitää jaksaa herätä", hän sanoi uneliaalla äänellä verrytellen sormiaan.

"No sulla ei taida olla ongelmia hiipiä Marcon ja muiden ohi yläkertaan, vai mitä?" Ace naurahti muistaessaan oman säikähdyksensä ääneti ilmestyneestä Shirasta.

"Ei ole. Ei todellakaan ole", Shira virnisti viekkaasti. Samassa tuuli yltyi. Ace pyyhki hiuksiaan pois silmiltä ja huomasi, kuinka tuuli alkoi kiertyä Shiran alle. Hän punastui tytön mekon helman noustessa liki vesirajalle. Sitten Shira alkoi kohota tuulen nostattamana, se kuljetti hänet yläkerran pienelle parvekkeelle ja laski siihen. Tuli tyyntä.

"Ei ongelmaa, joka ei loitsulla tai kahdella ratkeaisi", Shira hymyili ja avasi parvekkeen oven, "Hyvää yötä Ace."

Ovi naksahti kiinni hänen jäljessään ja Ace jäi yksin seisomaan pihalle. Kuva Shiran kuun valaisemista kasvoista pyöri yhä hänen päässään. Sitten Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikkö ravisteli itseään ja pakottautui takaisin todellisuuteen. Tähdet tuikkivat taivaalla.

_Vai jokin on alkamassa? Mitähän se mahtaa tarkoittaa? _Ace mietti katsellen ylös korkeuksiin. Tuuli oli muuttunut kylmäksi ja Acekin värähti. Hän asteli takaisin sisälle ja kävi pitkäkseen omalle paikalleen. Kaikki muut olivat edelleen sikeässä unessa, he eivät olleet huomanneet Acen liikuskelua. Ace hymähti Marcolle, joka nukkui parhaillaan pyrstö pystyssä ja naama lattiassa. Annabella oli käpertynyt pienelle kerälle ja Teach torkkui edelleen kovaäänisesti kuorsaten. Ace makasi vielä hetken aikaa valveilla. Sitten hänkin sulki silmänsä ja vajosi uneen.

Ulkona aallot löivät rantakallioihin ja kuu valaisi niitä kelmeydessään. Tähdet jatkoivat ennustuksiaan, mutta kukaan ei ollut niitä kuulemassa.

Olisi kannattanut.

Huom. Ace hyräilee mielessään _Binksin viiniä_, koska ainakinosassa 50. saa sellaisen käsityksen, että laulu on yleisesti piraattien keskuudessa tunnettu.


	4. Chapter 4

Seuraava aamu valkeni kuulaana ja aurinkoisena. Shira oli hiippaillut keittiöön niin äänettömästi, ettei edes herkkäkorvainen Annabella ollut herännyt ennen kuin paistuvan omeletin tuoksuun. Tämä oli selvästi kauhistuttanut punapäänaista, sillä aamiaisella hän vetäytyi mahdollisimman kauaksi Shirasta. Marco vilkaisi alaistaan hivenen nuhtelevasti, mutta joutui saman tien keskittymään Acen ja Teachin paimentamiseen näiden ahtaessa ruokaa naamaansa kuin viimeistä päivää. Jappa veteli pitkiä henkosia piipustaan ja mulkoili piraatteja kulmiensa alta Nekon ryystäessä antaumuksellisesti kaakaonsa pohjia. Shira katseli tätä kaikkea tyytyväisesti pöydän päästä hymyillen. Samassa potilashuoneeseen vievä oviverho kahisi.

"Täällä sitä vain syödään ja juodaan eikä minua ole kutsuttu mukaan", Thatch virnisti voipuneesti.

"Thatch! Sä olet terve!" Ace huudahti suu täynnä ruokaa. Teach kohotti kätensä tervehdykseen ja Annabellakin melkein hymyili neljännen osaston päällikölle. Marco puristi toverinsa kättä ja teki tilaa pöytään. Shira katseli Thatchia silmiään siristellen.

"Mielenkiintoista, olet jalkeilla jo nyt. Yleensä aikaruton sairastanut makaa kanttu vei pitkän aikaa", hän sanoi .

"No niin, Thatch ei nyt olekaan ihan kuka tahansa!" Annabella sähähti myrkyllisesti ja sai Marcolta varoittavan mulkaisun. Thatch virnisti punapäälle joka painoi nopeasti päänsä ja keskittyi ruokaansa kuin se olisi ollut jotain hyvinkin mielenkiintoista.

"No hyvä, jos tötteröpää on kerran terve, niin voitte alkaa kalppia", Jappa murahti ja puhalsi savupilven suoraan vastapäätään istuvan Acen naamaan. Huolimatta hyvästä savunsietokyvystään, Jappan tupakansavu sai vedet nousemaan jopa Acen silmiin ja hän kääntyi poispäin yskiäkseen.

"Vieraille ei puhuta tuolla lailla Jappa", Shiran ääni oli kuin karkaistua terästä, "äläkä polta sisällä."

Kylmät väreet kulkivat kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden selkäpiitä pitkin, mutta Jappa kohtasi Shiran katseen silmää räpäyttämättä. Sitten hän nousi ja asteli mitään sanomatta ulos. Shira huokaisi ja hymyili pahoittelevasti piraateille.

"Suokaa anteeksi. Jappalle ei ole suotu kummoisia sosiaalisia taitoja."

Aamupäivä jatkui rauhallisissa merkeissä. Neko tiskasi Acen avustuksella astiat Shiran tehdessä jälkitarkastusta Thatchille. Annabella ja Jappa mököttivät yleiselle olotilalleen uskollisina kumpikin omassa nurkassaan ja Marco seurasi Teachin kanssa Shiran toimia. Ace oli juuri saanut kuivattua viimeisen lautasen, kun ovi lyötiin auki ja Migotin tummanruskea pörröinen tukka pisti sisään.

"Päällikkö Ace!" poika säntäsi Acen luokse ja veti kätensä lippaan. Hänelle oli yritetty jo kohta vuoden verran opettaa, ettei hänen tarvinnut käyttäytyä niin muodollisesti, mutta Migot piti tiukasti kiinni tavoistaan.

"Mitä nyt Migot?" Ace kääntyi nuoren alaisensa puoleen ja jäi odottamaan.

"Isäukko käski teidän palata Moby Dickille heti kun vain mahdollista", Migot veti henkeä jatkaakseen, "lisäksi hän sanoi haluavansa tavata poikaansa auttaneen lääkäri, toisin sanoen neiti Morganin."

Ace nyökkäsi, "Asia selvä. Hyvää työtä Migot."

Poika röyhisti rintaansa ja hymyili onnellisena. Mikään ei tuntunut paremmalta kuin päällikön kehu.

"Okei sitten", Ace kääntyi Shiran ja Thatchin puoleen, "ollaanko me valmiita lähtemään?"

Shira kohautti tyynesti olkiaan, "Minun puolesta käy. Thatch on parantunut hämmästyttävän nopeasti, enkä näe estettä päästää teitä menemään. Parin päivän lepo olisi kuitenkin suositeltavaa."

"Niin, katsokaa nyt kuinka raihnainen ja sairas minä olen", Thatch sanoi ja pullisti hauiksiaan. Marco läpsäytti toveriaan takaraivoon ja kääntyi sitten puhumaan Shiralle.

"Tulethan sinä kuitenkin isäukkoa tapaamaan ennen kuin lähdemme meinaan?"

"No tuota...", Shira sanoi epäröiden ja keikkui kantapäillään, "en nyt oikein tiedä."

"Ilman minua sinä et ainakaan ole menossa yhtään mihinkään!" Jappa ärähti nurkastaan, "Ties vaikka mitä voisi sattua..."

"No ehkä minä sitten..." Shira mutisi.

"Eikä! Minä en varmana jää tänne yksin!" Neko älähti ja tarrasin Shiran mekonhelmaan kuin paniikissa. Marco ja Ace vaihtoivat katseita. He eivät tienneet pikkutytön taustasta juuri muuta kuin sen, että Shira oli ottanut hänet kadulta siipiensä suojaan. Puuttuva silmä ja turvautuminen Shiraan joka käänteessä kuitenkin kielivät, ettei se menneisyys ollut kovin ruusuista.

"Rauhoitu, et sinä tänne yksin jää", Shira silitti suojattinsa purppuraa tukkaa ja kääntyi takaisin Marcon puoleen, "jos se vain sopii, me kaikki tulemme."

"Kyllähän se, ei ongelmaa meinaan", Marco nyökkäsi ja tunsi Annabellan ärtymyksen kasvavan. Punapää oli vajaan vuorokauden aikana kehittänyt Shirasta itselleen jonkin sortin vihanaiheen. Mistä syystä, sitä Marco ei jaksanut ruveta arvailemaan. Piraatit pakkasivat vähät tavaransa Shiran ja Nekon mennessä vaihtamaan vaatteita. Jappaa puolestaan ei tuntunut voivan vähempää kiinnostaa miltä hän näyttäisi maailman vahvimman miehen edessä. Hän kökötti nurkassaan ja poltti piippua. Marco, Ace, Teach, Annabella ja Migot olivat jo siirtyneet ulos odottamaan, kunnes Shira ja Neko olivat lopulta valmiit. Jappa seurasi heidän jäljessään kuin henkivartija. Nekolla oli yllään tumman liila mekko, jonka helmassa ja hihansuissa oli hiukan mustaa pitsiä. Hän oli jopa vaihtanut silmälappunsa mustasamettiseen, hiukan kimaltelevaan pitsilappuun. Shiran tyyli kulki samoja linjoja; tumman sininen nilkkoihin yltävä mekko, jossa oli pitkät käsivarsia myötäilevät hihat. Kaulassaan hänellä oli edelleen se sama pieni koru, jota hän tuntui käyttävän koko ajan. Päähänsä hän oli pistänyt leveälierisen hellehatun.

"Menemmekö?" Shira kysyi hymyillen ja otti Nekoa kädestä.

"Aiotko sinä raahata tuon luudan mukaasi?" Annabella kysyi närkästyneenä viitaten luutaan, joka Shiralla oli toisessa kädessään.

"Tietysti", Shiran vastaus tuli kuin apteekin hyllyltä.

"Miksi?"

"Luutis ei halua jäädä yksin kotiin."

Sitten Shira nosti mekkonsa helmaa ja lähti marssimaan kohti rantaan vievää polkua. Annabella vilkaisi Marcoa.

"Luutis?"

Marco kohautti olkapäitään ja seurasi Shiraa. Joukkio eteni pitkin kapeaa polkua alas ja Acen hämmästykseksi jopa Jappa tuntui liikkuvan hankalalla polulla piraatteja paremmin, puhumattakaan Shirasta tai Nekosta. He olivat kai tottuneet siihen. Lopulta joukkio saapui rannalle ja kiipesi veneeseen Teachin ja Migotin työntäessä sen vesille. Koko matkan ajan Neko kurkisteli laidan yli silmät pyöreinä nähdessään pinnan alla kimaltelevia kaloja. Shira katseli ylös taivaalle ja hänen huulensa liikkuivat hiukan, aivan kuin hän olisi puhunut itsekseen. Jappa sen sijaan tuijotti synkkänä eteensä. Teach ja Ace soutivat veneen Moby Dickin kylkeen kiinni ja ylhäältä laskettiin köysitikkaat. Annabella, Thatch ja Marco kiipesivät ensimmäisinä.

"Sanotte vaan jos tarvitsette apua, nämä voivat olla ensikertalaisille hiukan hankalat..." Teach sanoi Shiralle, Jappalle ja Nekolle nyökäten kohti tikkaita. Shira nousi seisaalleen ja puisteli mekkoaan.

"Kiitos kovasti, mutta emmeköhän me pärjää", hän sanoi Nekon tarttuessa käsivarteensa kiinni, "Jappa? Tuletko sinä?"

"Kai minä nyt itsekin saan mennä?" vanha mies ärähti kuin kyseessä olisi ollut suurikin loukkaus.

"Viimeksi kun yritit itse, pääsit vain viisi metriä ylös. Ala nyt vain tulla", Shira toisti sanansa painokkaammin ja raskaasti huokaisten Jappa tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Acelle esitys oli jo edellisyöstä tuttu, mutta Teachin ja Migotin leuat loksahtivat auki tuulen yltyessä ja nostaessa Jappan ja Nekon Shiran mukana ilmaan. He leijuivat ylös reelingin yli ja laskeutuivat Moby Dickin kannelle. Suurin osa miehistöä oli koolla ja kolmikon äkillinen ilmestyminen sai aikaan hämmennystä. Ace kiipesi ripeästi kannelle Teach ja Migot kannoillaan.

"Ja tässäkö on Thatchin parantanut lekuri, hmm?" Curiel kysyi Marcolta, joka nyökkäsi hiljaa.

"Tervetuloa Moby Dickille arvon neiti", Vista kumarsi Shiralle ja suuteli hänen kättään kevyesti. Sitten hän laskeutui Nekon silmien tasolle ja suuteli hänenkin kättään. Tyttö punastui korviaan myöten ja hautasi naamansa Shiran helmoihin.

"Vistallahan menee taas lujaa!" Thatch kiusoitteli Vistan oikoessa viiksiään. Kuului terävä rykäisy.

"Toivotapas minutkin tervetulleeksi viiksivallu", Jappa sanoi ääni myrkkyä tihkuen ojentaen samalla vaativasti kättään Vistalle. Nyt oli Vistan vuoro karahtaa punaiseksi muun miehistön räjähtäessä nauruun.

"Jappa, voisitko hillitä itsesi?" Shira kysyi huokaisten. Vanhus näytti viatonta naamaa.

"Mitä minä nyt muka tein? Tuo se tässä epäkohtelias on", Jappa narisi ja viittasi kohti Vistaa. Shira tyytyi puistelemaan päätään.

"Tulkaa, isäukko haluaa nähdä teidät", Haruta huudahti ja viittelöi koko joukkoa lähemmäs. Ace asteli Shiran vierellä kannen poikki valtavan tuolin eteen, jossa istui vielä sitäkin valtavampi mies. Vaikka muille Valkoparta näyttäytyikin yleensä vain pahimmanlaatuisena vihollisena, omille pojilleen hän oli rakastava isä. Hän halasi tervehtynyttä Thatchia ja antoi sitten katseensa kiertää muissa tulijoissa pysähtyen viimeisenä vieraaseen kolmikkoon.

"Sinä olet siis poikani parantanut lääkäri?" Valkoparran kysyi Shiralta möreällä äänellään.

"Kyllä olen, sir", Shira vastasi kohteliaasti puhutellessaan maailman vahvinta miestä niska kenossa.

"Grah hah hah haa! Ei sinun tarvitse minua noin kunnioittavasti puhutella tyttönen", Valkoparta nauroi, "olen sinulle kiitoksen velkaa. Pelastit poikani hengen."

"Eipä tuo mitään. On lääkärin työtä auttaa ihmisiä", Shira vastasi lempeästi hymyillen.

"No niin, se taisikin sitten olla siinä. Lähdetään", Jappa mutisi ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

"Älkäähän nyt vielä karatko, meidän täytyy juhlia ensin!" Valkoparta nauroi.

"Ihan vain tiedoksesi Newgate, mutta joillakin meistä vanhoista papparaisista on säännölliset päivärutiininsa, joista poikkeaminen järkyttää sielua ja sydäntä", Jappa sanoi Valkoparralle suoraan päin naamaa. Syntyi hiljaisuus, jota olisi voinut leikata veitsellä. Sitten Valkoparta alkoi nauraa.

"Grah hah hah hah haa! Kerta kaikkiaan, siitä onkin aikaa kun olen viimeksi puhunut ikäiseni kanssa, grah hah hah haa!"

"Viinakset esiin!" Thatch karjui riemuissaan. Kaikki muutkin piraatit yhtyivät ilonpitoon ja hetkessä kannelle oli lastattu ruokaa kuin kukaan koko laivalla ei olisi ikinä saanut syödäkseen. Laulu ja nauru raikuivat ja Shira ja Neko näyttivät jokseenkin hämmästyneiltä kaaoksen keskellä. Jappa oli löytänyt hengenheimolaisen Fossasta, jonka kanssa hänellä tutui olevan meneillään mielenkiintoinen keskustelu eri tupakkamerkeistä.

"Miten menee?" Ace kysyi ja istui Shiran viereen.

"Hyvinhän tässä", Shira hymyili hiukan pöllähtäneenä, "onko teillä aina tällaista?"

"Harva se ilta. Merirosvot pitävät juhlimisesta."

"Ja aarteista."

"Joo, aarteista myös", Ace virnisti Shiralle, "sähän alat oppia."

"No jaa, äitini on myös piraatti, joten tiedän vähän asioista..."

"Hei! Sinun äitisikö piraatti? Kuka? Ehkä me tunnetaan se!" ohikulkeva Thatch riemastui kuullessaan viimeisen lauseen. Jappa käännähti katsomaan häntä melkein vihaisen näköisenä ja Shiran ilme meni vaikeaksi. Neko vilkuili hätääntyneenä Shirasta Jappaan ja taas Shiraan.

"Shira? Mikä tuli?" Ace kysyi varovasti.

"No tuota, minä... äitini... niin..." Shira takelteli sanoissaan ja vilkaisi varovasti Valkopartaa. Nyt muutkin olivat jääneet kuuntelemaan kesken jäänyttä keskustelua. Valkoparta hymähti.

"Jos verenperintöäsi pelkäät, niin ei huolta", hän naurahti, "minä tiedän jo, kuka sinun äitisi on. Ja ehkä jopa isäsikin."

Shira ampaisi seisomaan ja jäi tuijottamaan ällistyneenä Valkopartaa.

"Miten.. miten sinä..?"

"Grah hah hah haa! Helposti, liian helposti", Valkoparta nauroi, "ensinnäkin sinä näytät aivan äidiltäsi, sinulla on hän kaulakorunsa, kaiken kaikkiaan vain silmienne väri on eri. Ja isäsi taas... Grah hah, äitisi tuntien en keksi ketään muutakaan sopivaa miestä."

Shira puri huultaan.

"Ketkä sinun vanhempasi sitten ovat meinaan?" Marco kysyi malttamattomana. Piraattien joukossa kuiskailtiin hiljaa.

Shira huokaisi ja katsoi Jappaa tukea hakien. Vanha mies kohautti olkiaan.

"Äitini", Shira aloitti, "on "Mustaleski" Morgan Dora. Ja isäni on tohtori Kuolema."

"MITÄÄH?!"

Morgan Dora, "Mustaleskenä" ja myöskin "Rogerin hurttana" tunnettu nainen oli kuulunut Gol D. Rogerin miehistöön eräänlaisena noidan, lääkärin ja myrkynkeittäjän sekoituksena. Jos "Haades" Silver Rayleigh oli ollut Merirosvokuninkaan oikea käsi, Dora oli ollut vasen. Toisinaan kuului ihmeteltävän miten Roger oli edes ikinä sietänyt niin itsepäistä ja temperamenttista naista laivallaan, mutta vaikka Doran raivokohtauksista oli koitunut haittaa omalle miehistölle, vielä enemmän sitä oli tullut vihollisille.

Tohtori Kuolema puolestaan oli mies, jonka koko olemassaolosta ei ollut varmaa tietoa. Jotkut sanoivat hänen olleen pelkkää tarinaniskijöiden keksintöä, mutta jotkut kertoivat tavanneensa poikkeuksellisen lahjakkaan lääkärin silmästä silmään. Yhteistä tarinoissa oli se, ettei kukaan tiennyt Kuoleman oikeaa nimeä. Hän oli vain salaperäinen hahmo, joka sopivalla hetkellä ilmestyessään oli tuonut pelastuksen mihin tahansa vammaan tai tautiin. Väärällä hetkellä saapuessaan hän taas oli ollut nimensä mukainen Kuolema.

_Morgan Dora..! Se se nimi oli! Nainen, joka seilasi sen pirulaisen lipun alla. Kaikki sen kanssa tapaamisesta henkiin jääneet sanoo näkevänsä vieläkin painajaisia. Ja Kuolema... Mä luulin, että se tyyppi oli vaan tarua!_ Acen ajatukset poukkoilivat ympäriinsä yleisen paniikin kasvaessa Moby Dickin kannella. Lopulta Valkoparta tarttui kolpakkoonsa ja jysäytti sen pari kertaa kumeasti tuolinsa käsinojaan. Hiljaisuus palasi.

"Hyvä, nyt on parempi", hän mutisi ja kääntyi Shiran puoleen, "Kuten arvelinkin, Kuolema oli ainoa jonka onnistui kesyttää Mustaleski. Miten hän sen mahtoi tehdä, olisi mielenkiintoista tietää. Mutta kuolleet harvemmin puhuvat."

"Äitini ei ole kuollut!" Shira ärähti yllättäen.

"Eikö? Minä luulin, että hän olisi potkaissut tyhjää yhtä aikaa Kuoleman kanssa."

"Ei. Minä tiedän, että hän on yhä elossa", Shiran silmissä paloi tuli, jota Ace ei ollut ennen nähnyt.

"Hyvä on, uskon sanaasi, grah hah haa!", Valkoparta nauroi, "Olisi se kyllä todella ihme, jos Mustaleski olisi mennyt kuolemaan! Suoraan sanottuna, en ole ikinä tavannut yhtä jääräpäisempää naista kuin hän, grah hah haa!"

"Paljon mahdollista", Shira väläytti nopean hymyn ja kääntyi sitten Jappan ja Nekon puoleen, "mitä arvelette, meidän olisi luultavasti aika lähteä."

"Sopii mainiosti", Jappa nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

"Voimme viedä teidät rantaan", Marco sanoi, "hetki vain, niin saamme soutuveneen taas vesille meinaan."

"Kiitos, muttemme tarvitse sitä", Shira nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"No miten te sitten..?" Thatch aloitti kun Shira otti koko ajan mukana kantamansa luudan ja asettui hajareisin sen selkään. Neko hyppäsi hänen taakseen ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti Shiran vyötäisille. Jappa könysi heidän taakseen ja otti pitävän otteen luudasta kiinni.

"Kiitoksia vaan juhlista, herra Valkoparta", Shira sanoi, "Oli mukava tavata."

"Ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani", Valkoparta nyökkäsi. Shiran kääntyi Thatchin puoleen.

"Muistakin levätä pari päivää, muuten tauti saattaa iskeä uudelleen."

"Joo, joo", Thatch mutisi.

"Hei", Shira vinkkasi Marcolle, "pidä häntä silmällä."

"Tietysti meinaan", Marco virnisti. Shira hymyili ja kääntyi sitten Acen puoleen.

"Oli ilo tavata Tulinyrkki", hän sanoi ja hänen hymynsä himmeni asteen verran, "ole varovainen. Tähdet eivät luvanneet tiellesi pelkkää hyvää. Vaara voi vaania yllättävänkin lähellä."

"Ei huolta", Ace virnisti omituisen tunteen kutitellessa vatsanpohjaansa, "mä pärjää kyllä."

Shira nyökkäsi, "Jos sanot niin Ace."

"Lähdetään jo!" Jappa marisi. Shira naurahti ja tarttui luutaan kaksin käsin kiinni.

"Luutis, mennään kotiin!" hän sanoi luudalle. Hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään, mutta sitten ilmavirta alkoi kerääntyä luudan harjaksiin. Shiran virnisti ja samassa luuta pyrähti lentoon Nekon kiljahtaessa äkillisestä liikkeestä. Hetkessä kolmikko oli enää vain pieni piste horisontissa.

_Hyvästi, Shira, _Ace ajatteli hiljaa mielessään, _ehkä me tavataan vielä joku päivä..._

"Oi, kuulitteko! Hyvästeli Acen oikein erityisesti! Hyvä ettei suukkoa moiskauttanut!" Thatch nauroi ja pörrötti toverinsa päätä.

"Hei! Sehän vaan varoitti mua! Mitä sitten?" Ace ärähti.

"Ace ja Shira ne yhteen sopii, huomenna mennään..."

"Turpa kiinni!"

Meteli laivan kannella alkoi uudelleen Valkopartapiraattien ottaessa uutta kurssia. Iltarusko rupesi kajastamaan taivaanrannassa ja tähdet nousivat taivaalle. Ne tuikkivat viestejään, mutta kukaan ei huomannut. Sääli, sillä se olisi ehkä saattanut muuttaa muutaman kuukauden päästä alkavat tapahtumat...

Huom. Pitkä luku. Paljon asiaa. Jos jaksoit lukea tänne asti, olen iloinen.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ace! Hillitse itsesi! Isäukkohan sanoi että annetaan olla, vain tämän kerran..!"_

_"Päästäkää irti! Teach kuului mun osastooni! Kuvitteletko sä että mä voin vaan antaa sen mennä, vaikka se syyllistyi rikoksista pahimpaan?! Murhasi oman toverinsa!"_

_"Ace, tiedän kyllä että se on luonnettasi vastaan, mutta kuuntele; minulla on paha aavistus tästä."_

_"Mutta isäukko! Se eli vuosia sun suojeluksessasi ja nyt se petti meidät! Mä en anna kenenkään tahrata sun nimeäsi sillä lailla!"_

_"Ace! Odota, isäukkohan sanoi, että annetaan olla!"_

_"ACE!"_

_..._

Taivas aukeni koko komeudessaan Acen yläpuolella hänen kiitäessään veneellään pitkin aavaa ulappaa. Oli melkein kuukausi siitä, kun hän oli jättänyt Moby Dickin taakseen. Nyt hänen ainoa päämääränsä oli etsiä käsiinsä Marshall D. Teach, nykyään paremmin Mustapartana tunnettu mies, joka oli sortunut rikoksista raskaimpaan; toverinsa murhaamiseen. Acen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Thatch ei olisi ansainnut kuolemaa. Ei sillä tavoin. Eikä siinä ollut vielä tarpeeksi. Isäukko olisi päästänyt Mustaparran kuin koira veräjästä! Ace ei suostunut myöntämään asiaa, mutta tovereidensa suhteen hän oli tismalleen samanlainen kuin isänsä. Oikea isänsä. Rogerin kerrottiin tuhonneen kerran jopa kokonainen armeija sen takia, että hänen toveriaan oli solvattu. Mitä olisikaan tapahtunut jos joku hänelle tärkeä ihminen olisi murhattu, sitä eivät olleet jälkipolvet edes viitsineet ajatella.

Mutta tulevaisuudessa joutuisivat varmastikin ajattelemaan. Acella ei ollut Mustaparralle jäljelle pienintäkään armonripettä. Thatch oli ollut Acen hyvä ystävä, eikä hän aikonut antaa anteeksi tämän kuolemaa. Ace katsoi lokitikkuaan. Lähdettyään Alabastasta hän ei ollut liiemmälti vilkuillut sitä, vaan mennyt omia reittejään etsien johtolankoja Mustaparran liikkeistä. Nyt tikku osoitti kuitenkin tiukasti vasemmalle. Ace hiljensi vauhtia. Mikäli hän oikein muisti, näillä tienoin siinä suunnassa ei ollut kuin yksi saari. Blue Wine.

_Siitä on pari kuukautta, kun käytiin siellä... Mitähän Shiralle kuuluu? _Acen mieleen piirtyi kuva kissasilmäisestä nuoresta naisesta, joka hymyili iloisesti ja sai tavarat leijumaan sormiaan liikauttamalla.

Ace muutti suuntaansa.

"Jappa", Shira aloitti nuhtelevalla äänensävyllä, "Kuinka monta kertaa minä olen sen sinulle sanonut? Älä polta sisällä."

"Kuulehan, sinä olet kahdeksankymmentä vuotta liian nuori komentelemaan minua", Jappa yritti uhmakkaasti, vaikka tiesi jo hävinneensä taistelun. Morgan Doran katseen sanottiin kuorivan lihat luista irti eikä Shira jäänyt paljon äitiään huonommaksi. Jappa tosin pystyi herkuttelemaan ajatuksella, että oli yksi niistä harvoista ihmisistä jotka pystyivät kohtaamaan Morganin naisten katseet niitä väistämättä. Hän oli ollut heidän molempiensa opettaja, hän oli näyttänyt räkänokkaiselle pikku Doralle, kuinka luuta saadaan lentämään, hän oli kertonut pienelle Shiralle, miten lumottuja riimuja kirjoitetaan. Ja tässä oli tulos. Molemmat Morganit olivat aikoinaan seuranneet häntä kuin koiranpennut ja nyt he pompottivat häntä ympäriinsä kuin rantapalloa. Ja vaikkei Jappa sitä olisi halunnut uskoakaan, molemmista hänen suojateistaan oli kehkeytynyt opettajaansa kymmenkertaisesti vahvempia noitia, joille vanhalla alkemistilla ei ollut enää mitään vastaansanomista.

Jappa puhalsi mielenosoituksellisesti vielä yhden savupilven keuhkoistaan ja painui sitten ulos ovesta. Päivä oli kaunis ja aurinkoinen, mutta jokin Jappan vanhojen luiden ytimissä kertoi, ettei se kestäisi kauaa.

"Hei Jappa! Katso mitä minä löysin", Neko pyörähti esiin talon nurkan takaa käsivarrellaan pieni kori täynnä vastapoimittuja kasveja.

"Shiran antama tehtävä, vai?" Jappa murisi ja puhalsi savupilven.

"Joo, katso vaikka, tässä on..."

Jappa kuunteli hivenen otettuna pikkutytön innokasta selostusta vuoron perään kaikista korin kasveista. Hän oli itse aikoinaan antanut saman kasvienkeräystehtävän Shiralle. Oi niitä aikoja...

Samassa Jappan vanha ja ruostunut kuudes aisti terästäytyi ja ilmoitti jonkun lähestyvän. Jappa kohotti katseensa rannalta nousevan polun suuntaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Neko vilkaisi ensin epävarmasti Jappaa ja kääntyi sitten myöskin polun suuntaan. Sekunnit kuluivat madellen. Neko pidätti hengitystään. Sitten ruohikon ja pensaiden takaa ilmestyi oranssi lierihattu, jota seurasi pää, vartalo, kädet ja jalat. Portgas D. Ace virnisti.

"Terve taas!"

"Ace!" Neko huudahti ilahtuneena.

"Sinä", Jappa puuskahti ja imi pitkään piippuaan ennen kuin jatkoi, "Kuka tekee tällä kertaa kuolemaa, hm? Valkoparran rähjäkö?"

Acen leukaperät kiristyivät ja kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, mutta hänen onnistui hillitä itsensä.

"Ei, kukaan ei ole kuolemassa, tulin vaan käymään", Ace mutisi ja suoristautui, "Onko Shira kotona?"

"Onhan tuo, mene itse hakemaan", Jappa mutisi merkitsevällä äänenpainolla ja väistyi Acen tieltä. Ace työnsi raskaan puuoven auki ja astui pieneen keittiöön. Shira istui pöydän ääressä ympärillään huteriin pinoihin kasattuja kirjoja, joista kahta hän tutki parhaillaan.

"Vedä ovi kiinni perässäsi, en halua tupakansavua sisälle", Shira sanoi nostamatta katsettaan kirjoista. Neko työntyi Ace ohi ja luikahti Shiran viereen.

"Shira, katso kuka tuli", pikkutyttö hymyili ja nyki opettajaansa hihasta.

"Kyllä, sinä tulit Neko, hienoa..." Shira mutisi täysin omissa maailmoissaan.

"Ei kun katso nyt!"

"Juu, ihan kohta..."

Ace virnisti ja istahti Shiraa vastapäätä.

"Mielenkiintoinen kirja?" hän kysyi silmäillen paksun kirjan kellastuneita sivuja.

"On, erittäin, kyllä..." Shira mutisi edelleenkään huomaamatta Acea. Sitten hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja tieto vieraasta äänestä käsiteltiin loppuun hänen aivoissaan. Shira kohotti katseensa ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

"Hei Shira, miten menee?" Ace virnisti Shiran äimistyneelle ilmeelle.

"Ace!" Shira hätkähti ja ponkaisi ylös tuolistaan niin, että kirjapinot kaatuivat leviten pitkin lattioita. Neko hyppäsi taaksepäin säikähtäen Shiran äkillistä reaktiota. Shira jäi nojaamaan käsiensä varassa pöydänreunaan.

"Ace..." hän änkytti edelleen hivenen hämillään, "mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Liikuin täällä päin ja päätin tulla käymään", Ace kohautti olkiaan, "Ei kai haittaa?"

"Ei! Ei toki..." Shira mutisi ja haroi hiuksiaan. Hänen sormensa vääntyvät luonnottomiin asentoihinsa ja kirjat leijuivat yksi toisensa jälkeen takaisin pöydälle tai kirjahyllyyn, miten Shiran ikinä tahtoikin. Ace katseli esitystä edelleen kunnioituksella, vaikka olikin jo nähnyt sen useampaan kertaan. Shira sai itsensä koottua ja kääntyi takaisin Acen puoleen.

"Joten, jäätkö pariksi päiväksi vai..."

"En mä, kiitos vaan", Ace hymyili hivenen vaivautuneesti, "Jos mä yhden yön saan olla, niin se riittää."

"Tämä ei ole mikään majatalo", Jappan ääni murisi ovelta, "jos aiot olla täällä, saat luvan tehdä oman osasi töistä."

"Rauhoitu Jappa", Shira tyynnytteli vanhaa miestä, "Ei yksi ihminen meidän elämäämme niin paljon mullista. Mutta ruokaa minun on kyllä haettava lisää. Tuletko mukaan Ace?"

"Totta kai", Ace nyökkäsi, "tuleepahan sitten osanikin hoidettua."

Shira hymyili ja otti pienen pajukorin käsivarrelleen ja luudan käteensä.

"Mennäänkö me tuolla?" Ace kysyi viitaten luutaan.

"Jos se vain ei haittaa", Shira sanoi istuessaan hajareisin luudan selkään, "tämä on nopein ja helpoin tapa liikkua paikasta toiseen. No, istu alas."

Ace asetteli itsensä varovasti Shiran taakse ja otti luudasta pitävän otteen. Neko ja Jappa seurasivat vierestä, Neko selvästi iloisena Acen tulosta ja Jappa omana harmaana itsenään.

"Kaupunkiin Luutis!" Shira hihkaisi ja samassa ilmavirrat tempaisivat heidät ilmaan. Ace älähti yllätyksestä ja tarrasi luutaan tiukemmin kiinni. Maisemat heidän ympärillään olivat mahtavat. Saari näkyi nyt lähes kokonaisuudessaan ja Ace oli erottavinaan muutaman laivankin merellä. Pari lokkia liiteli vain kosketusetäisyyden päässä heistä. Taivas oli hiukan tavallista lähempänä.

"No, mitä pidät?" Shira kysyi tuulen huminan yli.

"Mahtavaa! Liikutko sä aina näin?" Ace vastasi tuijottaen näkymää ympärillään.

"Lähes aina. Noidat on luotu lentämään", Shira sanoi ja lisäsi vauhtia.

_Ei kyllä mikään pehmein tapa matkustaa, _Ace ajatteli etsiessään itselleen parempaa asentoa. Shiran hiukset liehuivat tuulessa aivan hänen naamaansa, tämä istuessa vain muutamien senttien päässä hänen sylistään.

_Mutta toisaalta..._

Blue Winen torilla oli turistiaikana sille hyvin tyypillinen hälinä. Kaikki viinimyyjät kaupittelivat omia juomiaan saaren parhaimpina ja muut yrittivät saada äänensä kuuluviin heidän joukossaan. Shira puikkelehti tottuneesti kojujen ja ihmisten välissä ja Acella oli täysi työ pysyä perässä. Silti hän kerkisi huomata ihmisten katseet. He katsoivat Shiraa nenänvarttaan pitkin ja jos vain suinkin pystyivät, he väistyivät hänen tieltään. Shira ei kiinnittänyt heihin huomiota, mutta hän oli kai vain oppinut siihen vuosien kuluessa. Kauppiaat kohtelivat Shiraa vaihtelevasti, mutta kuitenkin maksavana asiakkaana. Ja ehkä myös Acen läsnäolo auttoi omalta osaltaan asiaa. Vasta kun he olivat jo tehneet kaikki ostoksensa, Ace sai todella huomata, etteivät kaikki Blue Winen asukkaista pitäneet Shirasta. Nuori mieskolmikko asteli heitä vastaan naureskellen. Ace ja Shira olivat juuri kulkemassa heidän ohitseen, kun yhtäkkiä yksi miehistä kääntyi ja sylkäisi Shiraa suoraan naamalle.

"Äpärä!" mies herjasi kahden muun nauraessa taustalla. Shira pyyhki limaa kasvoiltaan ja oli aikeissa näyttää kolmikolle taivaan merkit, kun jotain hujahti hänen ohitseen ja iski sylkenyttä miestä suoraan naamaan. Mies rääkäisi ja kaatui maahan pidellen murtunutta nenäänsä.

"Mitä hel..?!" kaksi muuta miestä katsoivat ensin toveriaan ja sitten raivosta tärisevä Acea.

"Jos haluatte säästää nahkanne", Acen ääni tihkui vihaa, "juoskaa nyt niin lujaa kuin voitte."

Miehet arvioivat tilannetta puoli sekuntia ja säntäsivät sitten karkuun kuin merivoimat kintereillään. Ace puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan ja yritti rauhoittua. Ihmiset heidän ympärillään tuijottivat kauhuissaan. Shira kuuli jonkun huutavan merivoimia paikalle.

"Mentiin Ace", hän sanoi ja nappasi Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikköä käsivarresta. He purjehtivat ihmisten välistä pienelle kujanpätkälle ja nousivat luudalle. Yläilmoista Ace näki merivoimien sotilaiden valkoisten univormujen ilmestyvän paikalle.

_Hitsi, noita nyt viimeiseksi tähän kaivattiin... Parempi ehkä pitää vähän matalampaa profiilia lähiaikoina..._

"Ace."

Ace kohotti katseensa edessään istuvaan Shiraan.

"Miksi sinä... löit sitä miestä?"

"Miksen olisi? Sehän sylki sun kasvoillesi ja..." Ace ei tiennyt miten lopettaa lausettaan.

Oli hetken aikaa hiljaista.

"Kiitos Ace", Shira sanoi hiljaa. Ace nyökkäsi muttei sanonut mitään. Molemmat vaipuivat hiljaisuuteen, mutta se ei haitannut. Sanoja ei tarvittu. Sillä hetkellä maailmaan ei mahtunut muuta kuin ympärillä viuhuva tuuli ja he kaksi. Ja silti se maailma oli mukavan täysi.


	6. Chapter 6

Iltapäivän aurinko paistoi sisään Shiran piskuisen talon ikkunoista ja värjäsi keittiön loisteellaan kultaiseksi. Neko istui pöydän ääressä tehden ahkerasti muistiinpanoja jostain Shiran antamasta tuhottoman paksusta, ja hajusta päätellen myös vanhasta kirjasta. Jappa oli kadonnut rutiininomaiselle iltapäiväkävelylleen mulkoiltuaan ensin tarpeeksi kauan Acea pahalla silmällään, huolimatta siitä, ettei Shira ollut maininnut mitään kaupungissa sattuneesta välikohtauksesta. Shira pilkkoi kasviksia ruokaa varten ja Ace kuori perunoita. Se ei lukeutunut hänen lempipuuhiinsa, mutta Shiran pienessä keittiössä kaikki asiat tuntuivat luonnistuvan tavallista helpommin ja jouhevammin.

"Ace, viitsisitkö sytyttää tulen?" Shira kysyi irrottamatta katsettaan leikkaamastaan porkkanasta.

"Toki", Ace kumartui uuninluukulle ja työnsi nyrkkinsä sisään, "_Hiken!"_

Tulipallo leimahti hänen kädestään ja sytytti puut iloisesti palamaan. Kun hän sulki luukun ja nousi taas seisomaan, Shira katseli häntä tutkiskellen.

"Ace, saanko kysyä", Shira aloitti tunnustelevasti, "sinun pirunmarjasihan on tuli-tuli-marja, eikö totta?"

"Joo, logia-tyyppiä", Ace nyökkäsi, "Mitä siitä?"

"Olen tavannut muutamia pirunmarjavoimaisia ja lukenut paljon kirjallisuutta, mutta en ole oikein vieläkään vakuuttunut asiasta", Shira kurtisti kulmiaan miettiessään, "sillä jos ottaa huomioon paramythia- ja logia-tyyppiste marjojen eron, jossain periaatteessa voisi joku toinenkin, joka pystyy käyttämään tulta hiukan samaan tapaan kuin sinä."

"Kai se periaatteessa olisi mahdollista", Ace raapi päätään, "mutta sellaisen marjankäyttäjään tehoaisivat kyllä aivan tavallisetkin iskut, toisin kuin muhun."

"Miltä se oikein tuntuu?", Shira irvisti, "Siis se kun luoti menee päästä läpi eikä silti saa mitään vammoja?"

Ace virnisti hiukan otettuna Shiran tiedonjanosta. Kukaan muu ei ikinä kysellyt häneltä tuollaisia; heille se oli vain itsestäänselvyys, etteivät logia-tyyppisen pirunmarjan syöneet vahingoittuneet juuri mistään. Shiralla oli kuitenkin pitkä litania muitakin pirunmarjoja koskevia kysymyksiä, joihin Ace yritti parhaansa mukaan vastata. Välillä hän toivoi että olisi ottanut enemmän selville omista voimistaan. Shira kuunteli kiinnostuneena, kurtisteli kulmiaan ja mutristi suutaan miettiessään asioita. Ace puolestaan vaihtoi lakkaamatta asentoa ja yritti olla mahdollisimman maailmanmiehen näköinen. Se yritys kuitenkin kuivui kokoon joka kerta, kun Shiran siniset silmät porautuivat häneen. Keskustelu polveili pitkin ja poikin, eivätkä he edes huomanneet ajankulua ennen kuin Jappa astui ovesta sisään.

"Mitä? Minä luulin että te kaksi laitatte ruokaa", Jappa ärisi vilkuillen vuoron perään tyhjää pöytää, Shiraa, Acea ja taas pöytää.

"Herranen aika!" Shira huudahti kuin transsista heränneenä, "Mitä kello on?"

"Ainakin jo ohi päivällisajan", Jappa mutisi vatsaansa raapien.

"Neko! Mikset sinä sanonut mitään?" Shira käännähti pikkutytön puoleen, joka painoi vaisuna päänsä.

"No kun sinulla ja Acella näytti olevan niin hauskaa, niin en halunnut häiritä..."

Ace ja Shira humahtivat punaisiksi yhtä aikaa. Jappan silmät laajenivat.

"Oletteko te antaneet lapsen nähdä riettauksia?"

"Ei, Jappa, ei", Shira kiirehti selittämään Acen aukoessa suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla, "me vain puhuimme, Acehan on pirunmarjavoimainen, joten halusin kysyä paria asiaa..."

"Taisit kyllä kysyä useampaakin kuin paria asiaa", Jappa mutisi ja köpötteli omaan nurkkaansa, "Minulla on nälkä."

Lopulta Shira ja Ace saivat kuin saivatkin tehtyä ruoan valmiiksi, vaikkakin se oli hiukan hutaisten tehtyä verrattuna Shiran tavanomaisiin kokkauksiin. Hyvää se kuitenkin oli, vaikka Jappa keksikin taktisen valittamisen aiheen perunoissa olevista kuorenrämmäleistä.

Tiskausvuoro onnistui jollain tavalla jäämään Acen ja Nekon hartioille. Sen olisi pitänyt jäädä_ Jappan_ ja Nekon harteille, mutta Jappa käytti vanhemman miehen oikeuttaan ja marssi vastusteluista huolimatta ulos polttamaan piipulliset. Ulosmarssia ehkä osaltaan auttoi myös se, ettei Shira ollut paikalla komentamassa. Hän oli pöydästä noustuaan mutissut jotain yrteistä ja kadonnut sitten ulos. Neko pesi astioita ja ojenteli niitä tasaiseen tahtiin Acelle huuhdeltavaksi ja kuivattavaksi. Ace harhaili ajatuksissaan ja olikin vähällä pudottaa lautasen, kun Neko yhtäkkiä avasi suunsa.

"Tykkäätkö sinä Shirasta?"

Ace käännähti hätkähtäen pikkutytön puoleen.

"Häh?"

"Tykkäätkö sinä Shirasta?" Neko toisti koko yhdeksänvuotiaan painokkuudellaan. Ace räpytteli epävarmana silmiään ja yritti keksiä sopivaa vastausta.

"No tuota... mä... Mistä sä tuommoisia keksit?" hän älähti. Neko kohautti harteitaan ja käänsi sokean puolensa Acelle.

"No kun Shira ainakin näyttää tykkäävän sinusta."

Ace pysähtyi ja jäi tuijottamaan Nekoa.

"Shira on iloinen yleensäkin, mutta sinun kanssasi se tuntuu olevan vieläkin iloisempi. En tiedä", Neko mutisi ja tyrkkäsi Acelle lautasen käteen. Ace jäi pyörittelemään sitä käsissään.

"No... mitä mun pitäisi tehdä?" hän kysyi epävarmasti. Neko käännähti ympäri ja hymyili säteilevästi Acelle.

"Nyt puhut asiaa!", pikkutyttö riemastui ja istutti Acen tuolille istumaan, "Ensinnäkin, Shira pitää kukista. Erityisesti neilikoista, mutta muutkin käyvät hätätilanteessa."

Ace seurasi suu auki Nekon esitelmöintiä.

"Toiseksi, hän rakastaa jäätelöä, vaikkei muuten liiemmin pidäkään makeasta. Ja kolmanneksi, "Neko piti dramaattisen tauon, "hän tykkää tanssimisesta."

"Tanssimisesta?"

"Niin, tanssimisesta", Neko sanoi ja huokaisi, "kaupungissa on kyllä tanssilava, mutta hän ei ikinä mene sinne. Ihmiset eivät kuulemma pidä hänestä, eikä hänellä ole paria. Joten..."

"Joten..?"

"Vie hänet tanssimaan!" Neko julisti ja osoitti Acea tiskiharjalla, "Vie hänet tanssimaan, osta hänelle kukkia ja jäätelöä!"

"Mutta..."

"Eikä mitään muttia! Jos sinä nyt vain katoat samalla lailla kuin viimeksi, Shira unohtaa sinut vielä kokonaan. Elämässä pitää välillä hypätä kylmään veteen!"

Ace tuijotti silmät ristissä parin millin päässä nenästään olevaa tiskiharjaa. Sitten hän rykäisi ja vetäytyi taaksepäin.

"Okei, voin viedä hänet tanssimaan, mutta miksi sä olet niin hanakka tässä asiassa?"

Neko mutristi suutaan ja katsoi varpaitaan.

"No kun... minä haluaisin Shiran olevan onnellinen. Tai siis, ei se nytkään surullinen ole, mutta voisi se vielä onnellisempikin olla", Neko katsoi Acea hopeanharmaalla silmällään, "Shira auttoi minua, antoi kodin ja opettaa minua. Minäkin haluan tehdä jotain puolestani."

Ace virnisti lempeästi ja pörrötti Nekon päätä, "Vaikka se tarkoittaisi parittamista, vai?"

Neko soi Acelle yllättävän viekkaan hymyn, "Vaikka, kyllä."

Ace nauroi.

Aurinko oli painumassa mailleen ja taivas punersi purppuran eri väreissä. Tuuli riuhtoi Shiran hiuksia ja sotki niitä entistä pahempaan takkuun. Mäen päältä oli kuitenkin parhaimmat näkymät tanssilavalle. Shira oli muutaman kerran käynyt siellä, mutta kun kukaan ei ollut ikinä hakenut häntä eikä suostunut pariksi pyydettäessä, hän oli päättänyt pysytellä poissa. Ja oli myös ollut omalta osaltaan kirpaisevaa nähdä, kun muut naiset keinuvat kavaljeeriensa käsivarsilla ja olivat illan kuningattaria.

_Noita-akka on noita-akka eikä voi muuttua prinsessaksi, _Shira ajatteli hiukan katkerasti mielessään tuulen kantaessa musiikin ääntä hänen korviinsa. Samassa joku rykäisi. Shira pyörähti ympäri.

"Ace?" hän hämmästyi nähdessään Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikön edessään.

"Terve Shira", Ace mutisi ja raapi päätään, piilotellen jotain selkänsä takana.

"Mitä sinä täällä?" Shira kysyi hiukan hermostuneesti naurahtaen. Ace hätkähti ja veti kätensä selkänsä takaa. Nyrkissään hän puristi tiukasti tummanpunaista neilikkaa.

"Siinä. Olin tuossa vähän kävelemässä ja löysin tämän", Ace sanoi ja ojensi kukan hämmästyneelle Shiralle.

"Mutta eihän saaren tällä puolella kasva neilikoita."

"Se oli pitkä kävelyretki", Ace kiirehti selittämään. Shira naurahti ja pujotti hiukan ruttaantuneen neilikan hiuksiinsa. Tanssilavan musiikki kuului nyt hiukan selvemmin.

"Miten, onko tuo tanssilava?" Ace kysyi nyökäten kohti alhaalla näkyvää rakennusta.

"Onhan se. Tanssit joka viikonloppu", Shira vastasi huomaamattaan haaveilevaan äänensävyyn.

"Haluaisitkosälähteätanssimaan?" Ace älähti yllättäen.

"Mitä?" Shira kääntyi katsomaan Acea joka yritti selvitellä sanojaan.

"Haluaisitko. Sä. Lähteä. Tanssimaan?" Ace kysyi hyvin hitaasti puristellen käsiään nyrkkiin.

"Tanssimaan?" Shira kohotti kulmiaan, "Tuota... Enpä tiedä, en ole hirveä pidetty tuolla, joten..."

"Haluaistiko sä edes ylipäätään tanssia?"

Shira katsoi Acea syrjäsilmin ja huomasi tämän punastuneen kevyesti.

"Kyllä. Haluaisin."

"No tanssitaan sitten. Saanko luvan?" Ace kumarsi jäykästi yrittäen samalla pitää äänensä kasassa. Shira hämmentyi hetkeksi, mutta hymyili sitten.

"Kyllä."

Ace ei jaksanut edes muistaa, oliko ikinä ennen elämässään tanssinut. Ei paritanssia ainakaan. Silti hänen onnistui muistella joitain näkemiään tanssipareja ja hänen onnistui laittaa kätensä kuta kuinkin oikeaan asentoon. Tanssiaskelista hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua, mutta kunhan hiukan tuulen mukana kantautuvan musiikin tahtiin meni, niin sillä hyvä. Shiran kädet olivat pienet ja kylmät hänen suurissa kourissaan ja hän oli puoli päätä Shiraa pitempi. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut. Shiran silmät olivat siniset, tismalleen samaa sävyä kuin meren ja taivaan välinen raja horisontissa. Yhtäkkiä Ace tunsi maan katoavan jalkojensa alta.

"Ihan rauhassa vaan", Shira naurahti hymyillen, "tiedän kyllä mitä teen."

Ace hymähti ja päätti luottaa Shiraan. Heidän tanssinsa jatkui kohoten yhä korkeammalle ilmaan Shiran taikuuden saattelemana. Linnut kaartelivat heidän ympärillään ja auringonlasku häämötti mahtavana taivaanrannassa. Shira hymyili onnellisena ja mukavan tuntuinen lämpö levisi pitkin Acen kehoa. He tanssivat leijuen saaren halki ja laskeutuivat Shiran talon edustalle. Hetken aikaa kumpikin oli aivan hiljaa ja tasasi hengitystään.

"Kiitos Ace", Shira sanoi hymyillen.

"Äh, mitäs tuosta", Ace naurahti teeskennellen huoletonta, "mullakin oli hauskaa."

Shira hymyili. Sitten hän nousi varpailleen ja suuteli Acea nopeasti poskelle.

"Muista pyyhkiä huulipuna naamaltasi tai Jappa alkaa epäillä", hän sanoi ja luikahti sisälle ennen kuin Ace ehti sanoa mitään. Hän jäi seisomaan paikoilleen hiljalleen pimenevään iltaan. Hetken päästä Jappa tuli ulos ovesta. Hän vilkaisi mitäänsanomattomana Acea ja sytytti piippunsa.

"Sulje poika suusi tai lentää kärpäset sisään", vanhus mutisi ja puhalsi ilmoille valtavan savupilven, "kaikkea tuo teidän nuorten kiihtynyt hormonitoiminta teettääkin..."

Huom .1. Tässä luvussa asiaa pirunmarjoista. Toivottavasti olen kirjoittanut kaiken oikein.

Huom.2. Kiitoksia palautteesta. Sitä on aina mukava saada :)

(Rakentava kritiikkikin on tervetullutta...)


	7. Chapter 7

Shira tassutteli äänettömästi portaat alakertaan. Neko oli jäänyt vielä tuhisemaan omaan sänkyynsä ja Jappankin kuorsaus kuului selvänä. Ace retkotti keittiön lattialla autuaasti unessa kuorsaten hänkin niin äänekkäästi, ettei Shiran edes tarvinnut hiipiä. Hän harppasi Acen yli hellan luokse ja laittoi teeveden tulelle. Aurinko kurkisteli sisään ikkunasta. Shira työnsi ikkunaluukut auki ja hengitti raikasta meri-ilmaa.

_Päivästä tulee kaunis,_ Shira ajatteli hymyillen. Sitten hänen hymynsä kuoli.

_Ace lähtee tänään... En haluaisi, tai siis... Äh..._

Shira pyörähti ympäri ja jäi katsomaan lattialla kuorsaavaa Acea. Nuorukaisen sekaiset mustat hiukset levisivät pitkin tyynyä ja pisamat koristivat teräviä poskia. Shiraa oli aluksi hiukan naurattanut Acen vasemman käsivarren tatuointi, jossa luki ASCE, rasti S-kirjaimen päällä. Myöhemmin Shira oli kuitenkin lukenut Acen välillä tyhjyyteen katoavista katseista, että kirjoitusvirheellä saattoi olla syvempikin merkitys. Oli miten oli, ne olivat kuitenkin vahvat käsivarret, joiden otteessa oli hyvä tanssia. Shiran mieleen palasi elävä muisto edellisillasta, jolloin taivas oli kirjaimellisesti ollut hiukan lähempänä. Acen viattoman iloinen virnistys, suuret ja työn kovettamat, mutta silti jollain tapaa pehmeät kädet, täydellisen tanssitaidottomat jalat, mutta silti aidonoloinen innostus edes yrittää mennä rytmin mukana... Shiralla ei ollut aivan varmaa käsitystä minkä takia Ace oli jälleen Blue Winelle päätynyt, mutta hän oli silti onnellinen siitä. Hiukan häpeäkseen Shiran täytyi myöntää, että hän oli kaksikymppinen, eikä ollut vielä kertaakaan kunnolla ihastunut. Siksi hän oli hiukan epävarma laskettiinko vastanpohjassa kuristavaa tunnetta sen oireiksi. Shira huokaisi.

_Olisi ehkä sittenkin pitänyt lukea niitä kaiken maailma rakkauslööpereitä joita Jappakin lukee aina iltaisin kuvitellessaan, ettei kukaan näe..._

Samassa Ace alkoi äännähdellä lattialla. Hän venytteli haukotellen ja raapi silmät puoliummessa päätään. Shiran kasvoille kohosi kevyt puna, kun hän muisti antaneensa suukon Acelle edellisenä iltana. Se oli silloin tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta, mutta nyt...

"Huomenta", Shira rohkaistui sanomaan, "Nukuitko hyvin?"

Ace säpsähti kokonaan hereille ja pyörähti Shiran suuntaan. Hän näytti hiukan vaikealta.

"Ai huomenta...", Ace mutisi ja haroi hiuksiaan, "aikaisin hereillä taas vai?"

"Miltä näyttää?" Shira kysyi hermostuneesti naurahtaen. Ace hymähti. Seurasi tuskastuttava hiljaisuus, kun kumpikin yritti epätoivoisesti keksiä sanottavaa.

_Okei, mitä pitää sanoa tytölle tilanteessa, jossa on edellisenä iltana saanut tältä suukon ja nyt on häipymässä tiehensä? Ei kukaan ole ikinä kertonut!_

_Hyvä on, minun pitää sanoa Acelle, että se suukko oli vain kiitos tanssista, ei mitään muuta. Sitten voimme molemmat lähteä rauhallisin mielin ja jatkaa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan..._

"Shira..."

"Ace..."

"Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?" Jappa mylväisi paukauttaessaan keittiön oven auki ja harppoessaan sisälle. Hän lysähti muitta mutkitta keittiön pöydän ääreen ja kaivoi piippunsa esiin.

"Ei sisällä!" Shira älähti. Jappa murahti ja könysi ylös tuolistaan. Neko tassutteli portaat alas keittiöön.

"Huomenta Shira. Huomenta Ace. Huomenta Jappa", pikkutyttö mutisi unisesti.

"Vai tulipoikaa tervehditään ennen minua..." Jappa mutisi ja harppoi ulos paukauttaessaan oven kiinni perässään.

"Onko Jappa vihainen?" Neko kysyi varovasti.

"Tavalliseltahan tuo näyttää", Ace kommentoi lattialta. Neko tirskahti ja Shirallakin oli naurussa pitelemistä. Täytyi kuitenkin sentään joku kunnioitus vanhaa opettajaa kohtaan säilyttää. Teepannu alkoi viheltää ja aamiaistarvikkeet leijuivat ilman halki pöytään. Ace oli jo melkeinpä tottunut siihen, melkein, muttei ihan.

Aamiainen syötiin hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ainoastaan Jappan ajoittainen murina rikkoi rauhan. Ace auttoi pöydän poiskattamisessa, hän pesi jälleen tiskit Nekon kanssa, hän auttoi Shiraa pöydän pyyhkimisessä, hän oli vähällä jopa tarjota Jappalle tulta, kunnes vanhus yllättäen hönkäisi vuosikymmenien tupakoinnin korventaman henkäyksen hänen naamalleen. Kello läheni puolta päivää, Ace lähti Shiran ja Nekon seuraksi kaupunkiin. Kello tuli kaksi, Neko pääsi esittelemään Acelle keräämäänsä laajaa kasvikokoelmaa. Kello läheni neljää, syötiin päivällinen. Kello löi kuusi, juotiin iltateet. Ace lykkäsi lähtöään viimeiseen asti, kunnes aurinko alkoi lopulta laskea mailleen. Vasta sitten hän tiesi, ettei voinut enää väistää väistämätöntä.

Aallot löivät Blue Winen saaren pohjoispuolella olevaan pieneen poukamaan. Acen vene keikkui vesirajassa ja Shira, Neko ja mukaan pakotettu Jappa seisoivat rantahiekalla.

"Onhan sinulla nyt kaikki tavarasi mukana?" Shira varmisti.

"Kaikki tarpeellinen ainakin", Ace vastasi tarkistaessaan veneensä kuntoa.

"Tulehan sinä käymään taas?" Neko kysyi. Ace virnisti.

"Enköhän mä. Jos vaan liikun täällä päin."

"Etkö sinä voi vain häipyä jo?" Jappa narisi. Shira vaiensi hänet yhdellä ilmaa leikkaavalla mulkaisulla. Sitten hän kääntyi Acen puoleen.

"Olethan varovainen sitten. Tuulessa on jotain, josta en pidä", hän sanoi julki pahan aavistuksensa.

"Ole huoleti. Mä pärjään kyllä. Lupaan sen", Ace hymyili ja katsoi Shiraa suoraan sinisiin silmiin. Sitten hänen päähänsä syntyi hetken mielenjohde.

"Olet mulle tämän velkaa", hän sanoi ja nappasi Shiraa kevyesti leuasta kiinni. Shira tunsi tulimiehen kuumat huulet hetken aikaa omillaan ja joka ikinen lihas hänen kehossaan päätti lopettaa toimintansa sillä sekunnilla. Jappa päästi omituisen tukehtumista muistuttavan äänen vetäessään melkein koko piippunsa väärään kurkkuun. Neko henkäisi ja painoi kädet poskilleen. Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta sitäkin tunteellisempi.

"Nähdään Shira. Pidä huolta itsestäsi", Ace sanoi nopeasti posket punaisina hehkuen. Liekit humahtivat hänen jaloistaan ja veneen moottori käynnistyi. Shira jäi tuijottamaan suu auki hänen peräänsä kuin transsissa. Vasta kun Jappa alkoi karjua jotain painokelvotonta suureen ääneen, hän havahtui.

"ACE!" Shira karjui sellaisella äänellä, jollaista edes Jappa ei ollut tiennyt Shiran omaavan. Ace pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan rannalla häämöttävää Shiraa.

"USKALLAKIN UNOHTAA MINUT NIIN KÄY HUONOSTI!"

Ace virnisti ja heilautti kättään.

"En varmana unohda. Miten mä muka voisin?" hän sanoi hiljaa, mutta tiesi Shiran kyllä kuulevan. Moottori jyrähti käyntiin ja Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikkö jatkoi matkaansa kohti taivaanrantaa. Shira katseli hymyillen hänen jälkeensä. Ace ei unohtaisi. Ei varmana.

"Shira...", Jappa sanoi kalvenneena, "huusitko sinä juuri..?"

"Mitä? Olen sentään Morgan Doran tytär", Shira kohautti olkiaan ja virnisti pirullisesti, "Täytyy välillä vähän verestää sitäkin puolta geeneistäni."

Ohikiitävän hetken ajan Jappa oli kuulevinaan Doran selkäpiitä riipivän naurun korvissaan, mutta sopi sitten itsensä kanssa, että se oli vain tuuli. Vain tuuli. Ei mitään muuta.

**2 kuukautta myöhemmin**

"Shira, olet oudon rauhaton tänään. Mikä on?" Jappa kysyi aavistuksen verran huolestuneena poissaolevan tuntuisesta Shirasta. Hän oli kuivannut yhtä ja samaa lautasta jo melkein viisi minuuttia.

"En tiedä... Ilmassa on jotain... En ole varma..." Shira mutisi ja hänen katseensa harhaili ikkunan takana näkyvään harmaaseen taivaaseen. Hänen kuudes aistinsa soitti kuin hälytyskello.

**Samaan aikaan Banalo-saarella**

"HIKEN!"

"AAARGHH! BOLDDAAA!" Marshall D. Teach karjui tulipatsaan osuessa häneen.

"Kapteeni!" Mustapartapiraattien ruorimies Jesus Burgess karjui.

"Turvat umpeen! Syrjemmälle siitä..." Teach ärisi ja könysi vaivalloisesti ylös. Hän kohtasi tulimeren keskellä seisovan Acen, entisen päällikkönsä katseen ja nauroi.

"Ze ha ha ha.. Tiedän Ace, haluat tappaa mut! Eikä kyllä ihme... Mä todella tapoin Thatchin!"

Acen kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään.

"Mutta... Mulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoa! Se sai haltuunsa mun tavoitteleman pirunmarjan. Sen, jota olin etsinyt jo vuosia. Mä en voinut päästää tilaisuutta käsistäni!"

"Ja sen takia sä tapoit Thatchin. Annabella ei ikinä toivu siitä", Ace murahti.

"Ai, mä aavistelinkin että niillä kahdella oli jotain säpinää keskenään", Teach naurahti. Hänen käsistään alkoi kuroutua esiin mustia varjoja.

"Valitettavaa, mutta tämä voima valitsi mut! Ze ha ha ha! Musta on tullut voittamaton!", Teach karjui mustien varjokärhöjen kiemurrellessa hänen käsistään, "Ace! Sun kehosi on tulta, eikö vaan?"

Ace kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ze ha ha ha! Mä taas olen pimeys!" varjot alkoivat luikerrella Teachin kehosta ympäristöönsä, "Logia-tyypin pirunmarja, pimeys-pimeys-marja teki musta pimeämiehen. Näytänkin heti mihin pystyn!"

Talot Teachin ympäriltä katosivat varjoihin ja imeytyivät pois sen mukana mustaan varjopilveen.

"Ja mitä toi oli olevinaan, ei edes yltänyt muhun", Ace kommentoi kohottaen toista kulmaansa.

"Odota hetki, päällikkö", Teach virnisti. Samassa varjot katosivat ja taivaalta alkoi sataa murskaantuneita talon osia. Yhtäkkiä Teachin ympärillä alkoi kuitenkin leijua pieni tulipalloja.

_"Hotarubi", _Ace sanoi ojentaessaan käsiään, _"Hidaruma!"_

"AARGHH!" Teach karjui tulipallojen syöksyessä hänen kimppuunsa. Lopulta varjot tukahduttivat liekit ja Teach kääntyi huohottaen Acen puoleen.

"Sanoinhan, että varjot imevät kaiken puoleensa! Luodit, miekaniskut, ihan kaiken! Se imee itseensä jopa kipua! Ne ei solahda mun kehon läpi niin kuin teillä muilla logia-marjan syöneillä!", Teachin virne_ kasvoi _ilkeäksi, "Mutta... Mä voin vetää puoleeni mitä tahansa... Vaikka pirunmarja-väen kehon!"

Varjot muodostuivat pyörteeksi, joka tarrasi Aceen kiinni.

_Mitä ihm..?!_

Ace lensi ilman halki suoraan Teachin valmiina odottavan nyrkin luokse.

"Ei kai..!" Ace älähti ennen kuin hänen entisen alaisensa nyrkki jysähti hänen vatsaansa ja lennätti hänet päin yhtä sortuneista taloista.

"Ze ha ha ha! Taitaa olla aikaa, kun sua on viimeksi lyöty nyrkillä, vai mitä Ace?!" Teach mylvi voitonriemuisena. Ace pyyhki verta suupielestään.

"Täytyy sitten vissiin vaan pysytellä etäällä", hän murahti ja nousi ylös.

"Niinhän sä luulet! No, anna tulla päällikkö!" Teach karjui haastavasti.

"Saatpahan nähdä... Saat maksaa Thatchin kuolemasta", Ace ärähti ja kohotti kätensä, _"HIKEN!"_

**Samaan aikaan Blue Winen saarella**

KRÄTS!

"Shira! Mitä nyt?!" Jappa hätkähti pystyyn. Shira seisoi hiljaa paikoillaan välittämättä tippaakaan juuri pudottamastaan lautasesta. Sitten hän kauhistui silminnähden ja ryntäsi ulos. Jappa ja Neko ryntäsivät perässä.

"Shira! Nyt antaa kuulua, mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Jappa tiukkasi entiseltä oppilaaltaan. Shira seisoi edelleen hiljaa ja tuijotti ylös taivaalla, jonne oli viime päivinä kerääntynyt pahaenteisen mustaa pilveä.

"Maailma natisee liitoksissaan", Shira sanoi hiljaa, "Yksi vierivä pikkukivi romahduttaa koko kallionseinämän."

Neko ja Jappa vaihtoivat katseita. Shiran puheet kannatti ottaa vakavissaan. Hän oli ennenkin tuntenut etiäisiä, aavistanut tulevia tapahtumia. Ja usein vieläpä aivan oikein.

"Mitä hyvänsä tuleekin tapahtumaan, pitäkää huoli itsestänne", Shira kuiskasi, "Pian koko maailma horjuu."

Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin.

_Ace..._

Huom.1. Tässä luvussa on hiukan enemmän kirjoitettuna Shiran näkökulmasta. Halusin tutustuttaa häneen hiukan syvemmin.

Huom.2. Acen ja Teachin taistelua on hiukan lyhennetty ja muutettu, toivottavasti ei haittaa ;)

Huom.3. En ole aivan varma, menivätkö Acen kaikkien iskujen nimet ihan oikein, mutta jotain sinne päin. Jos jollakulla on parempaa tietoa asiasta, niin kertokoon ihmeessä.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muutama viikko myöhemmin**

Jappa oli elänyt jo pitkän elämän. Hän oli nähnyt paljon kaikenlaista, niin hyvää kuin huonoakin. Mutta Shiran rauhattomaksi muuttunut käytös oli jotain aivan uutta hänellekin. Jappa oli tottunut näkemään suojattinsa tyynenä ja määrätietoisena, mutta nyt hän saattoi jäädä kesken kaiken tuijottamaan hiljaa tyhjyyteen, hän pudotteli ja hukkasi tavaroita, unohti ruoan liedelle ja poltti sen pohjaan ja sekin oli vasta jäävuoren huippu. Myös Shiran näkemä etiäinen kaihersi Jappan mielen pohjalla, sillä vaikka hän olikin magialtaan erikoistunut alkemiaan, hänkin pystyi aistimaan ilmassa kytevän latauksen joka odotti hetkeään purkautua. Ja Jappalla oli paha aavistus myös siitä, että tämä purkaus ulottaisi voimansa kaikkialle maailmaan.

"Shira?"

Ei vastausta.

"Shira."

Ruskeahiuksinen nuori nainen tuijotti tyhjin silmin eteensä.

"Shira, sinä poltat tuon pihvin pohjaan!" Jappa ärähti. Shira säpsähti hereille transsistaan ja tajusi paistinpannulta nousevan sankan savun.

"Voi ei!" hän kauhistui ja yhdellä käden heilautuksella vesisaavi huoneen toisesta päädystä syöksyi ilman halki ja kumosi sisältönsä paistinpannulle. Keittiö täyttyi hetkessä sihinällä, vesihöyryllä ja savulla veden sammuttaessa lieden tulipesän. Jappa ja Shira ryntäsivät vedet silmissä yskien ulos pihamaalle.

"Mikä älynväläys tuokin nyt oli?! Typerys!" Jappa ärjyi rankasti yskien.

"No mikset sinä varoittanut?" Shira ärisi yllättävän kiukkuisena takaisin.

"Minähän sanoin sinulle vaikka kuinka monta kertaa, mutta neiti ei suostunut kuuntelemaan!"

"Olisit sitten tehnyt jotain etkä vain istunut!"

"Ai kaikki on siis taas minun syytäni, mitä? Niinhän se aina menee; Jappa on syyllinen, Jappa pilaa tunnelman, Jappa sitä, Jappa tätä..!"

"Minä en missään välissä hitto soikoon syyttänyt sinua, minä sanoin että..!"

"Älä puhu opettajallesi tuohon sävyyn nulikka!"

"Anteeksi mitä!?"

Shiran siniset silmät salamoivat pelottavan tummina ja Jappa liitti kätensä yhteen valmistautuen käyttämään alkemiaa tarpeen tullen. Hän ei ollut ikinä ottanut yhteen Shiran kanssa, mutta Doran kanssa sitäkin enemmän. Ja se oli riittänyt kertomaan hänelle, ettei Morganin naisia kannattanut ärsyttää...

"SHIRA! JAPPA!" Nekon hätääntynyt huuto laukaisi tilanteen. Purppurahiuksinen pikkutyttö juoksi kuin henkensä hädässä kohti taloa jokin lehti kädessään.

"Neko! Mitä nyt?" Shira huudahti hämmentyneenä. Neko ei puuskutukseltaan kyennyt puhumaan, mutta hän tyrkkäsi lehden Shiran käteen.

"Mitä siinä sanotaan?" Jappankin mielenkiito heräsi ja hän hiippaili Shiran vierelle juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen etusivun pääjutun; " "Tulinyrkki" Portgas D. Acen teloitukseen kolme päivää."

"Ei voi olla..." Jappa kähähti, "Onko hallitus seonnut..?"

Shiran sormet musersivat lehden reunoja otteessaan.

"Valkoparta ei anna tuota anteeksi", Jappa jatkoi mutisten. Shira kohotti katseensa uhkaavan pilviselle taivaalle.

"Tätä se siis tiesi. Sotaa", hän sanoi hiljaa lähinnä vain itselleen.

"Ace kuolee!" Neko parahti lähes itku kurkussa. Kului pieni hetki jonka aikana ei kuulunut muuta kuin voimistuvan tuulen huminaa. Jappa melkein kuuli Shiran päässä tapahtuvan napsahduksen.

"Ei muuten kuole", Shira sanoi kylmän määrätietoisella äänellä. Hän paiskasi lehden maahan ja harppoi takaisin sisälle yhä leijuvaan savun katkuun.

"Mitä sinä aiot?" Jappa älähti rynnätessään Neko kannoillaan Shiran perään.

"Jotain todella tyhmää ja vaarallista", Shira sanoi totuutta kiertelemättä. Hän keräili summamutikassa erilaisia purnukoita hyllyistä suuremmin edes vilkaisematta niiden sisältöä.

"Älä vain sano että sinä..."

"Menen Marinefordiin auttamaan Acea? Kyllä, mistä arvasit?" Shira kysyi olematta edes katuvan näköinen.

"Ei käy! Minä kiellän sinua!" Jappa ärähti heristäen sormeaan Shiralle kuin pikkulapselle, "minä olen sinusta vastuussa. Tiedät sen itsekin; Dora tappaa minut jos annan sinulle sattua jotain!"

"Entä jos sinä kuolet?" Neko vinkaisi. Shira kääntyi katsomaan edessään seisovaa kaksikkoa luuta kädessään. Neko ja Jappa oli kaksi hänen elämänsä tärkeintä henkilöä.

"Kuulkaa", Shira aloitti hitaasti, "te tiedätte, etten minä siedä niitä hallituksen tyyppejä. Enkä sen puoleen merivoimiakaan. Ja Ace... hän... hän ei saa kuolla. Ei tällä tavoin."

"Shira, Valkoparta kyllä pelastaa sen nulikkansa, sinun ei tarvitse..." Jappa yritti vielä.

"Estä minua", Shira sanoi. Jappa kiristeli hampaitaan. Shira käveli tyynesti hänen ohitseen ja kyykistyi Nekon tasolle.

"Ole kiltti Jappalle sillä välin kun olen poissa, onko selvä?" hän sanoi ja silitti pikkutytön sekaisia hiuksia. Neko puri itku kurkussa huultaan ja hyppäsi Shiran kaulaan.

"Ota minut mukaan!"

"Anteeksi Neko, mutten voi", Shira sanoi hellästi ja irrotti tytön kädet ympäriltään, "se on liian vaarallista."

"Mutta jos sinulle käy jotain?" Neko uikutti.

"Sitten Jappa pitää sinusta huolta. Ja olethan sinä jo iso tyttö", Shira hymyili lämpimästi Nekolle ja nousi ylös lähteäkseen.

"Shira!" Neko rääkäisi, mutta sitten Jappa kaappasi hänestä kiinni.

"Anna hänen mennä Neko", vanhus mutisi hiljaa lyödyllä äänellä. Shira astui ovesta ulos ja istui hajareisin luudalleen.

"SHIRA!" Neko kirkui jo täysin paniikissa.

"Mentiin Luutis!" Shira huudahti ja samassa luuta ampaisi siniselle taivaalle. Shira kovetti sydämensä kunnes ei enää kuullut Nekon kirkunaa.

_Marineford on yksi Tarai-merivirran saarista... Maailman vaarallisimmaksi kutsuttu paikka, ainakin merirosvoille... Enkä edes ole sellainen._

Tuuli puhkui Shiran hiukset takkuun.

"Olenko minä vähän tyhmä?" hän kysyi ilmaan. Tuuli ei vastannut.

**Vajaa kolme päivää myöhemmin, Acen teloituspäivä, Sabaody-saaret**

60. Groven merivoimien aukiolle oli rakennettu hervoton näyttö, josta tuli kuvaa Mariefordin keskusaukiolta. Ihmiset tungeksivat lähemmäs ja ojentelivat kaulojaan nähdäkseen paremmin. Nuori, sinimustaan mekkoon pukeutunut luutaa kantava nainen asteli kapean kujan varjoista päivänvaloon. Hänen siniset silmänsä siristyivät kun hän katsoi ruudulla näkyvää merivoimien päämajaa. Vaikkei hän ollut erityisen vahvan näköinen, jokin voima sai silti ihmiset vetäytymään kauemmas hänen ympäriltään.

"Anteeksi herra", nuori nainen kääntyi yllättäen lähimpänä seisovan miehen puoleen, "osaatteko sanoa kuinka kauan teloitukseen on vielä aikaa?"

Mies vilkaisi naista ensin hiukan pakokauhuisena, mutta se oli lähinnä vain luonnollinen reaktio siihen, kun joku takkutukkainen ja pahasti univelkaisen näköinen tulee kysymään jotain.

"Tuota... muutama tunti arvelisin", mies änkytti hitaasti, "mutta tarkkailkaa vain näyttöä niin eiköhän se selviä..."  
"Kiitos. Tämä riittää", nainen vastasi ja istahti yllättäen luudalleen. Mies ei kerinnyt edes kunnolla tajuta mitä tapahtui, ennen kuin nainen oli lennähtänyt luudallaan ilmaan. Myöhemmin asiaa tutkittaessa tapaukselle löytyi useita silminnäkijöitä, mutta silloin se jäi pahasti muiden, paljon suurempien tapahtumien varjoon, eikä kukaan enää lopulta edes muistanut sitä.

**Merivoimien päämaja, Marineford**

Samaan aikaan Marinefordissa tunnelma oli kiihtynyt. Sotilaiden joukossa kuiskailtiin ja haukottiin henkeä. Jopa korkea-arvoiset johtajat olivat ymmällään. Tuntui kuin koko maailma olisi jättänyt kaksi sydämenlyöntiä väliin. Ace istui polvillaan mestauslavalla ja puri hammasta.

_Nyt se sen teki. Koko maailma tietää että mä olen sen ryökäleen poika_.

Kuiskailu kävi yhä kiivaammaksi. Ace tunsi maailman sulavan ympärillään vain yhdeksi utuiseksi nauhaksi. Koko maailma tiesi hänen olevan merirosvokuningas Gol D. Rogerin poika. Sengoku oli sanonut sen. Nyt hänellä ei ollut enää mitään jäljellä. Samassa kuiskaukset muuttuivat huudoiksi. Ace kohotti varovasti päätään. Ja näki, kuinka Valkoparran alaisuudessa toimivat neljäkymmentäkolme alusta purjehtivat kohti Marinefordia.

"Mitä?!" Sengoku karjui.

"Katsokaa! Lahdessa näkyy jotain!" kuului sotilaitten seasta. Neljä tummaa hahmoa kohosivat kohti pintaa.

"Päällystettyjä aluksia..." Sengoku mutisi hampaitaan kiristellen. Valkoista valasta muistuttava laiva pärskähti pintaan kolme pienempää vanavedessään. Moby Dick-laiva oli saapunut, tuoden Valkoparran mukanaan.

"Vihollinen on päässyt läpi! Kaikki päälliköt ovat mukana!" karjunta täytti koko Marinefordin. Raskaat askeleet kaikuivat muureista, kun maailman vahvin mies asteli aluksensa keulaan.

"Rakkaan poikani on parasta olla ehjänä!" Valkoparta sanoi ja nauroi raskasta nauruaan.

"Isäukko!" Ace karjui tuijottaen tovereitaan, jotka olivat tulleet pelastamaan hänet. Valkoparta miehistöineen ja neljäkymmentäkolme hänen alaisuudessaan toimivaa laivaa, vastassaan valiojoukko merivoimien sotilaita, viisi kruununkaapparilordia sekä kolme kontra-amiraalia. Suurin taistelu sitten Merirosvojen aikakauden alun jälkeen oli vihdoin alkanut.


	9. Chapter 9

Tykit jyskyivät, aseet paukkuivat ja miekat kalahtelivat merirosvojen ja merivoimien ottaessa yhteen. Huudot täyttivät ilman. Ace istui polvillaan mestauslavalla ja tuijotti helvetillistä näkyä Sengoku ja Grap vierellään. Grapilla oli vaikeuksia pitää tunteensa kurissa. Ace oli sentään yksi hänen niin sanotuista perheenjäsenistään. Ja nyt hänet aiottiin tappaa. Se sai vanhan kehäraakinkin herkistymään.

"Miksette te eläneet niin kuin minä käskin?" hän kysyi hiljaa Acelta. Pisamanaamainen nuorukainen ei osannut vastata mitään. Sopivia sanoja ei ollut, tai sitten ne eivät vain suostuneet tulemaan. Yhtäkkiä ylhäältä alkoi kuitenkin kuulua hiljalleen voimistuvaa huutoa.

"Sanoinhan, että liioittelet!"

"Tuon silmäniskun vika."

"Mwinuako syytät, kroko!?"

"Miten vaan, mutta me kuollaan hei! Alla on jäätä!"

Ace kohotti katseensa taivaalle. Grap ja Sengoku katsoivat myöskin ylöspäin. Auringon eteen piirtyi sotalaivan siluetti.

"Hä..?" Ace kuiskasi hiljaa lähinnä itselleen.

"EN TAHDO KUOLLA TÄLLÄ LAILLABLE! PYSÄYTTÄKÄÄ MWINUUUUUT!"

"EI OLISI PITÄNYT KUUNNELLA IDEOITASI OLKIHATTU PERSKALES!"

"AAAAÄÄÄAAA..! AI! Mähän selviä koska olen kumia!"

"YKSINKÖPÄ AIOT PELASTUA!? TEEPÄ JOTAKIN, KUULETKO!?"

Sotilaat ja merirosvot pystyivät vain tuijottamaan suu auki taivaalta putoavaa sotalaivaa, joka toi mukanaan Emporio Ivankovin, Jinbein, Sir Crocodilen, Buggy-klovnin, Mr. 3:n, suuren joukon 'uumisia' ja koko porukan kärjessä olevan Monkey D. Luffyn.

"ACEEE! TULTIIN PELASTAMAAN SUT!"

**Hiukan myöhemmin, Tarai-merivirran ilmatila**

_Tykin jyske kuuluu jo... Valkoparta on kai saapunut. Täytyy kiirehtiä!_

Shira puristi toisen kätensä kaulassaan roikkuvan korun ympärille. Se oli aikanaan keikkunut Doran kaulassa taistelusta toiseen. Nyt se saisi jälleen kimmeltää ruudin savun läpi ja heijastaa miekkojen välkettä.

"Nyt mentiin", Shira mutisi ja puristi molemmat kätensä luudan varren ympärille kääntyen lähes kohtisuoraan syöksyyn pilvimassan läpi. Taistelun jylinä lähestyi lähestymistään, kunnes Shira pelmahti ulos pilvestä ja äänet jysähtivät häntä vastaan. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin henkäistä. Vuosien ajan ylpeästi merivoimien päämajana toiminut Marineford oli muuttunut hornankattilaksi. Valkoparta oli saapunut paikalle koko mittavan armadansa kanssa, merivoimien valiojoukot olivat puolustamassa linnakettaan ja jopa kaapparilordit olivat paikalla. Shiran alapuolella leviävä aukio kuhisi merirosvoja ja sotilaita, aseet paukkuivat, tykit jylisivät ja korviasärkevät huudot kertoivat vihasta, tuskasta ja kuolemasta. Toinen, paniikissa oleva puoli Shirasta olisi halunnut peittää korvat käsillään ja häipyä paikalta mahdollisimman pian, mutta toinen, koko ajan vahvemmaksi kasvava puoli halusi mukaan taisteluun. Shira karaisi mielensä ja alkoi ottaa selvää taistelun tilanteesta. Mestauslava, jolla Acen olisi kuulunut olla, oli muuttunut tulimereksi.

_Mitä?! Ei kai Ace vain ole..._

Sitten hänen silmänsä paikansivat tutun nuorukaisen kaaoksen keskeltä. Hänen rinnallaan juoksi "Olkihattu" Monkey D. Luffy.

_Taivaille kiitos, he ovat elossa... _Shira huokaisi helpotuksesta ja käänsi katseensa merivoimien sotilasjoukkoihin.

_Ole minusta kerrankin ylpeä äiti. Vaalin verenperintöäni, _Shira ajatteli ja liitti kätensä yhteen. Hänen sormiensa välistä alkoi loistaa sinistä valoa, joka kasvoi kasvamistaan. Sitten hän ojensi kätensä ja siniset liekehtivät pallot leimahtivat hänen kämmenistään syöksyen alas taistelukentälle aiheuttaen sarjan räjähdyksiä. Shira ei pitänyt ihmisten satuttamisesta, mutta joskus oli vain pakko iskeä takaisin. Yleisen kaaoksen vuoksi kukaan ei onneksi kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, mistä räjähdykset olivat tulleet. Tykinkuula hujahti Shiran ohi.

Samassa aukiolla kuului korvia huumaava jyrähdys. Shira näki kauhukseen koko Marinefordin haljenneen kahtia. Asialla ei voinut olla kukaan muu kuin Valkoparta.

"Perääntykää miehet! Meidän tiemme eroavat nyt tässä!" Valkoparta karjui.

"Isäukko! Älä viitsi, ala tulla!"

Valkoparta ei kuitenkaan vastannut. Hänen katseensa oli nauliutunut jonnekin kauemmas. Siellä seisoivat Ace, Luffy ja Akainu. Akainu huusi jotain Acelle ja Ace siitä suuttui silmin nähden valmistautuen hyökkäämään Akainun kimppuun. Akainu ei kuitenkaan jäänyt edes odottamaan Acea, vaan syöksyi Luffya kohti nyrkki kohotettuna...

Shira näki kaiken kuin hidastettuna. Akainu lähestyi, kohotti laavanyrkkinsä iskeäkseen Luffya ja samassa Ace ilmestyi hänen eteensä kuin tyhjästä. Laavanyrkki iskeytyi Acen vatsasta läpi. Koko aukio tuntui vetävän henkeä. Akainu veti nyrkkinsä irti Acesta, joka lysähti polvilleen nojaten raskaasti Luffya vasten.

Piittaamatta lainkaan ympärillään seisovasta mykistyneestä järkytyksestä Akainu kohotti nyrkkinsä uudestaan.

"Täytyy lopettaa tämä alkuunsa", hän mutisi. Marco huusi, ja syöksähti Vistan kanssa Akainua kohti, tietäen kuitenkin olevansa liian myöhässä. Molemmat D:n veljekset kuolisivat. Samassa kuitenkin jotain hehkuvan sinistä syöksyi taivaalta ja osui suoraan kontra-amiraalia rintaa lennättäen hänet rankasti taaksepäin.

"Mitä?!" Senkogu ärjäisi nähdessään yhden merivoimien vahvimmista miehistä lentävän ketoon. Grap kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Älä nyt sano Sengoku, mutta sinäkin tiedät vain yhden ihmisen omaavan tuollaisen iskun..."

"Morgan Dora..." Senkogu muodosti nimen huulillaan. Nuori nainen laskeutui luudallaan aivan Luffyn ja Acen vierelle.

"Ace! Oletko vielä elossa?" hän kysyi hädissään.

"Shira..?", Ace kohotti päätään nähdessään noitatytön edessään.

"Kutsukaa äkkiä lekuri!" joku Valkopartapiraateista karjui ja viittoi Moby Dickin laivalääkäriä luokseen.

"Turha vaiva", Ace yskähti, "Se poltti sisuskaluni... En mä..."

"Nyt et luovuta, minä en anna sinun kuolla", Shira ärähti ja viittoili Luffylle, "laske hänet makuulle."

"Mutta..." Ace yritti vielä.

"Suu kiinni", Shira sanoi topakasti ja työnsi Acen selälleen.

"Pitele hänestä kiinni", hän mutisi Luffylle, joka teki työtä käskettyä. Shira painoi kätensä Acen rinnalle, verinorot luikertelivat hänen sormiensa lomasta. Hän ei ikinä parantanut ihmisiä taikuudella. Se oli molemmille osapuolille liian rankaa. Potilaalle, jonka kehoon joutui vahvaa, vierasta voimaa sekä parantajalle, joka joutui pakottamaan omaa voimaansa toisen sisälle väkipakolla. Mutta nyt ei ollut valinnanvaraa. Sinistä valoa alkoi hehkua Shiran käsistä. Sen säteet tunkeutuivat Acen lihaan ja painuivat ihosta läpi. Ace karjui ja kouristeli, mutta Luffyn onnistui pitää hänet kutakuinkin paikoillaan. Shira puristi silmänsä kiinni ja työnsi Acen kehoon lisää taikuutta. Hän tunsi kuinka siniset säteet korjasivat palaneita sisäelimiä, kudosta, luuta, lihaa, ihoa... Lopulta taikuus teki tehtävänsä ja Ace lysähti maahan tajuttomana, mutta elossa. Mahtavat arvet selässä ja vatsassa jäisivät kyllä muistuttamaan kuoleman raja- kokemuksesta, mutta se oli loppujen lopuksi pieni hinta koko elämästä. Shira huohotti raskaasti ja kohotti katseensa Luffyyn.

"Vie Ace turvaan, minä turvaan selustanne", hän sanoi.

"Mutta..." Luffy älähti.

"Mene!"

Luffy nyökkäsi vakavana ja nappasi Acen olalleen lähtien juoksemaan kohti Valkopartapiraattien aluksia. Shira nousi hitaasti pystyyn ja kääntyi katsomaan edessään leviävää kaaosta. Merivoimat yrittivät pyrkiä Acen ja Luffyn perään hinnalla millä hyvänsä, mutta Valkopartapiraatit tekivät parhaansa estääkseen heitä siinä. Shira veti syvään henkeä ja kohotti kätensä. Sitten hänen käsistään syöksyi kaksi sinisenä hehkuvaa liekehtivää palloa, jotka lensivät etulinjan taakse ja räjähtivät merivoimiensotilaiden keskellä. Katseet kääntyivät liekkipallojen tulosuuntaan.

"Perääntykää! Nyt heti kaikki!" Shira karjui, "Minä hoidan tämän!"

"Miten niin perääntykää?! Älä ole hullu!" Shiraa lähimpänä seisova Vista ärähti takaisin. Shiran silmät välähtivät teräksisinä.

"Tehkää niin kuin sanon."

Vista arvioi tilannettaan kaksi sekuntia ja sitten jokin alkukantainen itsesuojeluvaisto sai hänet taipumaan hurjakatseisen nuoren naisen tahtoon.

"Miehet! Perääntykää! Taistelkaa tienne laivoille! Perääntykää!" Vista karjui ääntään kuuluville taisteluntuoksinan yli. Viesti meni kuitenkin perille ja hitaasti mutta varmasti merirosvot lähtivät perääntymään. Shira kohotti kätensä ja keskitti voimansa. Maasta riistäytyi irti järkyttävän kokoisia kivenlohkareita, jotka Shira sinkosi kättään heilauttamalla päin merivoimien linjoja. Sotilaat karjuivat tuskissaan kivien osuessa. Shira yritti sulkea korvansa tältä ja keskittyä seuraavaan hyökkäykseen. Samassa hän tunsi jonkun lähestyvän takaapäin. Hän kerkisi vain juuri ja juuri luoda suojamuuri itselleen ennen kuin Kizarun valonsäde osui. Se kilpistyi siniseen taikamuuriin ja levisi takana olevien sotilaiden keskuuteen.

"Uppista lallaa", Kizaru naurahti, "Etpä taida olla ihan tavallinen nuorikko."

"No en todellakaan", Shira mutisi ja ojensi kätensä. Siniset liekkilonkerot ilmestyivät maasta Kizarun alle ja kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen silmää nopeammin. Sitten ne paiskasivat hänet veteen. Sotilaat karjuivat kontra-amiraaliaan ja syöksyivät pelastamaan häntä, mutta Shiralla oli jo muuta mietittävää. Aokiji oli liikkumassa häntä kohti. Jäämies iski nopeasti eikä Shiralle jäänyt aikaa väistää. Hän jäätyi vyötäröään myöten kiinni maahan.

"Se taisi olla siinä", Aokiji sanoi.

"Kerrohan, onko sinua koskaan jäädytetty?" Shira kysyi hiljaa. Aokiji kohotti kulmaansa, mutta samassa Shira painoi kätensä hänen rinnalleen. Mustana kuultava jää levisi pitkin kontra-amiraalin rintakehää hänen raajoihinsa ja äkkiä jäämiehestä itsestään oli ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään tullut jääpatsas. Samaan aikaa jää Shiran alaruumiista suli ja noitatyttö oli jälleen vapaa. Nyt merivoimiensotilaita alkoi tosissaan pelottaa. Taivaalta tupsahtanut tyttö oli pelastanut Portgas D. Acen ja Monkey D. Luffyn, sekä iskenyt kaikki kolme kontra-amiraalia ketoon. Sotilaat alkoivat ottaa horjuvia askelia taemmas. Samassa joku hyökkäsi Shiran selustasta. Hän kerkisi vain hädin tuskin väistää Sengokun iskun ja hypähtää kauemmas uudesta ja pahimmasta vastustajastaan.

"Osaat iskuja, joita ole nähnyt vain yhden ihmisen aiemmin käyttävän; "Rogerin hurtan", Morgan Doran. Mutta sinä et ole Dora", Sengoku rähisi valmistautuen uuteen iskuunsa.

"En ole. Olen Morgan Shira", Shira sanoi ja virnisti, "ja ihan vain tiedoksi, äiti pitää enemmän "Mustaleski" nimityksestä."

"Vai olet sinä sen syöjättären tytär", Sengokun leukaperät kiristyivät, "joten Tohtori Kuoleman täytyy olla isäsi."

"Kukas muukaan? Ei kukaan muu olisi pärjännyt äidin kanssa" Shira naurahti ja veti yllättäen kätensä aivan Sengokun eteen. Merivoimien amiraali ei kerinnyt kunnolla edes reagoida, ennen kuin sininen liekkipallo osui häntä rintaan heittäen hänet päin Marinefordin linnoituksen muuria. Muuri sortui haudaten Sengokun alleen, mutta Shira ei jäänyt ihailemaan voittoaan.

"Luutis!" hän huusi luutaansa, joka syöksyi ilman halki hänen luokseen. Hän hyppäsi sen selkään ja lennähti matkaan. Taistelu oli alkanut kääntyä Valkopartapiraattien voitoksi. Heidän oli onnistunut perääntyä laivoilleen, jopa Valkoparta oli raahattu mukaan.

_Täydellistä, nyt minun täytyy enää varmistaa heidän pakonsa ja sitten... _Shiran ajatukset katkesivat yllättäen, kun polttavan raastava kipu iski hänen oikeaan jalkaansa. Shira kirkui ääneen ja hänen otteensa luudanvarresta herpaantui. Maankamara iski rajuna vastaan ja iho kuoriutui irti hänen otsastaan ja käsivarsistaan. Se oli sillä hetkellä kuitenkin hänen pienin murheensa. Shira kompuroi nojaamaan käsivarsiensa varaan ja jäi tuijottamaan punaisen hunnun läpi oikeaa jalkaansa, tai pikemminkin sitä, mitä siitä oli jäljellä. Polvesta alaspäin oli jäljellä vain tyhjää. Ja loppu jalkakin oli käytännössä yhtä suurta laavanokareiden peittämää palovammaa. Akainu laski nyrkkinsä ja tuijotti maassa makaavaa Shiraa lippalakkinsa varjosta.

"Nytpä et ennää juokse pakoon", laavamies sanoi ja valmistautui hyökkäämään. Shira näki elämänsä vilistävän filminauhana silmissään Akainun laavanyrkin lähestyessä kuin hidastettuna. Samassa kuitenkin kaksi hahmoa iski kontra-amiraalin sivuilta. "Feeniks" Marco ja "Ruusumiekkain" Vista.

"Törkeä temppu meinaan", Marco ärisi, "Haavoittuneiden kimppuun ei käydä!"

"Emme voineet auttaa Acea, mutta voimme ainakin auttaa hänen auttajaansa!" Vista huusi. Akainu lensi taaksepäin Marcon napatessa Shiran kainaloonsa. Seuraavat hetket Shiran elämässä koostuivat jalantyngässä sykkivästä kivusta, silmien edessä viistävästä yhä sumeammaksi käyvästä maasta, huudoista ja tykkien jyskeestä. Häntä siirreltiin käsistä toisiin, kunnes hän tunsi tulevansa sisätiloihin. Ovi paukahti kiinni ja taistelunmelske vaimeni aavistuksen verran.

"Missä minä olen?" hän ähkäisi pihisten erottaen enää hämärästi tilan katossa roikkuvan lampun valon.

"Turvassa", oli viimeinen asia jonka Shira kuuli. Sitten hänen maailmansa pimeni.

Huom. Päivitysväli venähti tällä kertaa hiukan pitkäksi nettiyhteyden puutteen vuoksi. Toivottavasti olette jaksaneet odottaa!


	10. Chapter 10

_Argh... Joka paikka kipeänä. Mitä oikein tapahtui..? Jotain Luffysta, isäukosta ja tovereista... Merivoimat... SOTA!_

Ace ponkaisi ylös vuoteestaan ja pälyili vauhkona ympärilleen. Hän oli omassa hytissään ja aallot keinuttelivat Moby Dickiä leppoisasti. Muistot kuitenkin vyöryivät hänen ylitseen ja saivat hänet ähkäisemään kivusta, niin ulkoisesta kuin sisäisestäkin.

_Mutta... Akainuhan iski mua. Eikö mun pitäisi olla kuollut? _ajatus tunki väistämättäkin Acen päähän. Hän nosti peittoaan ja katsoi vatsaansa. Se oli täysin ehjä, lukuun ottamatta suurta palovammasta tullutta arpea.

_Mutta miten..?_

Ace tiesi ettei saisi kysymyksiinsä vastausta vain makaamalla pitkin pituuttaan sängyssä. Niinpä hän nousi kivusta huolimatta ylös ja asteli varovasti ulos käytävään. Muutaman askeleen välein hän joutui kuitenkin pysähtymään ja antamaan valittavan ruumiinsa levätä. Ace oli elämänsä aikana ollut piestynä monta kertaa, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hänen olonsa oli oikeasti kuin jyrän alle jääneellä. Lopulta hänen onnistui konkata käytävän päässä olevalle ovelle, jonka takaa kuului ääniä. Ace työnsi oven auki ja siristeli silmiään äkillisessä kirkkaassa auringonvalossa kun hän asteli laivan kannelle sinisen taivaan alle. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

"Ace?" Marco kysyi.

"ACE!" Luffy kiljui ja hyppäsi veljensä kaulaan. Kaikki muutkin yhtyivät huutoon. Ace tuijotti tovereitaan sanattomana ja hymyili hämmentyneenä. Lopulta kun huutomyrsky laantui, hän istahti alas ja sai kuulla mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun hän oli menettänyt tajuntansa.

"Muistan kyllä kun Akainu iski mua, mutta miten oikein mä olen yhä elossa?" hän kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Shira teki jonkin ihmeparannuksen; käsistä hohti sinistä valoa ja kaikkea", Luffy selitti suu täynnä ruokaa, jota oli tuotu kannelle syötäväksi yllin kyllin.

"Ja sitten, olisitpa nähnyt meinaan", Marco sanoi äänessään selvää kunnioitusta, "Shira iski Akainun, Kizarun , Aokijin ja jopa Senkogun kanveesiin! "

"Ei se nyt ihan puhdas suoritus ollut", kuului närkästynyt ääni Marcon olan takaa, "ottihan se itsekin takkiinsa."

"Annabella", Marco kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi punapäistä alaistaan varoittavasti, "sinun on parempi pitää suutasi soukemmalla. Shira auttoi meitä valtavasti, hän pelasti Acen hengen! Joten en halua enää kuulla tuollaisia puheita, onko selvä meinaan?"

Annabella vilkaisi päällikköään kulmiensa alta ja kohautti välinpitämättömästi olkiaan, "Miten vain. Ei kiinnosta."

Marco huokaisi raskaasti. Thatchin kuoleman jälkeen Annabellan oikukas käytös oli muuttunut vain entistä oikukkaammaksi. Oli ollut Moby Dickin yksi yleisistä salaisuuksista, että neljännen osaston päällikön ja Marcon osaston parhaimman miekkailijan välillä oli ollut jotain säpinää. Sen takia Thatchin kuolema oli ollut erityisen kova kolaus juuri Annabellalle. Sekä Marco että itse Valkoparta olivat yrittäneet puhua hänen kanssaan asiasta, mutta siitä oli seurauksena ollut vain huutoa, pahaa mieltä ja Annabellan raivokohtauksia. Marco ei enää tiennyt mitä tehdä naisen kanssa. Hän kyllä hoiti hommansa kuten ennenkin, mutta viimeinenkin ystävällisyyteen ja ihmisyyteen luottava liekki tuntui sammuneen hänen sisältään. Marco ajelehti ajatuksissaan, kunnes hän tunsi hihassaan vaativan nykäisyn. Kun hän kääntyi, hän kohtasi Acen kauhistuneet kasvot.

"Mitä Shiralle on sattunut?" Ace kysyi silmät laajenneina. Marco tunsi kiven vatsansa pohjassa.

"Tuota noin... Sanotaanko että hän on kyllä kunnossa, mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?"

"Hän ei tullut takaisin ihan kokonaisensa meinaan."

Shira kiristeli hampaitaan ja puristi potilaspöydän laitoja. Moby Dickin laivalääkäri Shinda pesi hänen jalkansa tynkää puhdistusaineella ja sen kirvely sai vedet nousemaan Shiran silmiin.

"Olen pahoillani, mutten voi tehdä hyväksesi tämän enempää", Shinda sanoi tuskailevalla äänellä, "olen kyllä yhtään kehumatta sanottuna hyvä lääkäri, mutta minäkään en voi taikoa uusia raajoja tyhjästä."

Shira virnisti tuskaisesti.

"Et ehkä, mutta tunnen kyllä erään..." hän mutisi hiljaa.

"Hmm? Sanoitko jotain?" Shinda kysyi.

"En, mutisen vain omiani, anteeksi."

"Ei se mitään, itsekseen puhelu voi hyvinkin auttaa tuskaisissa tilanteissa."

"Isäni sanoi aina tuota samaa."

"Isäsi?" Shindan pää ponkaisi ylös, "tarkoitat kunnianarvoisaa Tohtori Kuolemaa, etkö vain?"

"Tuota...kyllä."

"Minä olen aina ihaillut häntä! Hän yhdisti niin mestarillisella tavalla taistelemisen ja lääkärinvalan. Voi jukra, olisinpa saanut tavata hänet..."

Shindan silmät loistivat niin avointa ihailua, ettei Shira hennonut sanoa, että tarinat usein liioittelivat totuutta. Tosin pakkohan hänen itsensäkin oli se myöntää; Tohtori Kuolema oli ollut ainutkertainen tapaus maan päällä. Tarinat kuitenkin tunsivat hänestä vain toisen puolen, määrätietoisen ja kylmäpäisen lääkärin, joka saattoi halutessaan olla hengenvaarallinen. Oli vain pari kolme ihmistä, jotka olivat nähneet hänestä myös sen toisen puolen; lämpimän ja elämää rakastavan miehen, joka halusi auttaa kaikkia taustasta riippumatta parhaan kykynsä mukaan. Se oli kuitenkin valitettavasti koitunut hänen kohtalokseen.

Samassa vastaanottohuoneen ovelle koputettiin raivokkaasti. Shinda huokasi paljonpuhuvan raskaasti.

"Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää se sanoa? Ei häiriötekijöitä, kun kursin kasaa potilaita!" hän ärähti oven suuntaan.

"Sori Shinda, mutta onko Shira siellä?" Shiran aistit terävöityivät, kun hän tunnisti Acen äänen.

"On kyllä, mutta -" Shindan lause keskeytyi, kun ovi paukahti auki ja Ace astui sisään.

"Shira!" hän huudahti ja pysähtyi keskelle lattiaa tuijottaen suu auki Shiran pahoin palanutta jalantynkää.

"Shira... Sun... Sun jalkasi..." Ace änkytti hiljaa.

"Ace! Ulos täältä! Shiran täytyy levätä, kuten myös sinunkin, joten ole hyvä ja-"

"Tuota, Shinda", Shira kääntyi lääkärin puoleen, "minusta tuntuu, että minun ja Acen pitää nyt hiukan keskustella. Kahden kesken."

"Mu-mutta...", Shinda yritti epätoivoisesti tajutessaan tilanteen luisuneen käsistään.

"Shinda, kiltti?" Shira pyysi ja kohotti etusormeaan. Shinda ponkaisi kuin taikaiskusta pystyyn ja marssi ripeää tahtia ulos ovesta.

"Hei! Mitä tämä on? Kehoni liikkuu itsestään! Miten minä pysähdyn?! Hei, apua!" Shindan huudot vaimenivat sulkeutuvan oven taakse. Ace tuijotti edelleen Shiran jalantynkää.

"Ei huolta, laitoin hänet vain kiertämään kehää laivan kannelle", Shira sanoi rauhoittelevasti hymyillen, "voin pysäyttää hänet milloin tahansa."

"Sun jalkasi", Ace kuiskasi hiljaa välittämättä pätkääkään Shindan kohtalosta, "mitä tapahtui?"

Shira huokaisi ja vakavoitui, "Akainun laava osui siihen ja... poltti sen. Ei sen pahempaa."

"Ai ei sen pahempaa?" Acen ääni kohosi, "Ei sen PAHEMPAA? Sulla ei ole enää toista jalkaa ja se on mun syytäni!"

"Eikä muuten ole", Shira ääni kiristyi, "minä itse tuppauduin Marinefordiin, tietäen täysin hyvin kaikki riskit. Älä syytä itseäsi."

"No olisit ollut tuppautumatta! Silloin sulla olisi vielä molemmat jalat ja -!"

"ACE!" Shiran ääni räsähti huoneen läpi kuin ukkonen. Ace jähmettyi paikoilleen ja katsoi tiukkailmeistä noitatyttöä.

"Kuule. Minä menetin kyllä toisen jalkani. Mutta minä saan sen takaisin, aivan varmasti. Mutta jos minä taas en olisi ikinä tullut Marinefordiin, niin...", Shiran ääni muuttui lähes kuiskaukseksi, "minä en olisi saanut sinua takaisin."

Hänen sanojaan seurasi hetken hiljaisuus.

"Shira... Tulitko sä siis... mun takiani?" Ace kysyi varovasti ja istuutui potilaspöydän reunalle Shiran viereen. Hän katsoi tytön mustien luomien reunustamiin vaaleansinisiin silmiin ja kuvitteli hetken aikaa näkevänsä niiden perällä jotain tavallista sädehtivämpää, mutta sitten se katosi takaisin piiloon sinne mistä oli tullutkin.

"Ace..." Shira nojautui eteenpäin ja kietoi kätensä Acen ympärille, "totta kai minä tulin sinun takiasi."

Acen sydän jätti useamman lyönnin väliin ja hän tunsi sisällään hehkuvan tulen roihahtavan. Hän kohotti varovasti kätensä ja vastasi Shiran halaukseen kuin peläten rikkovansa jotain. Tytön tummanruskeat hiussuortuvat kietoutuivat kutittelemaan hänen nenäänsä.

"Hiuksesi tuoksuvat hyvältä", hän sanoi hiljaa. Shira naurahti.

"Savua ja ruudinhajua", hän hymyili, "mutta siitä tulimiehet taitavat pitää."

He istuivat niin pitkän aikaa nojaten toisiinsa. Kaikki oli rauhallista ja Acesta tuntui siltä, että hän olisi voinut jäädä siihen vaikka koko loppuiäkseen vain tunteakseen Shiran sydämenlyönnit rinnallaan ja hennot kädet ympärillään. Se unelma kuitenkin särkyi, kun oven takaa alkoi kuulua metakkaa. Ace pomppasi ylös ja Shira vetäytyi kiireesti taaksepäin, kun Vista ja Marco saapuivat ovesta sisään kantaen välissään rimpuilevaa Shindaa, jonka jalat polkivat ilmaa.

"Onko tämä sinun tekosiasi Shira?" Marco kysyi nyökäten Shindan puoleen.

"Minun jalkani eivät pysähdy!" lääkäri parkui jo lähes itku kurkussa. Shira veti käden suulleen.

"Voi hyvänen aika! Anteeksi Shinda, minä unohdin sinut aivan kokonaan", hän sanoi pahoitellen ja heilautti sormeaan. Samalla hetkellä Shindan pakkoliikkeet lakkasivat ja mies lysähti helpotuksesta huokaisten lattialle. Marcon silmät kulkivat Acen ja Shiran väliä.

"Ja minkähän takia mahdoitkaan unohtaa meinaan?" hän kysyi peittämättä lainkaan vihjailevaa virnistystään.

"Niinpä, sitä minäkin tässä mietin", Vista oli heti juonessa mukana sivellen pitkiä viiksiään. Ace karahti naamaltaan punaiseksi ja mulkoili tovereitaan yrittäen näyttää mitäänsanomattomalta. Shira nieleskeli hetken sanojaan, mutta sai pidettyä itsensä ruodussa.

"Siihen on varmastikin hyvin monia asioita", hän mutisi nopeasti, "mutta oli miten oli, jos ette pahastu, niin minä alkaisin nyt miettimään kotiinlähtöä."

Marcon ja Vistan virnistely katkesi.

"Nytkö jo? Mutta, ethän sinä ole ollut täällä vielä kauaakaan", Vista sanoi hämmentyneenä, "Ja entä jalkasi?"

"Minä kiellän häntä lähtemässä tuossa kunnossa", Shida sanoi yrittäen tavoitella lääkärinarvokkuutta ääneensä, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut lattianrajasta.

"Voisit viipyä edes hieman pitempään meinaan", Marcokin yritti. Hän oli pistänyt merkille Acen venähtäneen naaman, kun noitatyttö oli sanonut asiansa, "antaisit jalkasi parantua ja pidämme vielä tänä iltana juhlat, joihin -"

"Kiitos, arvostan vieraanvaraisuuttanne kovasti", Shira hymyili, välttäen katsomasta Acea, "mutta minun täytyy päästä nyt kotiin. Jappa jos kuka osaa parantaa jalkani. Ja Nekollakin on varmasti jo kova ikävä."

Shiran sanat olivat kuin hitaasti vyöryvät kivenjärkäleet, jotka eivät jättäneet sijaa vastaväitteille. Marco nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Olkoon sitten meinaan. Tiedät luultavasti itse parhaiten mitä teet", hän sanoi, "mutta tarvitset varmaankin apua, nyt kun..." hän viittasi hienovaraisesti Shiran jalkaan.

"Kiitos, mutta enköhän minä pärjää", Shira sanoi ja kääntyi huoneen nurkkaa kohden, "Luutis."

Nurkassa seisonut luuta heräsi eloon ja lennähti emäntänsä luokse. Shira tarttui siihen ja nousi seisomaan nojaten sitä vasten koko painollaan. Luuta leijui ilmassa hievahtamattakaan alaspäin. Shira nappasi mukanaan retuuttamansa kovia kokeneen olkalaukun lattialta ja heilautti sen olalleen. Sitten hän lähti hitaasti yhdellä jalalla pompahdellen ja luutaan nojaten kohti ovea. Herrasmiehenä Vista avasi sen hänelle ja seurasi häntä käytävään. Ace seisoi edelleen hiljaa paikoillaan. Marco taputti häntä olalle.

"Tule. Mennään hyvästelemään", hän sanoi yrittäen hymyillä rohkaisevasti. Ace nyökkäsi pienesti ja lipui Marcon vanavedessä kannelle. Kaikki olivat kokoontuneet sinne. Shira puhui parhaillaan Valkoparran kanssa.

"...Ja muista, että olemme sinulle nyt palveluksen velkaa. Joten jos ikinä tarvitset apuamme, sen kun pyydät! Grah ha ha haa!" Valkoparta nauroi.

"Kiitos, pidän tämän mielessäni", Shira hymyili.

"Saat luultavasti merivoimat perääsi tämän jälkeen", tynnyrin päällä istuva Haruta sanoi, "etsintäkuulutus tulee ainakin aivan varmasti."

"Paljon mahdollista", Shira nyökkäsi vakavana, "mutta Blue Wine on melko pieni saari. En usko että kukaan sieltä osaa yhdistää minua Marinefordin tapahtumiin."

"Sitä ei tiedä, merivoimilla ja maailmanhallituksella on korvia ja silmiä kaikkialla", Fossa mutisi, "mutta kerrohan Jappalle terveisiä ja sano, että se hänen suosittelemansa tupakkamerkki on aivan erityisen hyvää!"

"Minä kerron kyllä", Shira sanoi hymyillen ja istahti hajareisin luudalleen, "kiitos vieraanvaraisuudestanne."

"Eipä tuo mitään, sinä sentään pelastit yhden poikani hengen. En voi kiittää kylliksi", Valkoparta hymähti rahisevalla äänellään. Shira hymyili ja kiersi kätensä luutansa varren ympärille. Hänen oli aika lähteä.

"Shira..." kuului tuttu ääni piraattien joukosta. Shira kääntyi katsomaan. Ace asteli hänen luokseen katse painuksissa. He olivat hetken aikaa hiljaa ja koko ympärillä odottava miehistö pidätti henkeään.

"Kiitos. Siitä että pelastit mut", Ace sanoi ja katsoi Shiraa.

"Kiitos itsellesi", Shira vastasi.

"Toivottavasti tavataan vielä."

Shira nyökkäsi, "Jos vain tuulet ovat myötä, Portgas D. Ace."

Tuuli yltyi, Shiran hiukset liehuivat ja samassa hän syöksähti siniselle taivaalle. Merirosvot vilkuttivat hyvästejään ja huutelivat hyvän matkan toivotuksia. Ace kohotti hiukan kättään.

_Jos vain tuulet ovat myötä Shira, _hän ajatteli kadottaessaan pisteen taivaanrannan sineen, _Jos vain tuulet ovat myötä._

**Myöhemmin, Blue Wine saarella**

"Mutta entä jos Shira on kuollut!" Neko parkui ties kuinka monennetta kertaa.

"Ei ole, ei varmana ole. Morganit eivät kuole niin vähäisestä asiasta kuin sota", Jappa puuskahti ja tunki pikkutyön käteen uuden nenäliinan. Shira oli ollut vasta muutaman päivän ajan poissa ja Neko oli jo käytännössä hermoromahduksen partaalla. Hän ei juurikaan syönyt, nukkui vain torkahduksittain ja heräsi aina huutaen painajaisiin. Jappa yritti rauhoitella ja lohduttaa häntä parhaan kykynsä mukaan, mutta empatiaan liiemmin kykenemättömänä ihmisenä itseään pitävälle vanhalle miehelle se ei ollut helppo tehtävä. Kaiken lisäksi hän oli joutunut laittamaan ruokaa. Siis oikeasti, kokkaamaan esiliina yllä ja kauha kädessä. Jappalle ei alkemistina tuottanut vaikeuksia luoda kultaa, hopeaa tai kuparia tai mitään muutakaan ainetta, mutta ruoanlaittaminen oli hänelle kauhistus. Ja tulokset olivat olleet sen mukaisia.

"Tai sitten", Neko sanoi nikotellen, "entä jos hänet on pidätetty ja hänet viedään Impel Towniin!"

Uusi itkunpurkaus ravisutteli Nekon pientä kehoa ja Jappa kiirehti ojentamaan hänelle lisää nenäliinoja.

_Shira, ole kiltti ja tule pian kotiin, _hän ajatteli hiljaa mielessään.

Samassa ulkoa kuului ääntä ja ovi aukesi. Neko ja Jappa käännähtivät katsomaan.

"Hei", Shira sanoi hymyillen. Neko säntäsi silmää nopeammin Shiran luokse ja takertui hänen helmoihinsa.

"SHIRA! SINÄ OLET KOTONA!" hän parkui onnesta ja rutisti pieniä käsiään Shiran ympärille. Shira hymyili ja silitti Nekon purppuranvärisiä takkuisia hiuksia.

"Taivaille kiitos olet kunnossa", Jappa huokaisi raskaasti, "jos sinulle olisi sattunut jotain, niin äitisi olisi... MISSÄ HELVETISSÄ SINUN JALKASI ON?!"

Neko havahtui Jappan huutoon ja jalantyngän huomatessaan hän alkoi kirkua. Nekon kirkunan ja Jappan sadattelun täyttämässä keittiössä Shira huokaisi hiljaa.

"Onpa kiva olla taas kotona."

Huom. Niille joita kiinnostaa, _shinda_ on japania ja tarkoittaa kuollutta. Moniselitteinen nimi lääkärille.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oletko valmis?" Jappa kysyi varovasti.

"Olen. Anna mennä", Shira sanoi hiljaa silmät suljettuina.

"Tämä sattuu, muista se."

"Mutta se auttaa, muista se."

"Hyvä on sitten."

Jappa painoi kätensä Shiran jalantyngälle ja aloitti. Shira makasi selällään keittiön lattialla ja puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Alkemistien kuvio hänen jalantynkänsä alla hehkui punaisena, kun Jappa muokkasi uudelleen luonnonlakeja ja alkoi luoda lähes tyhjästä uutta. Luu työntyi hitaasti natisten pitemmäksi , lihakset ja kudokset kietoutuivat sen ympärille, varpaat työntyivät esiin ja niihin kasvoi kynnet. Jappan huulet muodostivat äänettömiä sanoja ja Shiran sormenkynnet kaivautuivat tiukasti puulattiaan. Lopulta iho vetäytyi uuden jalan ylle ja kuvio sen alla lakkasi hehkumasta. Jappa nosti kätensä pois ja Shira puuskahti helpotuksesta tuskan lakatessa.

"No, kokeile nousta", Jappa kehotti. Shira nousi huojuen pystyyn ja siirteli varovasti painoa jalalta toiselle. Sitten hän otti kokeeksi muutaman askeleen ja hypähti pari kertaa. Aivan kuin häneltä ei ikinä olisi jalkaa katkennutkaan.

"Kuin omani", Shira sanoi hymyillen, "Kiitos Jappa, kiitos todella paljon."

"Eipä mitään", Jappa mutisi kykenemättä täysin peittämään omahyväisyyttä äänessään, "se toimii kuten oma jalkasi ja näyttääkin lähes aidolta, mutta muista, ettei se silti ole oma jalkasi. Sen luut eivät ole yhtä kestäviä kuin oikeat luut, eikä sen iho parannu yhtä hyvin haavoista kuin oikea. Joten ole varovainen sen kanssa."

"Minä olen", Shira lupasi katsellen lähes lumoutuneena uuden nilkkansa ojentumista. Äkkiseltään katsottuna se ei näyttänyt tavallisesta poikkeavalta, mutta tarkemmin tutkiessa siinä näkyi hienoinen keinotekoisuuden tuntu. Kuten Jappa aina sanoikin, alkemian tuotos oli aina vain naurettavan hyvin onnistunut valhe, jonka kaikki uskoivat. Kulta saattoi näyttää kullalta ja jalka jalalta, mutta kumpikaan ei silti käytännössä sisältänyt tippaakaan sellaisia 'todellisia' ainesosasia, joita niihin oikeasti olisi pitänyt kuulua. Alkemia oli yksi niistä magian osa-alueista, joita Shira ei ollut oikeastaan ikinä kunnolla ymmärtänyt. Hänelle riitti tällä hetkellä vain tieto siitä, että hänellä oli jälleen täysi pari jalkoja. Muulla ei ollut väliä.

"No niin", Shira sanoi ja puisteli mekkonsa helmaa, "siivotaanpa jäljet ja aletaan sitten laittaa ruokaa."

"Mitä on ruoaksi?" Jappa kysyi heti kärkkäänä.

"Kalaa ja uuniperunoita."

Jappan naama venähti aavistuksen verran, "Vai niin."

Shira hymyili myötätuntoisesti. Neko ilmestyi yläkerrasta ja hänen silmänsä sädehtivät kunnioitusta Jappaa kohtaan kun hän katseli Shiran uutta jalkaa. Keittiö laitettiin takaisin kuosiinsa ja sen jälkeen Shira lähti kaupunkiin. Leppeä tuuli heilutteli hänen hiuksiaan, kun hän istui luutansa selässä ja kaarteli alas talojen väliin jäävälle kujalle. Oli toripäivä ja ihmisiä oli siksikin tavallista enemmän liikkeellä. Shiran ympärille kuitenkin muodostui aina pieni hajurako. Kukaan ei halunnut olla liian liki "Noita-akkaa." Shiraa tämä ei liiemmin haitannut, saipahan ainakin omaa liikkumatilaa. Hän ajelehti ihmisvirran mukana satamaan, jossa kalastajat olivat juuri tuoneet saaliitaan maihin ja tuoreen kalan haju leijui nenässä. Shira oli juuri erään kalakauppiaan kojun luona vertailemassa kalojen hintoja, kun ihmisten keskuudessa alkoi yleinen liikehdintä kohti laitureita. Shira kohotti katseensa ja hänen sydämensä jätti yhden lyönnin väliin. Suuri laiva oli juuri parhaillaan laskemassa ankkuriin satamalaiturin vierelle. Se oli merivoimien alus.

"Merivoimat täällä? Minkä ihmeen tähden? Tämä täytyy nähdä", kalakauppias sanoi ja nyökkäsi pahoittelevasti Shiralle, "Suokaa anteeksi neiti, palaan aivan pian." Niin sanottuaan hän jätti kojunsa ja katosi ihmisvilinään. Tungosta alkoi olla jo niin paljon, että Shiran oli noustava tynnyrin päälle nähdäkseen mitä tapahtui. Laivasta marssi siistissä jonossa valkoisiin univormuihin pukeutuneita sotilaita, jotka asettuivat ennalta harjoiteltuihin muodostelmiin herättääkseen kunnioitusta katsojien joukossa. Sitten laskusiltaa pitkin alas asteli mies, joka sai väkijoukon kohahtamaan. Lippueamiraali Doberman kohotti arpiset kasvonsa ja tiiraili ympärilleen. Shira painautui kiinni seinään pelkästä refleksistä. Doberman kaivoi taskustaan esiin jonkin paperin ja katseli sitä tarkasti.

"Kuten kaikki varmaan tietänevät, vajaa kaksi viikkoa sitten käytiin Marinefordissa aikakautemme suurin taistelu merivoimien ja Valkoparran välillä. Armottomasta vastustuksestamme huolimatta Valkopartapiraattien onnistui kuitenkin paeta, mukanaan Portgas D. Ace, Gold Rogerin poika. Hän sai kuitenkin apua piraattien ulkopuoliselta tekijältä. Avunantaja pakeni, mutta meidän onnistui saada hänestä valokuva", Doberman taitteli paperin auki ja nosti sen kaikkien nähtäväksi. Shiran vatsa muljahti ympäri.

" "Noita-akka" Morgan Shira, "Rogerin hurttana" tunnetun Morgan Doran tytär. Palkkio 180 miljoonaa berryä."

_180 miljoonaa!? Ei voi olla totta, _Shira ajatteli kauhuissaan ihmisten alkaessa kohista kovaan ääneen. Morganin nimi tunnettiin kyllä tällä saarella hiukan liiankin hyvin. Nyt oli enää ajan kysymys koska joku onnenonkija myisi tietonsa "Noita-akan" kotitalon paikasta merivoimille. Shira laskeutui hiljaa tynnyrin päältä ja vetäytyi kujan varjoihin. Heti päästyään hiukan kauemmas satamasta hän hyppäsi Luutiksen selkään ja syöksyi kohti saaren pohjoispuolta. Lokit lennähtivät kauhusta kirkuen pois hänen tieltään ja kun hän lopulta laskeutui talonsa pihalle, hän ryntäsi suoraan ovesta sisään säikäyttäen kirjoja tutkineet Nekon ja Jappan.

"Taivaan tähden Shira, mitä nyt?" Jappa ärähti oven avauksesta tulleen äkillisen tuulenpuuskan pöllyttäessä hänen kirjansa sivuja, "Onko kaupunki tulessa vai hyökyaalto tulossa?"

"Ei kumpikaan", Shira sihahti hätäisesti, "nyt on varsinainen piru merrassa. Merivoimat ovat täällä."

"Merivoimat?" Neko uikahti, "Tulivatko ne hakemaan sinua?"

"Tulivat", Shira vastasi ja käänsi katseensa Jappan kalvenneisiin kasvoihin, "tarjoavat päästäni 180 miljoonaa."

"180 miljoonaa?" Jappa henkäisi, "Ei voi olla.."

"Kyllä nähtävästi voi", Shira sanoi, "Ne ovat hetkenä minä hyvänsä täällä. Pakatkaa äkkiä mukaan kaikki minkä tarvitsette ja minkä luudalla voi kantaa."

Neko säntäsi heti yläkertaan ja Jappakin kääntyi jo lähteäkseen, mutta katsoi vielä Shiraa vakavana.

"Minne me menemme?"

Shira silmät välähtivät ja hetken aikaa Jappa näki niiden perällä samanlaisen hehkuvan raivon maailmaa kohtaan kuin Doran silmissä aikoinaan, "Pois täältä."

Jappa nyökkäsi turhia kyselemättä ja katosi huoneeseensa. Shira hyöri ympäri keittiötä pakaten laukkuunsa kaikkia sellaisia rohtoja, joita oli hankala valmistaa ja raaka-aineita vaikea hankkia. Myöskin pari kirjaa pääsi mukaan, mutta suuri määrä tärkeitä esineitä joutui jäämään paikoilleen. Nyt Shiralla ei ollut kuitenkaan aikaa murehtia sellaisia, vaan hän keskittyi pohtimaan sopivaa pakopaikkaa.

_Minne, minne, minne?! Minne me voimme mennä? Kun etsintäkuulutus leviää, naamani ja nimeni tunnetaan kaikkialla ja kaikki ovat meidän kimpussamme. Sabaody-saarille? Rayleigh kuulemma asuu siellä päin. Hän on sentään äidin vanhoja ystäviä, ehkä hän voisi... Ei! Hänellä on omatkin ongelmansa. Entä sitten Uuteen maailmaan? Ei, en tunne sitä seutua juuri lainkaan. Paitsi... _kuva valkoisen valaan näköisestä laivasta piirtyi Shiran mieleen. Samassa Neko kolisteli portaat alas reppu selässään ja Jappa tuli omasta huoneestaan pieni kassi kädessään.

"No niin, olemme valmiit, lähde-" Jappa aloitti, muttei ikinä kerinnyt loppuun, kun ulkoa alkoi kuulua meteliä. Shira hiipi ikkunaan ja kurkisti verhojen raosta ulos. Merivoimien sotilaat asettuivat parhaillaan asemiin talon eteen, kaikilla pyssyt koholla ja varmistimet poissa päältä.

"Teidät on piiritetty! Tulkaa rauhallisesti ulos kädet ylhäällä! Teillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia, meillä on miesylivoima!" kuului Dobermanin käskevä ääni.

"Mitäs nyt tehdään?" Jappa kysyi hermostuneesti.

"Menkää te ylös ja olkaa valmiina. Minä tulen kohta perästä", Shira huitaisi kädellään. Neko ja Jappa tottelivat mukisematta ja kapusivat ylös. Shira käveli rauhallisesti ovelle ja avasi sen. Toista tusinaa pyssynsuuta osoitti häntä kohti. Hän kuitenkin keräsi kaiken uhmakkuutensa ja katsoi lippueamiraalia suoraan silmiin.

"Sotilaslippue kolkuttaa oveani keskellä kirkasta päivää. Mitä ihmettä se voi tarkoittaa?" hän kysyi ja sai äänensä pysymään värisemättä.

"Morgan Shira, olemme saapuneet pidättämään teidät. Olette syyllistyneet rikollisen auttamiseen, oikeuden vastustamiseen ja rikolliseen syntyperään. Suostutteko mukaamme vapaaehtoisesti vai täytyykö meidän käyttää voimakeinoja?" Doberman kysyi yllättävän asialliseen sävyyn ollakseen maineensa veroinen mies. Taustalla leijui kuitenkin koko ajan uhkaus; tulet meidän mukaamme tai itket ja tulet meidän mukaamme. Shira oli hetken vaiti. Hänet oli kasvatettu hyvätapaiseksi. Tohtori Kuolema oli ollut tarkka sellaisista asioista. Mutta siitä huolimatta Shira oli perinyt toisen puoliskon verestään Morgan Doralta, irvileualta, jota ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa olla kohtelias yhtään kenellekään. Shira puntaroi sisintään ja teki sitten jotain, mitä ei ollut ikinä edes kuvitellut tekevänsä.

"Bläääh!" hän näytti kieltä lippueamiraalille ja iski oven kiinni salvaten sen painavalla puupönkällä. Dobermanin raivoisa karjunta kuului ulkoa ja sotilaat säntäsivät takomaan ovea. Shira nappasi luutansa pöydän kulmalta ja loikki yläkertaan kaksi porrasta kerrallaan. Jappa ja Neko istuivat mitään kysymättä hänen taakseen luudan selkään, Neko Shiran ja Jappan väliin ettei putoaisi. Ja samalla hetkellä, kun ovi alakerrassa antoi periksi, yläkerran parvekkeen ovi räsähti tuhannen pirstaleiksi Shiran räjäyttäessä sen pois heidän tieltään. Ilmassa lentävät lasinsirut ja puunsäleet repivät muutamia naarmuja Shiran naamaan, mutta hän ei edes huomannut koko asiaa. Sotilaat huusivat alhaalla maassa ja yrittivät huonolla menestyksellä ampua ylöspäin, kun luudan selässä ratsastava kolmikko kohosi korkeuksiin.

"Näytitkö sinä Dobermanille kieltä?" Jappa kysyi hiukan huolta äänessään.

"Näytin", Shira sanoi sen enempää valehtelematta.

"Alat muistuttaa huolestuttavan paljon Doraa, tiedä se."

"Olen pahoillani, mutta Mustaleskestä ja Kuolemasta ei tämän parempaa synny", Shira sanoi eikä voinut peittää sarkastista virnistystään, "Ja senpä takia nuo tyypit haluavatkin minut hengiltä."

**Kolme päivää myöhemmin, Uusi maailma, Moby Dick**

Valkopartapiraatit istuivat ruokasalissa ja tekivät illallisestaan selvää. Acekin söi hyvällä halulla, mutta toverit olivat silti pistäneet merkille toisen osaston päällikön muuttuneen käytöksen. Hän hoiti tehtävänsä edelleen hyvin, nauroi, jutteli, söi ja joi aivan kuten ennenkin, mutta aina toisinaan joku yllätti hänet reelingin äärestä, tuijottelemasta tyhjästi taivaalle, kuin haaveillen jostain.

"Sinulla on ikävä Shiraa", Marco naljaili jälleen kerran.

"Eikä ole! Tai siis kyllähän hän pelasti mut, mutta en mä nyt..." Ace ärisi ruoka suussa.

"Minusta hän on oikein hurmaava nuori neitokainen", Vista jatkoi ärsyttämistä, "Isäukkohan pyysi häntä käymään joskus."

"Ja se tyttö kyllä varmana pitää sanansa", kolmannen osaston päällikkö Joz virnisti.

"Nyt riittää, mä en jaksa tuota teidän asioiden vääristelyä", Ace murahti.

"Pysy housuissasi hurmuri", Marco naurahti, "me vain pidämme hiukan hauskaa sinun kustannuksellasi, ei sen kummempaa meinaan."

"No joo, mutta te puhutte koko ajan aivan kuin Shira ilmestyisi tuosta ovesta sisään hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja hyppäisi kaulaani!" Ace rähisi ja viittasi ruokailutilan kaksoisoviin. Ja mahdollisuuden ollessa yksi miljoonasta, Acen sanat osuivat juuri oikeaan kohtaan.

"Iltaa", Shira sanoi pahoitellen työntyessään ovesta sisään, "toivottavasti emme häiritse teitä pahasti."

Puhe piraattien keskuudessa vaimeni yhä useamman huomatessa tulijan. Acen leuka roikkui auki. Vista tyrskähti ja Marco pukkasi häntä kylkeen yrittäen samalla itsekin pidätellä naurua.

"Shira?" Ace sai lopulta ähkäistyä, "Mitä sä täällä teet?"

"Ai helvetin kuustoista , persukset on yhtä vesikelloa!" Jappa ärisi astuen ovesta sisään Shiran vierelle.

"Jappa, kielenkäyttö", noitatyttö huokaisi raskaasti.

"Ja paskat! Sinulla ei ole juuri nyt oikeutta saarnata minulle yhtään mistään mitään!" Jappa ärjyi vauhtiin päästessään ja osoitti murhaavasti Shiran pitelemää luutaa, "sinä olet juuri lennättänyt minua tuon epämukavan hökötyksen selässä jo melkein kolme vuorokautta läpi happosateiden, tulivuortenpurkausten, lumituiskujen, myrskypilvien, salama-!"

"Kiitos Jappa, riittää" Shira kirahti ääni teräksisenä. Vanhus sulki suunsa, mutta mutisi vielä jotain takamuksestaan. Neko kurkisteli varovasti kaksoisovien välistä ruokasaliin ja vetäytyi sitten kiireesti Shiran taakse piiloon naama punaisensa huomattuaan Vistan piraattien joukossa. Vista puolestaan vältti katsomasta Jappaa.

"Niin, tuota noin", Shira mutisi ja rykäisi, "asia on nyt niin, että tarvitsisin hiukan apuanne. Siis, jos vain vastapalveluksen tarjous on yhä voimassa."

Kukaan ei hetkeen sanonut mitään, mutta sitten jyrisevä nauru täytti koko huoneen.

"Grah ha ha ha haa! Luonteen perusteella sinua ei kyllä Doran tytöksi uskoisi!" Valkoparta nauroi, "Hän olisi vain marssinut sisään kuin omistaisi koko laivan ja kertonut vasta sitten asiansa."

"Niin, äiti on... suuri persoona", Shira mutisi diplomaattisesti hymynkare suupielessä, "mutta siitä vastapalveluksesta..."

"Kerro vain. Maailmassa ei ole montakaan asiaa, johon me emme kykenisi", Valkoparta hymyili.

"No, hyvä on. Me tarvitsisimme yösijaa, joksikin ajaksi", Shira selitti, "Kävisikö se päinsä?"

"Vai pitäisi minun majoittaa kolme ihmistä laivalleni josta tilaahan ei puutu! Grah ha ha haa!", Valkoparta nauroi vielä raikuvammin kuin hetki sitten, "Tyttö, oletko sinä tosissasi? Niin pienikö on vastapalveluksemme tarve?"

"Se on ainoa asia jota tällä hetkellä tarvitsen, olen pahoillani", Shira sanoi ja hymyili hieman vaivautuneesti.

"Minkä takia sinä haluat tulla tänne?" kuului yhtäkkiä myrkyllinen ääni, "Sinähän olet niin maan mainio noitakin, että voisit taikoa talon itsellesi." Shira kääntyi ja kohtasi Annabellan halveksuntaa tihkuvan katseen. Muu miehistö pidätti henkeään.

"Sen takia, ettei minulla ole juuri nyt muuta paikkaa, minne mennä", Shira sanoi rauhallisesti, "Merivoimat piirittivät taloni ja meidän oli lähdettävä."

"Etkö sinä olisi muka voinut muuttaa niitä kaikki sammakoiksi tai jotain, häh?!" Annabella heitti takaisin riidanhakuisesti.

"Annabella..." Marco aloitti varoittavasti.

"Se ei olisi ollut niin yksinkertaista; ensinnäkin pihassani olisi ollut sen jälkeen laumallinen sammakoita ja toisekseen merivoimat olisivat taatusti tulleet takaisin vielä isommalla joukolla."

"Voi ei kamalaa! Piha täynnä sammakoita, hyi!" Annabella näytteli sievistelevää, "onpa kauheaa, joo."

"En satu pitämään sammakoista."

"Kuulehan noita-akka, minua alkaa pikku hiljaa ärsyttää tuo sinun 'Neiti-olen-aina-niin-rauhallinen-ja-ystävällinen' - juttu, tajusitko? Sinä olet niin rasittavan ärsyttävän omahyväinen, että-"

"Annabella!" Marco äsähti, "Lopeta. Ja pyydä Shiralta anteeksi meinaan."

Punapään silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä ja loukatusta egosta. Hän vilkaisi Shiraa kulmiensa alta, mutisi sitten nopeasti ja epäselvästi jotain ja paineli ruokailutilasta ulos ovat paukkuen. Marco huokaisi raskaasti.

"Anteeksi Annabellan puolesta, hän on hiukan..öh..."

"Ei se mitään, ymmärrän kyllä", Shira hymähti rauhoittelevasti.

"Merivoimat? Mitä ne sinusta halusivat?" Haruta käänsi keskustelun jälleen alkuperäiseen aiheeseensa. Shira ei sanonut mitään, mutta kaivoi olkalaukustaan rypistyneen paperin, jonka taitteli auki ja ojensi Harutalle. Kahdennentoista osaston lyhyenläntä päällikkö silmäili paperin alusta loppuun ja henkäisi.

"180 miljoonaa! Ei voi olla totta!"

"Mitä?" Ace älähti ja sieppasi paperin Harutan kädestä Marcon, Vistan ja Jozin tungeksiessa hänen olkansa takana nähdäkseen myöskin jotain. Etsintäkuulutus oli virallinen, hallituksen vahvistama ja siinä oli Shiran kuva. Sen yllä luki 'Wanted' ja alapuolella ' "Noita-akka" Morgan Shira, palkkio 180,000,000 berryä.'

"Tämä on siitä Marinefordin jutusta, eikö vain?" Ace sanoi hiljaa, "Ensin sä menetät jalkasi ja nyt vielä rauhasi! Ja se on mun syytäni!"

"Anteeksi vain, mutta mistä jalasta sinä puhut?" Jappa yskähti merkitsevästi. Ace kohotti katseensa ja huomasi vasta nyt Shiran muuttuneen jälleen kokonaiseksi.

"Häh?" hän ynähti ja katsoi Shiraa, joka hymyili arvoituksellisesti.

"Magiaa."


	12. Chapter 12

Loppupäivä kului rauhallisissa merkeissä. Laivalla oli useampikin hytti vapaana ja saapunut kolmikko otti niistä käyttöönsä kaksi. Jappa sai omansa ja Neko jakoi Shiran kanssa toisen, koska ei halunnut nukkua yksin. Shinda hämmästeli Shiran "parantunutta" jalkaa ja Jappa sai aihetta hymyillä omahyväisenä. Päivä kääntyi iltaa ja yksi toisensa jälkeen kaikki vetäytyivät nukkumaan tai muuten vain omiin oloihinsa. Ainoastaan kansivahdit valvoisivat koko yön tarkkaillen merta mahdollisten vihollisten varalta. Tänä yönä Ace oli yksi vuorossa olijoista. Hän asettautui mukavasti lempipaikalleen lähelle keulaa ja katseli öiselle taivaalle, jossa kimmelsivät miljoonat ja taas miljoonat tähdet. Meri oli melko tyyni, vain pieni tuulenvire heilutteli aaltoja ja laivan köysistöä.

"Kaunis ilta jälleen, vai mitä?"

Ace kääntyi hätkähtäen ympäri. Shira nojaili reelinkiin hiukan kauempana. Ace huokaisi äkillisestä adrenaliinipurkauksesta ja asteli lähemmäs noitatyttöä.

"Jep. Samanlainen ilta kuin silloin... Silloin Blue Winella", Ace sanoi yrittäen avata pientä keskustelua. Shiralla oli tavanomainen sininen mekkonsa yllään ja pieni koru kaulassaan. Ace ei ollut varma mitä materiaalia se oli. Ensin hän oli luullut sitä kullaksi, mutta sitten hän oli huomannut korun pinnassa olevien hennosti näkyvien fraktaalikuvioiden muuttavan muotoaan koko ajan. Jotain maagista koruun kuitenkin taatusti liittyi, jos se kerran oli kuulunut jo Morgan Dorallekin.

"Niin, Blue Winella", Shira huokaisi, "pääsenköhän ikinä enää palaamaan sinne?"

"Ehkä", Ace vastasi diplomaattisesti, "mutta onko sulla siellä mitään minkä vuoksi palata?"

Shiran siniset silmät välähtivät sen verran varoittavasti, että Ace tajusi osuneensa arkaan aiheeseen.

"Siis... En mä sitä tarkoittanut, etteikö sulla olisi siellä mitään, mä vaan... tuota..", tulimies yritti paniikissa vetää sanojaan takaisin. Shira hymähti pienesti ja hymyili.

"Ei se mitään Ace, ymmärrän kyllä mitä tarkoitat. Ja olet vieläpä oikeassakin. Minulla ei ole ollut siellä pitkään aikaan mitään välittämisen arvoista Jappaa, Nekoa ja taloani lukuun ottamatta", Shira sanoi ja lisäsi silmät mustaan mereen nauliintuneina, "ei sen jälkeen kun äiti lähti viimeisen kerran ja isä kuoli."

Tuli hetken vaivautunut hiljaisuus. Sitten Ace karaisi kurkkuaan.

"Mitä heille tapahtui?"

Shira naurahti.

"No äiti, hän oli liian impulsiivinen pysyäkseen kauaa aloillaan. Hän oli aina muutaman kuukauden kotona ja sitten hän katosi pariksi vuodeksi ties minne. Olin kaksitoista kun hän lähti jälleen kerran, mutta siltä reissultaan hän ei ole palannut vieläkään."

"Onko hän elossa?"

"Totta kai on!", Shira melkein kivahti, "minä tiedän kyllä jos ja kun hän ikinä kuolee. Kuolee ja pääsee toivottavasti tapaamaan taas isää, jos on olemassa paikkaa rajan tuolla puolen."

Ace pysyi kohteliaasti vaiti ja antoi tytön etsiä sopivia sanoja.

"Isä... Hän oli hyvin mukava ihminen. Opetti minua parantamaan potilaita ja valmistamaan lääkkeitä. Hän oli hyvin tarkka ja tunnollinen, ei tyytynyt puolivillaiseen. Auttoi aina kaikkia jotka vain raahautuivat oven taakse. Ja se koitui hänen kohtalokseen", Shiran ääni synkkeni, "hänet pidätettiin. Merirosvojen auttamisesta. Eikä häntä viety edes Impel Towniin. Teloittivat heti. Mutta isä ei tehnyt missään vaiheessa vastarintaa, koska ei omasta mielestään ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Eikä ollutkaan. Sairasta ihmistä pitää aina auttaa, yhteiskuntaluokkaan katsomatta."

Jälleen hetken aikaa ainoa ääni oli aaltojen kohina.

"Entä sinun vanhempasi?" Shira kysyi hiljaa. Ace vilkaisi häntä syrjäsilmin.

"Ei hätää, tiedän kyllä oikeasta isästäsi, Rogerista", Shira lisäsi.

"Mulla on vaan yksi isä ja hänen nimensä on Valkoparta", Ace tuhahti vaivautumatta edes liiemmin peittelemään inhoaan biologista isäänsä kohtaan, "siltä Rogerin pirulta mä en ole saanut mitään muuta kuin kirotun verenperimän."

Shira katseli hiljaa Acen kasvoja tuulen heiluttaessa heidän molempiensa hiuksia entistä pahempiin takkuihin.

"Äiti taas oli hieno ihminen, ainakin mulle on kerrottu näin. Ja pakko myöntää, se piti mua sisällään kaksikymmentä kuukautta etteivät merivoimat saaneet mua. Se kuoli sen takia synnytykseen. Mutta Grapin ukko kertoi, että se todella rakasti mua, viimeiseen hengenvetoonsa asti."

"Hieno nainen."

"Niin oli."

Kaksikko seisoi hiljaa reelingin ääressä ja katseli merelle. Kummankin suonissa virtasi maailman etsityimpien ja vihatuimpien ihmisten verta. Kumpikin oli saanut kärsiä sen takia, mutta kumpikin oli onnekseen löytänyt myös ihmisiä, jotka rakastivat heitä verenperinnöistään huolimatta.

Samassa Shira nauroi.

"Mitä nyt?" Ace kääntyi hämmentyneenä tytön puoleen, jonka hartiat hytkyivät äkillisessä naurunpuuskassa.

"Ei", Shira hihitti, "mietin tässä vain mitä äiti mahtaisi sanoa jos tietäisi minun olevan Valkoparran laivalla, kapteeninsa pojan kanssa!"

Ace ajatteli samaa asiaa. Hän kuvitteli mielessään naisen josta oli kuullut paljon tarinoita. Tarinoita, jotka sisälsivät paljon selittämättömiä asioita, tuhottuja armadoja, poltettua maata, kuolleita ruumiita...

_Morgan Doran kerrotaan joskus löylyttäneen kokonaisen laivan miehistö, koska joku miehistä oli katsonut häntä hiukan liian pitkään... Ja jos sellainen nainen saisi tietoonsa, että mä hengaan hänen tyttärensä kanssa, niin... _Ace nielaisi eikä vienyt ajatustaan loppuun asti. Siitä huolimatta hänen onnistui hymyillä, kun hän katseli Shiran naurusta säihkyviä silmiä. Shira kohotti katseensa ja katsoi Acea suoraan silmiin. Tulimies tunsi lämmön kohoavan poskilleen ja veti kiireesti hattua syvemmälle päähänsä.

"Tuota noin", Ace sanoi ja rykäisi, "Jos ei haittaa, mä jatkan nyt velvollisuuksiani kansivahtina. Täällä Uudessa maailmassa ei ikinä tiedä mitä tulee vastaan."

Shira hymyili.

"Kiitos Ace. On turvallista nukkua, kun tiedän sinun olevan vahdissa. Öitä", hän sanoi virnistäen ja lähti sisälle. Ace jäi nojailemaan reelinkiin. Sitten hänkin naurahti ja virnisti leveästi.

_Parempi pysyä kaukana tästä laivasta tänä yönä viholliset... Mä olen nimittäin virkeämpänä kuin koskaan!_

Ace lähti hiljaa rallatellen kiertämään kantta ympäri. Hän ei huomannut ylhäällä mastossa seisovaa hahmoa, joka oli nähnyt ja kuullut koko hänen keskustelunsa Shiran kanssa. Annabella tuijotti katkerana sisälle kadonneen Shiran perään. Ainoastaan kuu näki ohuen juovan, joka kimmelsi miekkailijanaisen poskella.

Shira tuijotteli hiljaa hytin kattoon. Neko tuhisi hänen yläpuolellaan kerrossängyn toisessa kerroksessa vielä unten mailla, täysin autuaan tietämättömänä opettajansa sisällä käydystä kiivaasta kamppailusta.

_Hyvä on, olen ollut viimeiset puolitoista tuntia hereillä ja kello on kuusi aamulla. Tavallisesti olisin tähän aikaan jo puuhailemassa keittiössäni, mutta nyt makaan edelleen sängyssä, koska likipitäen kaikki muutkin nukkuvat vielä. Periaatteessa voisin mennä vaikkapa valmistelemaan aamiaista, mutta en ole varma osaanko tehdä sitä oikein. Kaikilla kokeilla on keittiössään niin omat piintyneet tapansa, että..._ Shiran ajatusketju kulki hänen aivojensa kriittiseen osaan ja pysähtyi sinne.

_Voi hyvänen aika, olenko minä ihan tyhmä? Ei aamiaisen laittaminen mitään alkemiaa ole!_

Shira nousi varovasti ylös vuoteestaan ja pukeutui rivakasti tavanomaiseen sinimustaan mekkoonsa. Sitten hän lipui äänettömästi ulos hytistä Nekoa herättämättä. Hän asteli pitkin Moby Dickin käytäviä kunnes saapui kapyysiin. Laivan kokkeja ei näkynyt. Shira katseli ympärilleen hiukan sottaisessa keittiössä ja virnisti.

"Katsotaanpa sitten mitä saan aikaiseksi..." hän mutisi ja koukisti sormiaan. Kaappien ovet aukesivat ja tavaroita alkoi leijailla niistä ulos. Kanamunat rikkoivat itse itsensä kulhoon, jauhot kaatuivat niiden päälle, kauha saapui ja alkoi sekoittaa lettutaikinaa. Samaan aikaa sankoon oli ilmestynyt taianuomaisesti vettä ja moppi luuttusi rasvatahraisia lattioita. Pekonit paistuivat itsekseen pannuilla ja käänsivät aina välillä puoltaan. Purkit ja purnukat, kipot ja kupit lentelivät kaikki ilmassa Shiran ympärillä joka heilutteli käsiään kuin kapellimestari. Aamiainen valmistui ripeää tahtia, eikä Shiran ollut tarvinnut liata käsiään vielä kertaakaan. Välillä oli äärettömän hauskaa olla noita.

"Mitääh..?!" laivakokin leuka loksahti auki kun hän näki valmiiksi katetut pöydät täynnä höyryäviä ruoka-astioita.

"Suonette anteeksi, mutta heräsin aikaisin ja ajattelin auttaa vähäsen", Shira hymyili ja taputti tyrmistynyttä kokkia olalle, "taisin tosin innostua hiukan liikaa."

"Ei, juu, ei, siis... kiitos. On mukavaa tulla välillä itsekin katettuun pöytään", kokki hymyili hämillään, "jos jäätte pitemmäksikin aikaa, voit tulla keittiöön töihin."

"Kiitos, pidän mielessä", Shira hymähti, "mutta en ole varma jäämmekö kovinkaan pitkäksi aikaa."

"Hyvä on, teette miten tahdotte", kokki sanoi ja virnisti, "mutta muista, että teikäläiset ovat aina tervetulleita Moby Dickille."

Shria hymyili ja sitten ruokasaliin alkoikin virrata miehistöä. Kaikki hämmästelivät uudenlaista ruokaa, mutta totesivat sen hyväksi. Aamiaista ei oltu ikinä ennen santsattu näin. Pian levisi myös tieto, että Shira oli ollut asialla ja se tuntui innostavan kaikkia vielä enemmän. Lopulta pöydät oli tyhjennetty viimeistä murua myöten ja kaikki valuivat omien tehtäviensä pariin. Shira oli vielä auttamassa ruokasalin siivoamisessa, kun ovi kävi.

"Eikä?! Onko aamiainen jo ohi?" Ace älähti myrtyneenä nähdessään tyhjät pöydät. Vartiovuoron takia hän oli valvonut lähes koko yön ja nukkunutkin siksi pitkään. Nyt se alkoi kaduttaa.

"No, voin minä sinulle jotain leipää etsiä, mutta..." kokki mutisi, kun Shira puutui puheeseen.

"Ei huolta Ace, arvelinkin että nukut pommiin", noitatyttö sanoi ja hymyili, "keittiön sivupöydällä, kuvun alla. Ota sieltä."

Ace kohotti kulmaansa, mutta asteli keittiön ovista sisään ja löysi kuin löysikin Shiran puhuman kuvun. Ja sen alla oli kokonainen repertuaari ruokaa; pekonia, paistettuja munia, lettuja, voileipiä ja tietysti salaattia. Shira oli tarkka kasviksista. Ace katseli täyttä lautastaan suu auki.

"Tyttö tykkää sinusta", kokki sanoi työntyessään ovista sisään. Acen posket helahtivat punertaviksi.

"Eikä tykkää, Shira vain... jätti mulle ruokaa", tulimies selitti mutisten. Kokki naurahti.

"Tie miehen sydämeen käy vatsan kautta!"

Ace jätti kokin nauramaan itsekseen ja haukkasi voileipää.

_Hyvää..._

Shira oli juuri astelemassa ulos kannelle, kun joku törmäsi hänen ohitseen ja tönäisi häntä.

"Sori", Annabella sihahti kaikkea muuta kuin sitä tarkoittaen. Shira kurtisti kulmiaan ja huokaisi.

"Tiedän ettet pidä minusta, mutta ei silti tarvitse olla epäkohtelias."

Annabella käännähti ympäri silmät salamoiden.

"Ai jaa? Onko käytöksessäni jotain valitettavaa, _noita_?"

Shira puri huultaan.

"En tarkoita sitä, sanon vain, että -"

"Sanot vain, sanot vain! Hitto, etkö sinä piittaa yhtään mistään?"

"Piittaan minä, yritän vain -"

"Siis tajuatko oikeasti itsekään miten rasittavaa tuollainen ikuisuuskiltti marttyyrius oikein on?"

Naiskaksikko oli saapunut kannelle ja yleisöä alkoi kerääntyä heidän ympärilleen. Marco luovi tietään kaikkien läpi hyvin vihaisen näköisenä.

"Annabella..." hän aloitti synkällä äänellä. Punapää vilkaisi päällikköään murhaavasti.

"Äläkä sinä puutu tähän!" hän ärähti niin että sai jopa Marcon hätkähtämään. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin Shiran puoleen.

"Kuulehan noita-akka, minulla ei ole hajuakaan, kuka sinä kuvittelet olevasi, mutta usko huviksesi; täällä ei kaivata mielistelijöitä. Voit aivan rauhassa söpöttää vienolla pikku äänelläsi, räpsytellä silmiäsi ja käyttäytyä kuin jokin suurikin avuntuoja, mutta tiedä se, että täällä sillä ei pitkälle pötkitä. Niin kuin ei pötkinyt Mustaleskikään. Saat sanoa mitä huvittaa, mutta siitä akasta ei ole kuulunut mitään viimeiseen kahdeksaan vuoteen joten paljosta vetoa että se makaa jossain ojanpohjalla ja -"

Shira teki kädellään yhden ainoan liikkeen ja Annabellan suu sulkeutui. Punapään silmät laajenivat.

"Mmmhmm!" Annabella yritti repiä suutaan auki mutta tuloksetta, "Mmmhmmmhm?!"

"Tiedoksesi, että minusta voit sanoa ihan mitä tahansa", Shiran sanat tipahtelivat ilmassa kuin jääpuikot, "mutta äidistäni sinulla ei ole oikeutta sanoa yhtään mitään."

Annabella murisi ja hyökkäsi raivoissaan kohti Shiraa. Shira nosti etusormensa pystyyn ja Annabella jähmettyi kesken liikkeensä. Ainoastaan hänen silmänsä pyörivät hurjina kuopissaan.

"Annabella", Shira aloitti sovittelevaan äänensävyyn, "sinä ilmeisesti ihmettelit, miksi minä olen ikuisuuskiltti. Kyllä minä osaan suuttua, tiedä se. Mutta suuttumiskynnykseni on melko korkea. Enkä minä sinulle voi suuttua, koska minä tiedän, ettet sinä ole oikeasti tuollainen. Sinä olet nyt vain hiukan päästäsi pyörällä, koska olet menettänyt rakkaasi."

Annabellan silmistä loisti viha ja raivo, mutta myös suru.

"Kun menettää jonkun jota rakastaa, on aivan luonnollista mennä pois tolaltaan. On aivan sallittua sulkeutua itseensä ja sanoa jotain ajattelematonta. Mutta mieti, haluaisiko Thatch sinun olevan sellainen? Pitäisikö hän muka siitä? Ehkä hän haluaisi sinun olevan pikemminkin... onnellinen?"

Annabellan silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan kun hän tuijotti Shiraa.

_Jos katse voisi tappaa... _Shira ajatteli ja siirtyi pois Annabellan tieltä. Hän väänteli taas sormiaan ja Annabellan lumous haihtui. Miekkailijanainen ähkäisi kaatuessaan pari holtitonta askelta eteenpäin. Hän seisoi hiljaa raivosta huohottaen paikoillaan selin Shiraa kohden. Hitaasti hän käänsi päätään ja mulkaisi noitatyttöä olkansa yli.

"Älä jauha paskaa asioista joista et tiedä mitään noita", hän murisi niin hiljaa, että vain Shira kuuli. Sitten hän ryntäsi tiehensä laivan sisälle. Ace tuli häntä käytävässä vastaan.

"Annabella, mitä nyt?" Ace hämmästyi huomatessaan tavallisesti piinkovan naisen silmissä kyyneleitä.

"Ei yhtään mitään Ace", Annabella sähähti tappavasti kuin käärme. Ace jäi katsomaan hän jälkeensä, mutta jatkoi sitten matkaansa. Ylhäällä kannella tunnelma oli myös viileä. Ace huomasi Shiran nojailevan reelinkiin ja asteli hänen luokseen.

"Hei Shira, kiitos ruoasta, oli tosi hyvää", Ace sanoi virnistäen. Shira hymyili hiukan poissaolevasti.

"No sepä mukava kuulla."

"Muuten, mitä täällä on tapahtunut? Annabellakin oli äsken ihan suunniltaan", Ace sanoi täysin viattomana.

"Täällä ei ole tapahtunut yhtään mitään Ace", Shira sanoi äänenpainolla, joka kertoi keskustelun päättyneen. Ace seisoi hetken ymmällään odottaen turhaan jatkoa.

"No okei, mä tästä menen sitten..." hän mutisi ja jätti noitatytön tuijottelemaan merelle.

_Miksi kukaan ei enää kerro mulle yhtään mitään?_

"Ace!" Marco huudahti toiselta puolen kantta, "Tule tänne!"

Ace solmi loppuun sitomansa köyden ja asteli sitten Marcon luo. Ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö osoitti taivaanrantaa. Koko aamupäivä oli ollut poutaista ja aurinko oli paistanut, mutta Uuden maailman tunnetusti epävakaat sääolot vaihtelivat nopeasti. Horisontista nousi nopeasti lähestyviä mustia pilviä, jotka enteilivät myrskyä.

"Sää huononee meinaan", Marco mutisi tuijottaen tummaa taivasta, "myrsky iskee hetkenä minä hyvänsä."

"Jep, paranee valmistautua", Ace nyökkäsi.

"Kiinnittäkää irtotavarat ja menkää paikoillenne meinaan!" Marco huusi käskyn ja kaikki piraatit säntäsivät toimittamaan tehtäviään. Ace etsi puolestaan käsiinsä laivan keulassa istuvat Shiran ja Nekon, jotka tutkivat jotain Shiran mukanaan tuomaa kirjaa, jonka sivut olivat jo kellastuneet ja repaleiset.

"Teidänkin kannattaisi ehkä mennä hyttiin. Kohta tulee kylmää kyytiä", Ace sanoi.

"Taidat olla oikeassa. Teemme niin", Shira nyökkäsi, "Tule Neko."

Kaksikko lähti hoippumaan jo huomattavasti heiluvan kannen yli kohti ovea. Yhtäkkiä laivan kylkeen kuitenkin iski jättikokoinen aalto ja kaikki kaatuivat niille sijoilleen. Tuuli tarrasi purjeisiin ja yritti repiä niitä mukaansa, sade alkoi piiskata kantta ja ukkonen jyrähteli. Uusi aalto iski styyrpuurin puolelta ja heitti pari irti olevaa tynnyriä mereen.

"Kaikki paikoilleen! Kiristäkää köydet ja nostakaa purjeet, ennen kuin ne repeytyvät meinaan!" Marcon karjunta kuului jostain sadeverhon läpi. Miehistö juoksenteli ympäriinsä ja taisteli epätoivoisesti myrskyä vastaan. Ace etsi katseellaan Shiraa ja Nekoa ja näki molempien takertuneen paniikinuomaisesti portaiden kaiteeseen. Hän avasi suunsa huutaakseen näitä menemään sisälle, kun jättimäinen aalto iski suoraan kannelle. Ace menetti jalansijansa ja tunsi kauhukseen paiskautuvansa laidan yli. Ja koska pirunmarjavoimaiset eivät osanneet enää uida, veteen joutuminen tarkoitti hukkumista.

"MARCO!" Ace karjui ja vetäisi samalla merivettä henkeensä. Rajusti yskien ja henkeään haukkoen hän yritti vielä kerran huutaa tovereitaan, mutta suolainen merivesi imaisi hänet sisäänsä ja Ace alkoi vajota kohti syvyyksiä. Maailma pimeni, meri vei kaikki voimat...

Samassa Ace kuitenkin tunsi etäisesti, kuinka käsivarret tarttuivat häneen ja lähtivät vetämään takaisin ylös. Shira nousi pärskähtäen pintaan ja veti Acen rintaansa vasten yrittäen pitää hänen päänsä vedenpinnan yläpuolella.

"Täällä! Heittäkää köysi!" hän karjui epätoivoisesti kohti kauemmas ajelehtivaa Moby Dickiä. Marco karjui hänelle jotain vastaukseksi, mutta sanat hukkuivat myrskyyn. Nekon kiljunta kantautui vielä tuulen ja sateen läpi, mutta sekin alkoi pikkuhiljaa vaieta. Shira kohotti kätensä valmiina tekemään minkä tahansa mieleen juolahtavan loitsun, mutta aalto iski heitä edestäpäin ja veti heidät uppeluksiin. Shira täytyi ponnistella henkensä edestä saadakseen nostettua alasimeksi muuttuneen Acen takaisin pinnalle. Moby Dick näkyi enää etäisenä ääriviivana sateessa. Kaukaiset huudot kuuluivat vielä hetken aikaa mutta sitten nekin katosivat laivan myötä aaltojen taakse. Shira yritti vielä toivottomasti karjua kurkku käheänä apua, mutta vastausta ei enää kuulunut. Hän ja Ace ajelehtivat nyt keskellä myrskyävää merta, täysin ypöyksin.

Huom. Kiitoksia kommenteista! Ne ovat aina kirjoittajalle ilo :)


	13. Chapter 13

Ace avasi silmänsä. Hän näki vain suuren sinisen taivaan. Hän kohottautui istumaan ja näki suuren sinisen meren. Hän käänsi päätään ja näki Shiran sinisessä mekossaan istuvan vierellään. Noitatyttö käänsi laiskasti päätään.

"Huomenta Ace."

"Huomenta", Ace mutisi hiukan hämmentyneenä ja puisteli päätään, joka tuntui olevan täynnä merivettä, "Mä muistan myrskyn ja sen kun mä meinasin hukkua, mutta miten... mitä oikein tapahtui?"

"Hyppäsin perässäsi ja pidin sinut pinnalla. Ajauduimme kuitenkin erilleen laivasta ja jäimme ajelehtimaan", Shira sanoi ja haukotteli, "onneksi tämä saari kuitenkin tuli vastaan. Muuten me olisimme todellakin hukkuneet."

Ace ajatteli hetken ja kysyi sitten, "Miksi sä hyppäsit mun perässäni mereen?"

Shiran tavallisesti hyvin levollisille kasvoille kohosi yllättynyt ilme, aivan kuin hän olisi jäänyt kiinni jostain.

"En kai vain halunnut sinun hukkuvan", hän änkytti nopeasti ja käänsi sitten katseensa tiukasti horisonttiin.

Ace katseli Shiran suolaveden pörröttämiä takkuisia hiuksia ja edelleen hiukan kosteaa mekkoa. Sitten hän vilkaisi olkansa yli rantakaistaleen takana alkavaa metsää.

"Missä me ollaan?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Shira rykäisi, hän oli saanut itsensä taas kasaan.

"Ei pienintäkään aavistusta. Tämä oli vain ensimmäinen pala maata joka tuli vastaan."

Ace kohottautui seisomaan ja katseli silmänkantamattomiin jatkuvaa merta, jossa ei näkynyt pienintäkään elonmerkkiä paria lokkia lukuun ottamatta.

"Moby voi olla missä hyvänsä", hän mutisi hiljaa lähinnä itsekseen.

"Pystyisitkö sä lentämään tai jotain?" hän kysyi sitten osoittaen sanansa Shiralle. Noitatyttö kohautti olkiaan.

"Pystyisin. Siis jos minulla vain olisi luutani, joka on edelleen tiukasti laivalla", noitatyttö sanoi masentuneesti, "Periaatteessa pystyisin kuljettamaan meitä tuulen mukana tai teleporttaaminenkin onnistuisi, mutta ongelmana on se, etten tiedä Mody Dickin sijaintia. Jos voimat loppuvat meren yllä tai teleporttaus epäonnistuu, niin se on menoa."

"Teleporttaus?" Ace hämmästyi, "Osaatko sä sellaistakin?"

"Osaan, tosin vain hyvin lyhyitä matkoja ja vain, jos olen käynyt määränpäässä aiemmin. Mutta en juuri ikinä käytä sitä, kuluttaa niin rutosti voimia."

"Munkaan tulivoimista ei ole nyt mitään hyötyä", Ace puuskahti ärtyneesti.

_Mitä tulella muka tekee autiolla saarella? Ei mitään! Raivostuttavaa olla näin hyödytön! _Ace sätti itseään päänsä sisällä. Yhtäkkiä Shira nousi ylös ja asteli Acen vierelle.

"En olisi niinkään varma. Olemme jumissa täällä ehkä pitemmänkin aikaa, ja minä ainakin haluan nuotion ruoanlaittoa varten."

Shira seisoi aivan Acen vieressä niin lähellä, että Ace oli melkein tuntevinaan hänen kehostaan hohkaavan lämmön. He olivat täysin kaksin autiolla saarella keskellä ei mitään. Ei Acen tovereita virnistelemässä vinosti, ei Jappan valvovaa katsetta selkäpiissä, ei Nekoa Shiran jaloissa kiehnäämässä. Liekki tulimiehen sisällä leimahti hiukan tavallista suuremmaksi, kun hän ajatteli tätä kaikkea ja hän joutui rykimään kurkkuaan saadakseen itsensä taas aisoihin.

"Mikä nyt tuli Ace?" Shira kysyi huolestuneena Acen köhiessä.

"Ei mikään", Ace ähkäisi ja suoristi selkänsä, "mietin vaan onko kaikki kunnossa Mobylla. Se kyllä kestää hyvin myrskyjä, mutta silti..."

"Ace. Sinun toverisi ja isäsi ovat maailman vahvimpia piraatteja. Ei yksi myrsky heitä niin vain peittoa. He seilaavat juuri nyt tuolla jossain meitä etsien."

"Joo", Ace sanoi ja hymyili hämillään. Shiran sanat olivat täynnä niin vilpitöntä uskoa, että niihin oli helppo uskoa.

"Mutta jos me joudutaan olemaan tällä kauemminkin, niin meidän täytyy rakentaa jonkinlainen suoja", Ace jatkoi mietteliäästi.

"Jonkinlainen maja vai? Osaatko rakentaa sellaisen?"

"Osaanhan mä. Ihan kädenkäänteessä", Ace sanoi ja virnisti. Tavallisesti se sai Shiran hyvälle tuulelle, mutta nyt häntä hiukan huolestutti, kun tulimies lähti hortoilemaan pitkin hiekkarantaa ajopuiden toivossa.

_Mitähän tästä tulee? _Shira mietti hiljaa mielessään.

"No niin. Mitäs tykkäät?" Ace sanoi ja astui kauemmas ihaillakseen kättensä jälkeä. Shira katsoi pää kallellaan ajopuista ja palmunlehvistä kasattua hökkeliä, jota saattoi ehkä juuri ja juuri hyvällä tahdolla kutsua majaksi.

"Tuota noin, Ace..."

"Älä nyt! Se voi näyttää kamalalta, mutta on oikeasti tosi kestävä."

"Okei."

"Sä epäilet."

"Enkä epäile."

"Epäilet."

"Enpäs."

"Kylläpäs", Ace sanoi päättäen väittelyn, "mutta usko pois. Penskana tuli rakennettua majoja niin paljon, että taito on yhä lihasmuistissa."

Shira vilkaisi syrjäsilmin Acea, joka näytti vajonneen jonnekin vuosien taakse kauas pois paikkaan, jonne vain harvoilla ja valituilla oli pääsy. Shira vilkaisi majaa uudestaan ja kuvitteli pienen Acen touhuamassa innokkaana se ympärillä. Sama musta tukka, samat pisamat ja mitä luultavimmin samat valppaat silmät. Shira tirskahti.

"Mitä nyt?" Ace kysyi.

"Ei mitään", Shira valehteli nopeasti, "ehkäpä tuota ei olekaan pintaan katsominen. Jos se kestää, se on täydellinen."

Ace hymyili Shiran astellessa sisälle majaan. Se oli yllättävän paljon siistimpi ja tilavampi kuin mitä olisi voinut ulkoapäin olettaa. Shira pyörähteli lehväkaton alla ja asteli lopulta takaisin oviaukolle.

"Tämä on hieno."

"Kiva että tykkäät", Ace virnisti ja kääntyi sitten ympäri osoittaen nyrkillään pientä risukasaa, joka saisi toimittaa nuotion virkaa, "_HIKEN!"_

Lieskat leimahtivat Acen nyrkistä ja sytyttivät kasan iloisesti palamaan. Shira kumartui ruokkimaan tulta hiukan isommilla klapeilla.

"Mä lähden etsimään jotain syötävää, alkaa olla nälkä", Ace sanoi ja hieroi tyhjältä tuntuvaa vatsaansa.

"Selvä, tuo jotain kasviksia, hedelmiä tai jotain", Shira sanoi Acen loittonevalle selälle.

"Joo joo", tulimies vastasi ja katosi alkukasvillisuuden joukkoon.

_Kuinkahan kauan Ace on jo viipynyt? _Shira mietti hiljaa mielessään. Tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi istunut rätisevän nuotion ääressä jo tuntikausia. Mikä tulimiehellä saattoi kestää? Vatsan kurina leikkasi Shiran ajatuksia tämän tästä ja sai hänet tuntemaan kielellään herkullisten, grillattujen kasvisten maun. Shira ei ollut kasvissyöjä, mutta hän ei vain liiemmin perustanut lihasta. Yhtäkkiä Shira kuuli askelia ja pensaitten kahinaa takaansa. Hän pyörähti ympäri juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen Acen rymyävän pusikoiden läpi jumalattoman kokoinen villisika olallaan.

"Mitäs pidät?" Ace kysyi viattoman riemastuneena virnistellen. Shira antoi katseensa kulkea kammottavan sian ja hymyilevän Acen väliä. Välillä hän unohti minkälaisen voimamiehen kanssa oli tekemisissä. Sitten hän kuitenkin huomasi kuvasta puuttuvan palasen ja rykäisi.

"Entäs kasvikset?"

"Häh?" Ace älähti yllättyneenä.

"Muistaakseni minä pyysin sinua tuomaan myös kasviksia", Shiran sanat kieppuivat ilmassa kuin liikkeelle lähtenyt kivivyöry.

"Äh, en mä löytänyt mitään", Ace mutisi kyllästyneesti Shiran katsetta väistäen.

"Et jaksanut siis edes etsiä."

"No en mä nyt kun tuosta villisiasta riittää niin paljon syötävää meille kummallekin."

"Minä en suostu syömään pelkkää lihaa", Shira ilmoitti napakasti Morganin suvulle tyypillisen jääräpäisyyden nostaessa päätään, "minä haluan kasviksia."

"No mitä kasviksia mun muka olisi pitänyt tuoda? Sä et antanut kunnon ohjeita", Ace protestoi alkaen pikku hiljaa ärtyä.

"En, koska oletin sinun tunnistavan ainakin joitain hedelmiä, joita Grand Linen saarilla kasvaa."

"Hitto soikoon, täällä kasvaa ainakin miljardia lajia hedelmiä. Pitäisikö mun muka osata tunnistaa ne kaikki?"

"Kuulehan, esimerkiksi banaaneja kasvaa kaikilla Grand Linen saarilla, hiukan eri lajikkeina, mutta silti. Kai sinä banaanin tunnistat?"

"No joo joo, mutta tajuatko miten hankalaa on kiivetä puun latvaan villisika olalla?"

"Mikset laskenut sitä hetkeksi aikaa maahan?!"

"No tulee roskia!"

"Koska sinä olet roskista välittänyt?! Tuo ruhohan makaa nytkin melkein kuralammikossa!"

"Miksi sä vänkäät niistä kasviksista?! Ei voi olla niin kamalaa!"

"On se! Kukaan ei syö pelkkää lihaa! Äläkä vaihda puheenaihetta noin nopeasti!"

"Oikeasti, mikä sua riipii?! Mä syön käytännössä pelkää lihaa ja voin silti hyvin!" Ace raivosi takaisin jo melkein yhtä hurjana kuin Morgan Doran perillinen häntä vastapäätä.

"Puolet ateriasta pitää koostua kasviksista!" Shira vaahtosi ja melkein polki jalkaansa, "Joten älä selitä siinä, vaan mene etsimään jotain hedelmiä tai yrttejä!"

"No olkoon, mennään sitten etsimään sulle jotain rehuja!" Ace ärähti kyllästyneesti ja potkaisi pikkukiviä kääntäessään Shiralle selkänsä.

"Älä puhu minulle tuohon sävyyn Portgas", Shira ärisi.

"En puhu ollenkaan!" Ace sähähti takaisin ennen kuin katosi pensaitten sekaan. Shira puuskahti ärtyneesti.

_Eikö iso ihminen voi ymmärtää että kasvikset ovat tärkeitä? Käsittämätöntä, _hän mutisi hiljaa mielessään ennen kuin alkoi leikellä villisiasta palasia Acen veitsellä, jonka tulimies oli unohtanut maahan majanrakennuspuuhiensa jäljiltä. Kohta yksi suurehko lihapala tirisikin onnellisesti vartaassa Shiran käännellessä sitä tasaisesti. Herkullinen paistuvan lihan tuoksu leijui ilmassa ja sai Shiran tyhjän vatsan kurisemaan. Lihapala alkoi olla mukavan murean näköinen ja alkukantaiset vaistot saivat Shiran nappaamaan vartaan käteensä ja lihapalan suuhunsa.

_Tämähän on ihan hyvää. Enkä ole laittanut edes minkään sorttisia mausteita. Ehkä Acen ei olisikaan tarvinnut lähteä hakemaan..._

Kuvan ärtyneenä pensaikkoon katoavasta tulimiehestä sai Shiran mielen mustumaan ja hänen teki pahaa niellä.

_On tämäkin! Olemme kaksin autiolla saarella ties missä ja riitelemme silti lautasmallista. Taisin hiukan ylireagoida. Meillä on molemmilla niin erilaiset tottumukset, että niitä on vaikea sovittaa yhteen. Olisin itse voinut käydä keräämässä kasveja, eihän Ace osaa erottaa toisistaan edes syötäväksi kelpaavia kasveja, saatikka sitten myrkkykasveja..._

Shira painoi päänsä käsien varaan ja puuskahti.

_Hitto että osaan olla välillä niin äitini kaltainen._

Samassa Shira kuuli risahduksen takaansa.

_Mitä? Palasiko Ace jo nyt?_ hän ihmetteli ja kohotti päätään aikeenaan kääntyä katsomaan, kun joku tarrasi hänestä kiinni ja peitti hänen suunsa ja nenänsä kostealla rievulla. Jo yksi henkäys riitti kertomaan Shiralle rievun kosteuden aiheuttajan.

_Unilääkettä?! Mitä ihm...?_

"Hyvää yötä Noita-akka", oli viimeinen asia jonka Shira kuuli nukahtaessaan kesken ajatuksensa.

_No niin, nyt luulisi Shiran olevan tyytyväinen,_ Ace ajatteli astellessaan kohti leiriä mukanaan iso kasvin lehti, johon hän oli käärinyt suuren joukon löytämiään hedelmiä ja kasveja. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan niiden nimistä tai syömäkelpoisuudesta, mutta se ei juuri nyt jaksanut kiinnostaa Acea.

_Hitto se nainen osaa olla ärsyttävä! Väittää olevansa säyseämpi kuin äitinsä... Pah! Noita-akkoja molemmat!_

Samassa Ace pelästyi omaa ajatustaan niin, että seisahtui paikoilleen.

_Ei voi olla... Mitä mä just ajattelin? En mä... Ei Shira... Eikä, en mä sellaista voi ajatella! _

Ace puuskahti ja hieroi silmien väliään jatkaen matkaansa.

_Me ollaan molemmat nyt vaan väsyneitä, nälkäisiä ja kärttyisiä. Ja okei, ehkä mun olisi pitänyt tuoda Shiralle niitä hedelmiä heti kättelyssä, kun se niitä oikein erikseen pyysi._

Samassa Acen ajatukset kuitenkin keskeytyivät, kun hänen nenäänsä leijui palaneen käry, joka tuli huolestuttavasti juuri heidän majansa suunnalta.

_Onnistuiko Shira kärtsäämään jotain?_

Ace harppoi viimeiset askeleet hiukan nopeammin ja pölähti pensaitten seasta majan edustalle. Palaneen käryn aiheuttaja oli villisikapaistin pala, joka virui vartaassaan tulen yllä ja alkoi vähitellen muistuttaa yhä enemmän ja enemmän hiilikokkaretta. Shiraa ei näkynyt missään.

"Shira?" Ace huudahti. Ei vastausta.

"Shira!" Ace huusi hiukan kovempaa, "Missä sä olet?"

Ei vieläkään vastausta. Ace pyöri ympäri leiriä yrittäen etsiä pienintäkin elonmerkkiä noitatytöstä. Mitään ei kuulunut.

"Shira!" Ace huusi uudestaan. Samassa hän huomasi maassa jotain kimmeltävää. Hän polvistui noukkimaan sen ylös ja käänteli sitä käsissään. Se oli Shiran kullankeltainen koru, jonka pinnassa kieppui fraktaalikuvioita. Kaikki pahimmat mahdolliset vaihtoehdot Shiran olinpaikasta jysähtivät kerralla Acen mieleen.

"SHIRA!"

Huom. Taas tuli vähän pitkä päivitysväli, toivottavasti jaksoitte odottaa :)


	14. Chapter 14

_...Mitä... tapahtuu...?...Missä... minä...olen...? _Shiran ajatus kulki hitaasti kuin suossa kahlaten. Joka kohta hänen kehostaan tuntui vieraalta ja nivelet olivat omituisen tunnottomat.

_...Täytyy... ottaa...selvää...missä...olen..._

Shira joutui keskittymään saadakseen ajateltua lauseensa loppuun. Ohimoita särki ja verkkokalvoilla vilisi tähtiä, kun hän lopulta sai punnerrettua lyijyn raskaat silmänsä auki. Vastassa odotti vaakatasoon kääntynyt maailma, joka oli lähinnä utuista puuroa ja etäisiä varjoja. Shira sulki toisen silmänsä keskittääkseen katseensa kolmeen tummimpaan varjoon, jotka tarkentuivat hitaasti kolmeksi ihmiseksi. He olivat kaikki miehiä; yksi vaaleatukkainen ja toinen ruskeatukkainen, jolla oli hurjat arvet naamassaan. Kolmas miehistä oli vähintään parimetrinen kaljunsa tatuoinut korsto. He tuntuivat keskustelevan jostain kiihkeästi keskenään, mutta Shira ei saanut selvää mistä. Asevarustuksestaan päätellen porukka oli kuitenkin palkkionmetsästäjiä, mikä oli useimmiten huolestuttava asia. Shira makasi maassa poski ruohikkoa vasten ja yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta lihakset eivät totelleet käskyjä. Ainoastaan käsivarret suostuivat liikahtamaan sen verran, että Shira tajusi ranteittensa olevan sidottu.

_...Ei...voi olla... Hoitelen heidät...hetkessä._

Shira yritti liikutella sormiaan loitsun aikaansaamiseksi, mutta kaikki hermoradat olivat liian turtia välittääkseen magiaa eteenpäin. Shira ynähti hiljaa. Vaaleatukkainen palkkionmetsästäjä huomasi hänet.

"Hei, katsokaa kuka on herännyt!" hän huudahti tovereidensa kääntyessä myöskin katsomaan. Arpinaama virnisti häijyn oloisesti ja asteli aivan Shiran eteen kyykistyen hänen tasolleen.

"No jopas, jopas, jopas", arpinaama sanoi ja virnisti, "prinsessa Ruusunen on herännyt. Ei mutta, anteeksi, sähän oletkin Noita-akka."

Shira murisi, koska suu ei suostunut muodostamaan sanoja.

"Äh, relaa nyt vähän", arpinaama jatkoi naureskellen, "tiedän kyllä, että sunlaisellesi maailmanluokan tähdelle on ikävää jäädä kiinni tällaisille pahaisille B-luokan palkkionmetsästäjille, mutta minkäs teet; varomattomuudesta joutuu maksamaan."

Shira tuhahti.

"Ja siitä myös maksetaan; kunhan raahaamme sut merivoimien eteen, olemme äkkiä 180 miljoonaa rikkaampia", arpinaama hymyili ja tarttui Shiraa tukasta nostaen hänet silmätysten kanssaan, "ikävä juttu muru, olisi ollut kiva tehdä kanssasi lähemminkin tuttavuutta, mutta bisnes on bisnestä."

_...Haista paska..._

Shiran katse alkoi tarkentua yhä paremmaksi ja hänen siniset silmänsä muuttuivat teräksisiksi jääpuikoiksi, jotka alkoivat porautua arpinaaman vihreisiin silmiin. Mies värähti ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Hei Rosso", hän huudahti vaaleatukkaiselle toverilleen, "mimmi kaipaa lisää mömmöjä."

"Hoituu heti Kiro", Rossoksi kutsuttu mies nyökkäsi ja alkoi kaivella reppuaan. Hän veti esiin neulan ja kokeili sen toimivuutta.

"Pidä likka aloillaan Sumo", hän mutisi kaljupäiselle korstolle. Mies nyökkäsi ja otti Shiraa napakalla otteella olkapäistä kiinni, aivan kuin noitatyttö olisi muka pystynyt pyristelemään vastaan. Rosso tuli lähemmäs neulan kanssa ja piikitti Shiran käsivarteen jotain hyytelömäistä kirkasta ainetta. Shiran katse alkoi jälleen harittaa.

_...Ei...hitto..._

Huumausaine alkoi vaikuttaa ja Shira lysähti hervottomaksi vajoten takaisin unenomaiseen tajuttomuuteen.

"Mitäs mä sanoin, helppoa kuin mikä!" arpinaamainen Kiro nauroi noitatytön maatessa jalkojensa juuressa.

"Jep, kävi ihan mieletön tuuri, kun törmättiin tällaisella pikku saarella näin isoon kultakaivokseen", Rosso nauroi mukana.

"Älkää riemuitko vielä", Sumo sanoi varoittavalla äänellä, "se tulijätkä on yhä edelleen vapaalla jalalla."

"Äh, antaa olla vaan", Kiro huitaisi kädellään, "me häivytään ennen kuin se kerkiää edes tajuta mitä tapahtui. Ota tyttö kantoon niin lähdetään veneelle."

Samaan aikaan kuta kuinkin saaren toisella puolella.

"SHIRA!"

Tulenlieskat leimahtivat alkukasvillisuutta polttaen. Eläimet pakenivat, eivät niinkään tulta, vaan sen aiheuttajaa, pisamaposkista tummahiuksista nuorukaista, jonka aura huokui silkkaa hätää, huolta ja ylitsepursuavaa raivoa, jonka kohde tulisi katumaan hyvin hartaasti syntymäänsä. Ace varjosti kädellä silmiään nähdäkseen paremmin savuavan ympäristönsä. Hän oli kulkenut saarella ristiin rastiin jo ainakin puolitoista tuntia jättäen jälkeensä savua ja tuhkaa, mutta Shirasta ei ollut näkynyt jälkeäkään.

_Ei hitto! Mitä Shiralle on voinut sattua!? _ Ace kiristeli hampaita ajatellessaan.

_Se, joka on uskaltanut taittaa hiuksenkin sen päästä, saa sellaisen löylytyksen että..!_

Samassa Ace kuuli laukauksen. Se tuli saaren toiselta puolelta. Autio saari ei ollutkaan niin autio, kuin miltä vaikutti.

"Shira..." Ace mutisi ja lähti juoksemaan.

"Helvetin idiootti!" Kiron sadattelu raikui rannalla, "Kuinka tyhmä täytyy olla laukaistakseen aseensa vahingossa?!"

"No se vain laukesi..." Rosso yritti soperrella pomolleen, "Mä kai vaan unohdin laittaa varmistimen ja kun mun käsi osui liipaisimen kohtaan, niin-"

"Niin mitä? Ammuit hitto asekotelosi läpi! Jos olisit osunut jalkaasi niin oltaisiin ihan pirunmoisissa ongelmissa", Kiro mutisi ja katseli huolestuneena ympärilleen, "sen tulijätkän päästä ei turhaan makseta viittäsataa miljoonaa..."

Sumo ei kommentoinut tovereidensa keskusteluun mitään. Shira roikkui velttona hänen olkapäällään. Noitatyttö kuuli kyllä ympäriltään kuuluvat äänet, mutta ne kaikki tuntuivat tulevan kuin veden alta. Ajatukset olivat kuin keitettyä puuroa ja kuvotus kierteli vastanpohjassa edestakaisin vellovana aaltona. Kiro sadatteli Rosson rähmäkäpälyyttä ja vilkuili huolissaan kohti rannan takan häämöttävään metsään. Laukaus ei takuulla ollut jäänyt kuulumatta muuten hiljaisella saarella. Tulijätkä olisi tulossa.

"Vauhtia nyt!" Kiro kiirehti tovereitaan, jotka liikkuivat hänen mielestään vielä tavallistakin hitaammin, "Työntäkää vene vesille, niin lähde-!"

"_HIKEN!_"

Äkillinen tulimyrsky kulki vain muutamien metrien päässä palkkionmetsästäjien veneestä ja sai kaikki putoamaan kauhusta maahan. Kiro tuijotti sydän pamppaillen mustaksi muuttunutta hiekkaa ja tiesi täsmälleen, kenet näkisi kunhan kääntäisi päätään. Aavistuksen verran päälle kaksikymppinen nuorukainen seisoi metsänreunassa nyrkki yhä pieniä lieskoja lyöden. Mies, jonka nimi oli ollut kaikkien huulilla vain muutamia viikkoja aiemmin. "Tulinyrkki" Portgas D. Ace. Merirosvokuninkaan verenperillinen ja Valkoparran alainen. Mies, jonka pelkkä olemassaolokin oli rikos. Ja nyt Kiro oli sen miehen tulilinjalla. Hän nosti kätensä ylös.

"Hei, ihan iisisti vaan kaveri...", hän yritti vaikutta huolettomalta puhuessaan tummatukkaiselle nuorukaiselle, "ei ole mitään syytä-"

"Haista paska!" Ace karjaisi, "_HIKEN_!"

Palkkionmetsästäjä kolmikko kerkisi juuri ja juuri sukeltaa turvaan, kun uusi tuliaalto pyyhkäisi rantaa.

"Sumo!" Kiro karjaisi. Parimetrinen metsästäjä nyökkäsi ja pudotti yhä kuta kuinkin tajuttoman Shiran olaltaan. Suuri sapeli viuhuen hän rynnisti Acea kohti. Tulimies ponnisti korkealle ilmaan ja levitti kätensä.

"_Hotarubi!_" pienet tulipallot lensivät kohti Sumoa, "_Hidaruma!_"

Palkkionmetsästäjä karjui tuskasta valopallojen räjähtäessä ympärillään. Ace laskeutui jaloilleen hiekalle ja kohotti kätensä kuin aseet.

"_Higan!_"

Rosso pomppi ympäriinsä väistellen ilmassa viuhuvia tuliluoteja. Kiro veti Shiran eteensä ihmiskilvekseen ja peruutti lähemmäs venettä. Äkkiä hän kuuli hiljaisen äänen.

"Kuinka tyhmä... pitää olla... haastaakseen... Portgas D... Ace?" Shiran sanat olivat katkonaisia ja rahisevia, mutta niistä huokuva iva oli silti pistävän terävää. Kiro puri hammasta.

"Turpa kiinni Noita-akka, sulta ei kysytty yhtään mitään", hän sähähti ja kääntyi katsomaan kohti Acea ja Rossoa. Jälkimmäinen makasi maassa taju kankaalla. Ace sen sijaan seisoi pystyssä ja lähestyi vääjäämättömästi, kuin saaliinsa nurkkaan ahdistanut peto. Kiro kopeloi epätoivoisesti taskujaan ja veti veitsen esiin.

"Seis!" hän rääkäisi yrittäen pitää äänensä vakaana, "Pysy siinä tai muuten-!"

"Tai muuten mitä?" Ace murahti silmät salamoiden. Kiro nielaisi vaikeasti.

"Sinä et... uskalla..." Shira rahisi hiljaa, "Sinä... pelkäät... liikaa..."

"Turpa kiinni akka!" Kiro ärähti paniikissa. Hän oli tuskin kerinnyt lopettaa sanansa, kun nyrkki jysähti hänen kasvoihinsa ja paiskasi maahan. Kiro yritti kompuroida ylös paetakseen, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä. Vahva käsi tarttui hänen kurkustaan napakalla otteella ja nosti ylös. Kiro käänsi varovasti katseensa ja tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään tuijottavansa silmiin ihka oikeaa hirviötä. Tulinyrkin silmät oli silkkaa vihaa ja raivoa.

"Kukaan, ei kukaan, nimittele Shiraa akaksi", Ace sanoi raastavan hitaasti, "Tajusitko?"

Kiro nyökytteli kauhuissaan. Ace kohotti vapaan kätensä, puristi sen liekehtivään nyrkkiin ja työnsi aivan palkkionmetsästäjän kasvojen eteen.

"Eikä kukaan, ei niin kukaan, yritä siepata häntä, onko selvä?" hän kysyi. Kiro nyökytteli jo puoliksi kauhusta pyörtyneenä. Ace virnisti häijysti.

"Hyvä."

Liekit leimahtivat korkeiksi ja polttivat hiukan Kiron hiuksia. Miesparka pyörtyi lopullisesti ja vaipui maahan Acen päästäessä hänestä irti. Kaikki kolme palkkionmetsästäjää olivat poissa pelistä. Ace asteli Shiran luokse ja poltti tämän ranteita ja nilkkoja hiertävät siteet ripeästi poikki.

"Ace... minä voin kyllä... kävellä... itsekin...", Shira mutisi hiljaa, kun Ace nosti hänet syliinsä.

"Hys. Sun pitää nyt levätä", tulimies kuiskasi takaisin.

"Ace..." Shira sanoi ennen kuin hänen silmänsä lupsahtivat kiinni. Ace puristi hänet tiukemmin syliinsä ja asteli päättäväisesti kohti metsän reunaa.

"Anteeksi Shira. Anna anteeksi."

Kun Shira seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, hän näki ensimmäisenä palmunlehvistä tehdyn katon. Ruumista ei enää särkenyt ja ajatuksetkin kulkivat taas kirkkaasti. Shira räpytteli silmiään ja käänsi varovasti päätään nähdäkseen missä oli. Acen rakentama muotopuoli maja kohosi hänen ympärillään muodostaen rauhallisen tunnelman valon päästessä paistamaan pienistä raoista ympäri kattoa ja seiniä. Shira kohottautui käsivarsiensa varaan nojaamaan ja huomasi vierellään jotain kimmeltävää.

"Koruni...", Shira mutisi ja kiinnitti ketjun kaulalleen. Hän katseli sen tuttujen ja turvallisten fraktaalikuvioiden kieppumista ja oli hetken näkevinään, kuinka joku olisi katsonut takaisin. Shira värähti ja tunne meni ohi. Samassa hänen nenäänsä leijui herkullinen tuoksu. Hän nousi seisomaan ja seurasi tuoksua majan ulkopuolelle, juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen Acen liekittävän nuotion yllä roikkuvia hedelmävartaita. Tulimies hyräili täysin omissa maailmoissaan, eikä huomannut Shiran saapumista.

"Huomenta Ace", noitatyttö sanoi hiljaa. Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikön pää ampaisi ylös ja rentoutui vasta nähdessään Shiran.

"Huomenta Shira", Ace mutisi, "tai päivää, ihan miten vaan. Mikä olo?"

"Ihan hyvä, kiitos kysymästä", Shira sanoi ja pyöritti sotkuisia hiussuortuviaan sormensa ympärille, "tuota, Ace, minä-"

"Istu alas", Ace murahti ja viittoili kohti kahta istumiseen sopivaa kivenmurikkaa, "ruoka on ihan kohta valmista."

Shira teki mukisematta työtä käskettyä, sillä tulimiehen kasvoilla oli juuri nyt sellainen ilme, joka olisi voinut olla tulivuoren naamalla purkauksen jälkeen. Nuotiosta kuului puiden rätinää, joka oli ainoa ääni tuskastuneessa hiljaisuudessa. Ace nosti vartaat pois tulesta ja lysähti istumaan Shiran viereiselle kivelle.

"Hedelmävartaita ala D", hän mutisi vääntäen puolikkaan virneen kasvoilleen ja ojensi noitatytölle toisen vartaista, "toivottavasti maistuu."

"Ace, tuota...", Shira aloitti varovasti välttäen Acen katsetta, "niistä palkkionmetsästäjistä ja kaikesta muusta, minä..."

"Syö, nuo eivät pysy kauaa lämpiminä", Ace keskeytti päättäväisesti hänen sanansa. Shira vilkaisi maata tuijottavaa tulimiestä ja maistoi paistunutta hedelmää.

"Hmm, tämä on hyvää."

"Onko?" Acen ilme riemastui silmin nähden.

"On, todella hyvää!" Shira hymyili, mutta vakavoitui sitten, "Tuota, hedelmävartaita, mistä sinä sellaista..."

"No, mä ajattelin", Ace raapi vaivaantuneena niskaansa, "mä taisin olla aika tökerö, kun en tuonut niitä kasviksia silloin kun sä niitä oikein erikseen pyysit."

"Ace, minä...", Shira aloitti, muttei kerinnyt jatkaa pidemmälle.

"Jos mä olisin tuonut niitä silloin heti ekalla kerralla, niin sun ei olisi tarvinnut kärsiä niiden saaterin palkkionmetsästäjien takia ja -"

"Ace, kuuntele, minä olin itse typerä kun käskin sinun hakea kasviksia, ethän sinä tiedä kasveista yhtään mitään ja sitä paitsi-!"

"Shira!" Ace ärähti äkkiä yllättävän lujaa, "etkö sä tajua, että jos sä olisit kuollut niin mä en olisi voinut ikinä antaa itselleni anteeksi?!"

Shira jäi sanattomaksi tulimiehen kimmotessa ylös kivenmurikaltaan ja marssiessa kiivain askelin rannalle. Shira tuijotti hänen jälkeensä. Hän söi vartaansa rauhallisesti loppuun, nousi ylös ja seurasi tulimiestä. Ace oli pysähtynyt hiukan vesirajan edelle ja tuijotti tiukasti horisonttiin. Vaikka Shiran askelista ei kuulunut ääntäkään, hän tunsi selvästi tytön olevan takanaan.

"Ace...", Shira aloitti rauhallisesti, "mitä sinä tarkoitit?"

"Mä... mä en tiedä", Ace sanoi epävarmasti, "se vaan tuli. Sä olet auttanut mua niin monta kertaa ja jos mä en olisi pystynyt pelastamaan sua, niin... "

Acen sanat hiipuivat ja hän kääntyi ympäri ollakseen Shiran kanssa kasvotusten. Tytön siniset silmät tapittivat häntä tiukasti.

"Shira, mä olen menettänyt tässä elämässä aika monta ihmistä ja mua vaan... pelotti", Ace sanoi hiljaa.

"Pelotti? Mikä?" Shira kysyi varovasti. Hänen oli vaikea kuvitella Acea pelkäämässä. Tulimies otti noitatyttöä kevyesti olkapäistä kiinni ja kumartui lähemmäs. Shira tunsi kuumat huulet omillaan ja ne saivat perhoset lepattamaan hänen vatsassaan. Tai no, noidalle sopii ehkä paremmin lepakot. Acen kädet kiertyivät Shiran vyötärölle ja vetivät tytön lähemmäs häntä. Shira kietoi kätensä Acen kaulaan ja vastasi suudelmaan tajuamatta sitä edes itsekkään. Sillä hetkellä maailmassa olivat vain he kaksi ja tuuli, joka kietoi heidät syliinsä kuin turvaan suurelta pahalta maailmalta. Lopulta he vetäytyivät hengittämään, mutta pitivät edelleen toisistaan tiukasti kiinni. Acen tummat silmät kohtasivat Shiran kissamaiset siniset silmät ja he tuijottivat hiljaa toisiaan. Ikuisuuden päästä Shira uskalsi rikkoa varovasti hiljaisuuden.

"Mikä sinua pelotti?"

Ace painoi otsansa Shiran otsaa vasten.

"Että sulle sattuu jotain. Että mä menetän sut. Sitä mä pelkäsin."

"Oikeasti?"

"Jep. Oikeasti."

"Mutta... miksi?"

"En mä tiedä", Ace sanoi ja virnisti ujosti, "ehkä mä rakastan sua."

Ensin Shiran silmät laajenivat teelautasen kokoisiksi. Sitten ne kapenivat viiruiksi. Ja lopulta ne alkoivat hymyillä yhdessä Shiran suun kanssa.

"Minulle on sanottu tässä elämässä paljon asioita. Ja tuo oli niistä kaikista ehdottomasti parasta kuultavaa", Shira sanoi ja kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Acen ympärille, "minäkin rakastan sinua Ace."

Tällä kertaa suudelma oli aiempaa pidempi ja intohimoisempi. Kaksi aavan meren kulkijaa oli kohdannut toisensa ja löytänyt sielunkumppanin. Merirosvokuninkaan poika ja Mustalesken tytär, joilla kummallakaan ei ollut ikinä ollut oikeutta syntyä maailmaan. Siitä huolimatta he olivat syntyneet, kasvaneet ja kohdanneet. Lopputuloksena oli tulinen ja taianomainen rakkaus, sekä äärettömän selkäpiitä karmiva parivaljakko, joka suuttuessaan pistäisi vaikka kaupunkeja maan tasalle. Ace veti Shiran puolikkaan käsivarren mitan päähän itsestään ja katsoi tytön sinisiin silmiin, joiden pohja kieppui jossain valtameren syvimmässä syöverissä. Shiran posket hehkuivat onnesta kun hän tuijotti Acen tummiin silmiin, joissa paloi elämänliekki sellaisella roihulla, että palokuntaa olisi tarvittu. Ace kietoi kätensä tiukasti Shiran ympärille ja rutisti noitatytön itseään vasten. Shira painoi päänsä tulimiehen olkapäälle ja mietti olisiko mahdollista olla koskaan päästämättä irti. Hän raotti hiukan silmiään ja näki aavan meren siintävän edessään. Ja siellä keikkuvan pisteen.

"Ace..." Shira aloitti hyvin hitaasti yrittäen pitää äänensä tasaisena, vaikka se olikin hiukan vaikeaa, monestakin syystä.

"Mitä nyt Shira?" Ace kysyi hämmästyneenä tytön äkillisestä jähmettymisestä.

"Onko tuo laiva?"

Ace kääntyi varovasti katsomaan pitäen silti yhä Shiran käsistä kiinni. Ja siellä, aaltojen keskellä, hän näki tutun ja turvallisen valkoista valasta muistuttavan laivan. Riemu Acen rinnassa paisui entistä suuremmaksi.

"On se! Se on Moby! Isäukko ja kaikki ovat tulleet tänne! Pian, heille täytyy antaa joku merkki ennen kuin-!"

Ace ei kerinnyt saada lausettaan loppuun, kun Shiran kädet kietoutuivat paremmin hänen ympärilleen ja voimakas tuulenpuuska nostatti heidät ilmaan. Meri ja aallot vilistivät Acen jalkojen alla kun he kiisivät veden yllä kohti laivaa eikä hän voinut pidätellä nauruaan.

"Tuulet todellakin ovat myötä!" hän nauroi ja puristi Shiran itseään vasten.

"Sinun kanssasi ainakin!" Shira nauroi takaisin laivan tullessa yhä lähemmäs. Kannelta alkoi kuulua huutoja jonkun huomatessa lentävän kaksikon.

"Ace!" Marco huusi ja kurottautui reelingin yli.

"Ace on tullut takaisin!"

"Ja Shira myös!"

"He selvisivät!"

"He ovat kunnossa!"

Tuuli laski kaksikon laivan kannelle ja jo saman tien heidät nostettiin takaisin ilmaan, tällä kertaa käsivarsilla kannateltuna. Riemusaatossa heidät kannettiin Valkoparran luokse ja vanha mies rutisti lujasti kadoksissa ollutta poikaansa.

"Onneksi selvisitte ehjinä kotiin", Valkoparta sanoi ja hymyili Shiralle, "kiitos sinulle Morgan Shira, ilman sinua poikani olisi kerinnyt kuolla jo aika monta kertaa."

Shira vaihtoi katseita Acen kanssa ja kohautti olkiaan, "Olisin minäkin aika liemessä ilman Acea."

Valkoparta kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, muttei kerinnyt esittää lisäkysymyksiä, kun piraattien joukosta alkoi kuulua rähjäistä karjuntaa.

"Väistäkää! Tietä! Vanhoille etuajo-oikeus!"

"Ja lapsille!"

"Niin, kersoille kanssa! Pois tieltä!"

Jappa ja Neko ahtautuivat sumppuun pakkautuneen miehistön läpi ja pölähtivät Shiran luokse.

"Shiraaa!" Neko parkui tarraten noitatytön mekon helmoihin, "Mä pelkäsin että sä... että sä hukuit!"

"Noh noh", Shira taputti pikkutytön päätä, "eihän se nyt sopisi pirtaan..."

"Shira! Senkin saaterin sekopää! Etkö sinä tajua, että Dora kalttaa nahkani ja tekee siitä sohvanpäällisen, jos sinulle käy jotain! Vain täystahvo hyppää myrskyävään mereen tuollaisen tulitikun takia!" Jappa karjui osoittaen tärisevällä sormellaan Acea. Shira antoi vanhuksen rähjätä aikansa.

"No, oliko siinä kaikki?" hän kysyi huvittuneesti hymyillen. Jappa katsoi häntä kulmiensa alta ja yhtäkkiä vanha alkemisti kaappasi noitatytön lujaan halaukseensa.

"Te pirun Morganit... Koko ajan vaan aiheutatte huolta ja murhetta... Eihän tässä enää pumppu kestä..." Jappa mutisi hiljaa. Shira halasi hämmentyneenä luisevaa vanhusta takaisin ja hymyili. Jappa ei ollut hyvä tunteilemaan, mutta omalla karkealla tavallaan hän sai asiansa perille paremmin kuin varmasti ikinä itse uskoikaan.

"Kiitos Jappa", Shira hymyili opettajalleen, "minullakin oli ikävä sinua."

Jotain kiiltävää heijastui Jappan silmäkulmasta, mutta sitten vanhus vetäytyi nopeasti taaksepäin ja hieroi kiivaasti silmiään.

"Pahuksen tuuli", hän mutisi. Piraatteja nauratti hiukan, mutta kaikki olivat niin riemuissaan ja helpottuneita kadonneiden toveriensa löytymisestä, ettei kukaan noteerannut vanhuksen liikutusta sen suuremmin. Kaikki tungeksivat lähemmäs ja Marco kaappasi Acen kainaloonsa pörröttäen nuoremman päällikön takkuista tukkaa. Shira katseli hymyillen ympärilleen ja hetkeksi aikaa hänen katseensa kohtasi Annabellan piinkovat silmät. Ilma kahden naisen välillä viileni monta astetta. Shira yritti hymyillä, mutta Annabella katsoi häntä pitkin nenänvartaan ja katosi sitten piraattijoukkoon.

_Ihan miten vaan, _Shira ajatteli huokaisten ja kääntyi Acen puoleen.

"Mitä nyt?" tulimies kohotti kulmaansa huomatessaan noitatytön hienoisen alakulon. Shira heilautti kättään ja hymyili.

"Ei mitään."

"No kertokaa nyt vähän, mitä kaikkea oikein tapahtui?" Vista yllytti. Ace ja Shira vilkaisivat toisiaan.

"Uitiin myrskyävässä meressä", Ace aloitti.

"Minä uin, sinä roikuit mukana", Shira korjasi.

"Rantauduttiin autiolle saarelle, joka ei ollutkaan ihan autio."

"Otettiin hiukan yhteen palkkionmetsästäjien kanssa."

"Ja sitä rataa", Ace päätti lyhyen esitelmän, "ei sen kummempaa."

"Vai ei sen kummempaa?" Valkoparta kysyi virne suupielessään.

Ace vilkaisi Shiraa. Shira hymyili Acelle ja tarttui tulimiestä kädestä.

"Ei, ei mitään sen kummempaa", Ace virnisti, nappasi Shiran syliinsä ja suuteli häntä. Koko laiva puhkesi huutomyrskyyn jota säestivät kimakat vislaukset ja Neko ihastuksen henkäykset.

"Poika, sinä olet niin kuollut, sinä olet niin kuollut, kunhan Dora saa tietää tästä!" Jappa karjui paniikissa, mutta sillä hetkellä vanhuksen sanat eivät kiinnostaneet Acea pätkääkään. Shira oli siinä hänen kanssaan, eikä millään muulla ollut väliä.

"Aina ja ikuisesti?" Ace kysyi virnistäen.

"Aina ja ikuisesti", Shira hymyili ja kietoi kätensä Acen kaulan ympäri, "aina ja ikuisesti."

Huom.1. Huh huh, tulipa pitkä luku. Mutta kaikki kerrottava pitää kertoa!

Huom.2. Aina ja ikuisesti, tähän happily ever after- kohtaan olisi hyvä lopettaa. Mutta hitot, miksi lopettaa, jos on vielä tarinaa jäljellä?! Jatkoa seuraa...


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin, Uusi maailma**

Nuoripari asteli käsikädessä pitkin kojujen reunustamaa kauppakatua ja katseli mielenkiinnolla ympärilleen. Miehen posket olivat pisamien peitossa ja hänen musta tukkansa pilkotti oranssin lierihatun alta. Naisen tummanruskeat hiukset lainehtivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja kissamaisia sinisiä silmiä reunustivat tummat luomet. Heidän kanssaan kulki muutamia muita miehiä sekä yksi pikkutyttö, jonka toista silmää peitti silmälappu. Joukkio kulki rauhassa eteenpäin, kun nainen yhtäkkiä osoitti mustatukkaiselle miehelle yhtä kauppaa.

"Minä halua käydä tuolla Ace", Morgan Shira sanoi ovelasti hymyillen. Portgas D. Ace kohautti olkiaan.

"Okei, sopiihan se", hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi muulle porukalle, "menkää te edeltä, me tullaan ihan kohta perässä."

Marco heilautti kättä toverilleen ja jatkoi matkaa Harutan, Izoon ja Rakuyoon kanssa. Neko empi vielä.

"Voisinko minä tulla teidän mukaanne?" hän kysyi lopulta varovasti Acelta. Tulimies hymyili iloista virnettään.

"Totta kai, täytyyhän jonkun olla makutuomarina", hän naurahti pikkutytön riemastuessa silmin nähden. Putiikin ovenpielessä kilahti pieni kello, kun kolmikko astui sisään. Ace katseli seiniä kiertäviä hyllyjä ja tunsi pienoista pakokauhua.

"Tarvitseeko vauva oikeasti näin paljon kaikkea?" hän kysyi hiljaa Shiralta. Noitatyttö naurahti.

"Ei tietenkään höpsö. Aion vain katsoa löytyisikö täältä jotain sopivia vaatteita."

"Mistä sä tiedät että ne on sopivia?" Ace kohotti kulmaansa ja arvioi katseellaan Shiran vatsaa, "Eihän se ole edes syntynyt vielä."

"Minä vain tiedän", Shira sanoi mutkattomasti ja antoi Acelle suukon poskelle, "nyt saat auttaa minua valitsemaan jonkun nätin potkupuvun."

Ace virnisti ja asteli kuuliaisesti Shiran mukana hyllyltä toiselle Nekon tonkiessa alimpia laatikoita suurella innolla. Ace tiesi tytön ajattelen vauvaa pikkusisaruksenaan, vaikkeivät he verisukua olisikaan.

_Vähän niin kuin mä ja Luffy, _Ace virnisti ajatellessaan omalaatuista pikkuveljeään. Luffy oli vähän aikaa sitten noussut jälleen otsikoihin, kun Olkihattupiraatit olivat ilmestyneet takaisin kahden vuoden hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Ja tällä kertaa he olivat paljon vahvempia kuin aiemmin. Sabaody-saarilla oli ollut suoranainen kaaos, kun yhdeksänhenkinen miehistö oli palannut kokoon ja lähtenyt kohti Nereidisaarta.

_Kaksi vuotta, onko siitä jo niin kauan? _Ace mietti sivellen vatsassaan yhä näkyvää arpea, joka oli tullut Akainun iskusta Marinefordin sodan aikana. Sen jälkeen oli moni asia muuttunut. Merivoimissa oli tapahtunut useampiakin vallanvaihdoksia ja se oli muuttanut koko systeemin uusiksi. Myöskin piraattien keskuudessa oli nyt tulenarka tilanne käsillä. Parin vuoden takaiset supernovat olivat vallanneet itselleen elintilaa ja jotkut vanhoista piraateista olivat menettäneet niin reviirinsä kuin myöskin henkensä. Edes neljä keisaria eivät olleet säästyneet myrskyiltä. Valkoparta oli käynyt huolestuttavaan kuntoon ja hän joutui syömään enemmän lääkkeitä kuin koskaan aiemmin. Tilannetta pahensi myöskin se, että Mustaparta oli selvästi alkanut havitella keisarin paikkaa itselleen, vanhan isäukkonsa kustannuksella. Acen kädet puristuivat automaattisesti nyrkkiin, kun hän ajatteli petturiksi osoittautunutta alaistaan. Se mies saisi vielä kärsiä, kunhan joutuisi Acen tielle seuraavan kerran. Acekin oli nimittäin käyttänyt viimeiset kaksi vuotta koko lailla hyödykseen; hän oli treenannut, vahvistanut itseään ja oppinut lisää tuli-tuli-voimistaan. Ja sitten oli tietysti myös Shira.

"Mitä pidät tästä?" Shira kysyi nostaen valkoisen potkupuvun Acen nähtäville, "Tähänhän voisi ommella Valkoparran jolly rogerin."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Ace virnisti ajatukselle. Neko kompuroi ylös lattianrajasta ja ojensi Shiralle liilan tutin.

"Tämä", pikkutyttö ilmoitti päättäväisellä äänellä.

"Liila", Shira sanoi katsellen hymyillen suojattiaan päästä varpaisiin, "Oletko aivan varma väristä?"

"Olen", Neko nyökkäsi. Mitäpä muutakaan voisi odottaa tytöltä, jolla on purppuran väriset hiukset sekä aina ja iankaikkisesti liilat vaatteet. Se oli Nekon lempiväri.

_Kolme kuukautta vielä, _Ace laskeskeli ilon ja jännityksen kipristellessä vatsansa pohjassa. Raskaus oli tullut iloisena yllätyksenä puolentoista vuoden yhdessäolon jälkeen. Hyvä on, Jappa oli kyllä hypännyt laidan yli mereen kuultuaan uutiset ja lahjoittanut heille myöhemmin ehkäisyoppaan aivan kuin vinkkinä tulevaa varten. Ace oli kuitenkin varma että ukko heltyisi ajan myötä, ainakin sitten kunhan olisi tarpeeksi kauan jupissut "vastuuttomista nuorista" ja "siveettömästä käytöksestä." Muut valkopartapiraatit sen sijaan olivat ottaneet uutisen uudesta tulokkaasta riemulla vastaan. Ruokasalin seinälle oli naulattu suuri juliste, johon oli kirjoiteltu nimiehdotuksia ja Rakyuoo otti vetoja vastaan siitä, kumpaa sukupuolta lapsi olisi. Acelle sillä ei ollut niin väliä. Hän rakasti sitä pientä ihmistä jo nyt.

"Mennäänkö sitten?" Shiran ääni herätti Acen ajatuksistaan. Ace nyökkäsi ja leikki herrasmiestä avatessaan oven Shiralle ja Nekolle. Neko hyppeli kevyesti heidän edellään kun he kävelivät katua pitkin. Tyttö oli saanut Moby Dickillä viettämänään kahtena vuotena roimasti lisää itsevarmuutta, eikä hän enää turvannut Shiraan joka käänteessä. Kokonaan menneisyyttä ei maton alle saanut, Neko ei edelleenkään päästänyt ketään sokealle puolelleen eikä halunnut istua selkä ovelle päin. Silti hän oli nyt kokonaan eri tyttö kuin se, jota Ace ja Marco olivat reilut kaksi vuotta sitten auttaneet Blue Winen sivukujalla.

"Ace, Shira, Neko!" Marcon pää vilahti ihmisvilinän takana. Kolmikko raivasi tiensä tovereittensa luokse. Sitten matka jatkui satamassa sijaitsevaan tavernaan, jossa suurin osa valkopartapiraateista istui syömässä, juomassa tai muuten vain viettämässä aikaa maissa ollessaan. Purjeet nostettaisiin seuraavana aamuna ja matka jatkuisi kohti Valkoparran reviirin läntistä osaa, josta oli kuulunut levottomuuksia. Acella oli huono aavistus siitä, että asialla oli Mustaparta, sillä kukaan muu ei ollut yhtä itsetuhoinen uhmatakseen Valkopartaa. Mutta vielä nyt ei ollut aika keskittyä siihen.

"No siinähän te olette, mikä kesti?" Jappa pölähti paikalle piippu sankasti epäilyttävän sinertävää savua tupruten. Välillä Ace ihmetteli, miten Jappa ei tuntunut vanhenevan ollenkaan, iästä tai elämäntavoista huolimatta. Toisaalta, vaikkei sitä aina uskonutkaan, vanha alkemisti oli sentään opettanut kahta aikakauden mahtavinta noitaa, joten vanhenemista estävä loitsu ei varmastikaan ollut hänelle temppu eikä mikään.

"Vauvalle vaatteita", Shira sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan, "äläkä polta sisällä."

"Vaatteita? Nyt jo? Eihän siitä vielä tiedä onko se poika vai tyttö", Jappa murahti ja sammutti kuuliaisesti piippunsa peukalollaan ilmekään värähtämättä. Shira huokaisi.

"Valkoinen on neutraali väri. Käy kummalle tahansa", noitatyttö selitti ja istuutui alas pöytään Nekon viereen, "ja se on myös hyvä pohja Valkoparran jolly rogerille."

"Et kyllä varmana ole tekemässä siitä kakarasta piraattia", Jappa murahti ja istuutui myöskin. Shira tyytyi muljauttamaan silmiään.

"Mitä te haluatte?" Ace kysyi kolmikolta, "Mä voin käydä hakemassa."

"Pihviä", Jappa ilmoitti napakasti, "mureaa sellaista."

"Puuroa", Neko sanoi.

"No tuota... jos vaikka... jäätelöä?", Shira sanoi punastuen kevyesti, "Kai se käy illallisesta?"

"Eiköhän se käy", Ace hymyili Shiralle, "odottakaa hetki."

Shira jäi katselemaan tulimiehen perään ja huokaisi hiljaa.

_Voi hyvänen aika sentään, _hän mietti mielessään, _tämä on ihan mahdotonta! Minun tekee mieli mitä oudoimpia ruokia ihan koko ajan. Eilenkin söin sen kokonaisen naudanlihapihvin... enkä minä edes juuri pidä lihasta!_

Ace tuli pian takaisin tasapainotellen puurokulhon, kahden pihviaterian ja sellaisen jäätelöannoksen kanssa, joka sai veden herahtamaan Shiran kielelle. Hän aikoi juuri iskeä lusikkansa siihen, kun tuttuakin tutumpi ääni kähähti hänen takanaan.

"Suoraan lanteillesi menee."

Shira puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja hidasti aikaa sen verran, että ehti laskea mielessään kymmeneen. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri Annabellan puoleen.

"Niin menee. Vararavinnoksi kahdelle ihmiselle", hän sanoi lopen kyllästyneenä punapään tuittuiluun. Annabellan käytös ei ollut juuri muuttunut kahden vuoden aikana, hänellä tuntui aina olevan jotain pisteliästä huomautettavaa Shiralle. Oli hän ehkä vähän korjannut käytöstään saatuaan nuhtelut Valkoparralta, mutta tuo 'korjaus' oli ollut lähinnä se, että hän kartteli Shiraa mahdollisimman tarkkaan. Tilaisuuden salliessa hän kuitenkin heitti aina hiukan lokaa.

"No huh huh. Aika paljon vararavintoa, kuvitteletko sä vai että ruoka loppuu kesken?" Annabella kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

"Annabella, häivy", Ace ärähti. Punapää nakkeli niskojaan ja harppoi tiehensä. Ace puuskahti ärtyneesti.

"Tuolla naisella viiraa korvien välissä."

"Ei, Annabella on vain oma itsensä", Shira sanoi ja hymähti, "mitä se ikinä tarkoittaakin."

"Miten sä kestät sitä?"

"Ihmisiä täytyy vain katsoa hiukan pintaa syvemmälle, niin heidän käytöstään alkaa ymmärtää", Shira sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan, "sitä paitsi olen hyvä suodattamaan asioita."

"Tiettyyn pisteeseen asti", Ace naurahti.

"Niin, tiettyyn pisteeseen asti", Shira hymyili ja kauhaisi jäätelöään. Ace oli muistanut hänen lempimakunsa; minttusuklaata. Ace istahti häntä vastapäätä ja hyökkäsi käytännössä pelkästä lihasta koostuvan ateriansa kimppuun. Metelin taso heidän ympärillään nousi sitä mukaa, mitä useampi rommipullo avattiin. Kaikki olivat keskittyneitä omiin puuhiinsa, eikä kukaan huomannut pitkää, laihaa varjoa joka katseli edessään aukeavaa ruokasalia tavernan yläkertaa kiertävältä parvekkeelta. Erityisesti varjo kiinnitti huomiota Tulinyrkkiin, Noita-akkaan ja pieneen purppuratukkaiseen tyttöön.

"Mielenkiintoista", kuului hiljainen kuiskaus ja sitten varjo oli poissa.

Aika vierähti äkkiä hyvässä seurassa. Shira haukotteli ja venytteli maireasti.

"Lähdetäänkö me jo Mobylle?" Ace kysyi huomatessaan noitatytön väsymyksen.

"Joo, mennään vain", Shira sanoi ja etsi katseellaan Nekoa, joka oli kadonnut pelaamaan korttia Vistan, Harutan, Marcon ja Izoon kanssa. Pikkutyttö huomasi sivusilmällään Shiran liikkuvan häntä kohti ja näki heti, mitä opettajalla oli mielessään. Nukkumaanmenoaika. Shira ei kerinnyt edes avata suutaan, kun Neko käännähti hänen puoleensa ja otti kasvoilleen anovimman koiranpentuilmeensä.

"Voisinko minä jäädä vielä vähäksi aikaa Shira, jooko?" hän kysyi räpsytellen silmäänsä. Shira kurtisti kulmiaan ja pisti kätensä puuskaan.

"Ei hätää Shira, me pidetään kyllä tytöstä huolta", Vista sanoi.

"Niin ja sitä paitsi meillä on korttipeli kesken", Haruta säesti pöydän toiselta puolen. Marco ja Izoo nyökyttelivät vahvistukseksi ja Shira huokaisi.

"No hyvä on. Mutta turha sitten valittaa aamulla, että väsyttää herätä."

Neko virnisti riemuissaan ja Ace, Shira, sekä myöskin Jappa lähtivät tavernasta. Ilta oli mukavan tyyni ja rauhallinen, tähdet peittivät taivaan. Moby Dick näytti aivan liian suurelta satamalaituriinsa, joka oli tehty huomattavasti pienempiä laivoja varten. Kansivahdit nyökkäsivät tervehdykseksi saapuneelle kolmikolle ja Ace avasi oven Shiralle ja Jappalle.

"Hassu", noitatyttö naurahti ja näpäytti tulimiestä hellästi nenänpäähän. Jappa tyytyi tuhahtamaan ylimalkaisesti ja katosi suorinta tietä omaan hyttiinsä. Shira ja Ace jatkoivat matkaansa, kunnes he saapuivat muista hiukan kauempana sijaitsevan hytin luokse. Ace työnsi oven auki ja sytytti sormenpäällään katossa roikkuvan öljylampun. Lempeä valo täytti huoneen, jossa hän ja Shira asuivat. Se oli tavallaan kuin oma erillinen asuntonsa suuressa laivassa. Tilava makuuhuone, jonka nurkassa oli pikkuinen keittokomero ja sen vieressä ovi pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen. Hytti oli rakennettu nimenomaan heitä kahta, hyvin pian kolmea varten. Ace kyllä hiukan epäili, että innokkuus tehdä heille oma asumus laivan toiseen päähän kauas muun miehistön hyteistä johtui siitä, etteivät toiset halunneet kuunnella vauvanitkua yöt läpeensä. Mutta oli miten oli, paikasta oli tullut Acelle ja Shiralle kuin oma koti. Shiran kirjahylly täytti yhden seinustan lähes kokonaan, parisänky, vaatekaappi ja kirstu veivät toisen seinustan, keittiö ja kylpyhuoneen ovet kolmannen ja ainoastaan neljäs, ikkunaseinusta oli vielä toistaiseksi tyhjänä. Laivapuuseppä Blenheim oli käynyt juuri pari päivää aiemmin ottamassa mittoja vauvansänkyä varten. Keskellä hyttiä seisovalla ruokapöydällä lojui muutamia likaisia astioita, jotka Shira sormiaan koukistelemalla leijutti keittokomeron tiskialtaaseen likoamaan.

"Helppoa kodinhoitoa", Ace naurahti.

"Ja sitä tullaankin vielä tarvitsemaan", Shira hymyili ja kokeili varovasti vatsaansa, "kuinka me oikein pärjäämme?"

"Shira, me ollaan Tulinyrkki ja Noita-akka", Ace sanoi ja kietoi kätensä noitatyön ympärille, "kyllä me yhdessä saadaan yksi pentu kasvatettua."

"Mm-hm", Shira hymähti ja virnisti, "yksi tavallinen lapsi ehkä saataisiinkin kasvatettua, mutta muista että tällä kaverilla virtaa hiukan kuumaa verta suonissaan."

Ace naurahti ja nosti Shiran pöydän kulmalle istumaan. Noitatyttö painoi otsansa hänen otsaansa vasten ja leikitteli tulimiehen mustilla hiuksilla. He katselivat pitkän aikaa toisiaan ja sitten Ace antoi Shiralle kevyen suukon.

"Kyllä me pärjätään, meillä on sentään tuulet myötä", hän sanoi hymyillen.

"Niin on", Shira virnisti ja suuteli Acea, "niinhän meillä on."

Ulkona kuu vaelsi taivaankannen poikki. Tuuli heilutteli lempeästi suuren Moby Dickin köysistöä ja kansivahdit olivat pistäneet kortinpeluuksi. Yhtäkkiä jostain kuitenkin puhalsi kylmä viima, joka heitti koko nostopakan taivaan tuuliin. Miehet juoksentelivat kiroten ympäriinsä korttien perässä. Aallot iskivät rantaa hiukan entistä kovemmin.

Tuulen suunta oli muuttumassa.

Huom.1. Teille, jotka pelästyitte; ei, tästä ei ole tulossa lässyn-lässyn vauvajuttua.

Huom.2. Yritän välttää (Suomen julkaisun) spoilereita, mutta se ei ihan aina onnistu. Omalla vastuullanne!


	16. Chapter 16

_SHIRAA!_

Shiran siniset silmät revähtivät auki ja hän ponkaisi istumaan kuin sähköiskun saaneena.

_Mitä tuo oli? Ihan kuin joku olisi huutanut minua, _Shira ajatteli kulmat kurtussa rauhoitellen pamppailevaa sydäntään. Huuto oli tuntunut todellistakin todellisempana, mutta suuressa hytissä oli tyystin hiljaista. Ainoastaan Acen antaumuksellinen kuorsaus rikkoi lumouksen.

_Ehkä se oli vain unta, _Shira päätti ja antoi itsensä valua takaisin selälleen. Acen rintakehä nousi ja laski tulimiehen hengityksen tahtiin ja Shira kierähti hymyillen lähemmäs. Ace mutisi unenpöpperöisenä ja kietoi puoliksi vaistomaisesti kätensä Shiran ympärille.

"Huomenta unikeko", Shira kuiskasi kevyesti saaden vastaukseksi myöntyväistä ynähtelyä. Shira sulki silmänsä vajotakseen vielä hetkeksi unimaailmaan ennen todellisuutta, kun ovelta kuului vaativa jyskytys.

"Ace! Shira!" Marco huusi ja paukutti ovea, "Avatkaa!"

"Mitäh?" Ace punnersi silmänsä auki ja yritti saada katseensa kohdistettua.

"Ei aavistustakaan", Shira mutisi ja kierähti sängynlaidalle. Oven taonta koveni.

"Oikeasti nyt meinaan! Hätätilanne!" Marco huusi oven takaa.

"No avaa se saaterin ovi tampio!" Jappan vihainen ääni lähestyi uhkaavana.

"Mutta se on lukossa enkä minä voi luvatta meinaan..." Marco yritti.

"Suu kiinni!" Jappa karjui ja kuului tönäisevän ensimmäisen osaston päällikön pois tieltä, "Anna minä!"

Paksu puuovi alkoi kouristella alkemiallisen muutoksen kourissa ja hajosi sitten kasaksi sahanpuruja.

"Shira, nyt on piru merrassa!" Jappa ärjäisi harppoessaan pöllyävän kasan ylitse, "Neko on kadonnut!"

"Mitä?" Shiran kasvot valahtivat verettömiksi ja kaikki hänen liikkeensä pysähtyi.

"Miten niin hävinnyt?" Ace älähti kiskoen housuja boksereittensa päälle, "Hänhän jäi illalla Vista ja kaikkien muiden kanssa tavernaan ja-"

"Niin jäi, mutta ei hän tällä nyt enää ole!" vanha alkemisti huusi raivon partaalla. Marco työntyi oviaukosta sisään ja raapi tuskastuneena niskaansa.

"Shira, me olemme äärettömän pahoillamme meinaan, Neko katosi näköpiiristämme vain ihan pieneksi hetkeksi, mutta..."

Noitatyttö ei kuitenkaan enää kuullut tai kuunnellut. Shira tuijotti eteensä silmät tyhjinä ja vetisinä. Siitä huolimatta, että hänestä tulisi pian oikea äiti, hän ei ollut lakannut ajattelemasta Nekoa etäisesti omana tyttärenään. Kun hän silloin ikuisuuksia sitten oli eräänä sateisen harmaana iltana huomannut seinän viereen käpertyneen pienen kerän, hän ei ollut vielä aavistanutkaan, miten rakkaaksi tuo puolisokea tyttö hänelle tulisi. Ja miten kamalalta tuntuisi se hetki, kun tietäisi hänelle sattuneen jotain.

"Shira..." Ace sanoi ja kosketti varovasti noitatytön olkapäätä. Shira kohotti katseensa kuin transsissa.

"Kaupunkiin", hän sihahti, "aloitetaan etsinnät sieltä. Meidän on pakko löytää Neko."

Noitatytön jokaisessa sanassa oli sen verran painoa, että kaikki alkoivat heti liikkua. Marco nyökkäsi ja katosi ulos ovesta huudellen alaisiaan paikalle. Ace suuntasi hänen peräänsä, mutta kääntyi vielä ovella takanaan tungeksivan Shiran puoleen.

"Kuule, ehkä sun olisi parempi jäädä tänne Jappan kanssa", tulimies sanoi vilkaisten nopeasti noitatytön vatsaa, "ihan vaan ettei mitään satu tai-"

"Ace, kenelle sinä kuvittelet puhuvasi?" Shira tiuskaisi yllättävän napakasti.

"Miten niin 'Jappan kanssa'? Minä ole minnekään jäämässä!" Jappa ärähti ja ahtautui kaksikon välistä, "Alkakaa tulla jo!"

Ace ja Shira tuijottivat toisiaan hyvän tovin. Sitten Ace virnisti hivenen kireästi.

"Okei sitten, mutta sanot mulle heti jos alkaa heikottaa."

Shira tyytyi tuhahtamaan, "Sanon, sanon. Mennään."

Kuta kuinkin samaan aikaan, kun Valkopartapiraatit hajaantuivat etsintöihin ympäri kaupunkia, kohti Valkoparran reviirin länsiosia lensi nopea, solakka hahmo, joka piti huomattavasti pienempää rimpuilevaa hahmoa tiukasti otteessaan.

"Odotahan kun Shira tai Ace tai Jappa saa sinut käsiinsä!" Neko yritti murista uhkaavasti, mutta yritys kaatui kurkkua kuristavaan itkuun.

"Noh noh tyttöseni", Mustapartapiraattien jäsen, Lafitte sanoi tyhjä hymy kasvoillaan, "pidähän suusi kiinni ja lakkaa rimpuilemasta taikka muuten saatan vahingossa pudottaa sinut..."

Nekon vatsa muljahti ympäri kun hän erehtyi vilkaisemaan alas kohti merta. Pudotusta oli vähintään kolmesataa metriä. Hän jämähti täydelliseksi patsaaksi.

"Hyvä tyttö", Lafitte naurahti ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti Shukumein pikkusaarta, jossa hänen toverinsa odottivat hänen paluutaan, valmiina suunnitelman seuraavaan vaiheeseen...

Sinä iltana Moby Dickillä oli harvinaisen hiljaista. Kukaan ei ollut ryypiskelemässä kannella ja eikä ruokasalissa ollut ainuttakaan korttipeliä pystyssä. Suurin osa piraateista oli valunut vuoteisiinsa pian illallisen jälkeen kansivahteja lukuun ottamatta. Kaikkia tuntui masentavan ja huolestuttavan Nekon kohtalo. Kaupungissa oli suoritettu laajat etsinnät, kaikki kadut ja kujat oli kuljettu, majatalot ja tavernat tutkittu, jopa muutamaa täysin viattomaksi osoittautunutta ihmistä oli kovisteltu. Jos pikkutyttö ei kerran ollut laivassa eikä kaupungissa, niin missä sitten? Shira kääntyili sängyssä puolelta toiselle ja soperteli rauhattomasti.

"Entä jos ihmiskauppiaat ovat vieneet hänet? Tai merivoimat?" noitatyttö puristeli paniikissa peittonsa kulmaa, "tai entä jos-"

"Shira", Ace sanoi hiljaa, mutta päättäväisesti. Shira vaikeni ja kääntyi hänen äänensä suuntaan. Tulimiehen kädelle syttyi pieni liekki, joka loi pimeään lämpimän valokehän. Sen valossa Ace pyyhki Shiran kasvoille liimaantuneet hiussuortuvat.

"Mä en tiedä missä Neko juuri nyt on", hän aloitti rauhallisesti tyynnyttelevällä äänellä, "mutta mä vannon, että mä löydän sen ipanan. Ja jos joku on uskaltanut tehdä hänelle yhtään mitään pahaa, niin se tyyppi päätyy grillivartaaseen. Erityisen rapeana ja hyvin paistettuna. Ehkä hiukan palaneenakin."

Ace katseli Shiran hätääntyneitä silmiä ja veti tämän syliinsä.

"Nuku nyt. Kaikki kyllä järjestyy."

Ace tunsi kuinka Shiran hengitys rauhoittui hiljalleen ja lopulta kuului enää hädin tuskin tuntuva pulssi. Shira tuntui nukkuessaan vajoavan jonkin sortin horrokseen. Ace sulki silmänsä ja pakotti itsensä uneen. Huomisesta tulisi pitkä päivä, sillä jos Nekoa ei löytyisi tai hänelle olisi sattunut jotain, Ace tiesi ettei ikinä voisi antaa itselleen anteeksi.

Vähenevä kuu loi hiukan kelmeää valoaan ikkunasta, kun Shiran silmät aukesivat. Jokin oli herättänyt hänet, eikä hän itsekään osannut tarkemmin sanoa mikä. Ace kuorsasi edelleen täydessä unessa, eikä Shira hennonut herättää häntä. Hän kiemurteli itsensä tulimiehen käsivarren alta ja hiippaili ulos ovesta. Ääntäkään ei kuulunut kun noitatyttö kulki pitkin laiva hiljaisia käytäviä kannen viileään yöilmaan. Kansivahti torkkui kevyesti kuorsaten tynnyrin päällä. Shira kulki äänettömästi hänen ohitseen ja paria sormeaan liikauttamalla hän leijutti maassa makaavan viltin vahdin hartioille. Tämä ynähti unisesti, mutta jatkoi silti kuorsaustaan. Shira hiippaili laivan perään ja asettui nojaamaan reelinkiin. Taivas oli melko pilvetön ja tähdet näkyivät. Shira kohotti katseensa niihin.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa, "Missä Neko on?"

Tuuli nappasi hänen sanansa ja kiidätti ne taivaankannen halki lähemmäs tähtiä. Yksi niistä tuikahti pienesti, muttei suonut Shiralle vastausta.

"Te näette kaiken", Shira sihahti jo hiukan ärtyneesti, "Voisitte kertoa edes jotain!"

Silkkaa sattumaa vai kosmisempaa voimaa, mutta joka tapauksessa Shira tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa kuinka hänen sisällään liikahti. Hän vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Kaikkien oman ruumiinsa äänten keskeltä hän löysi pikkiriikkisen sykkivän sydämen. Se rauhoitti hiukan hänen mieltään.

"Ei hätää", hän mutisi hiljaa, "kyllä me löydämme sinun isosiskosi."

Shira painoi kätensä vatsalleen ja hymyili. Kaikki kyllä järjestyisi. Oli pakko järjestyä.

KLAPITI KLAP KLAPS.

_Mitä?_ Shira pyörähti ympäri yön hiljaisuuden rikkoneen äänen suuntaan. Pilvet liukuivat kuun ja tähtien eteen vieden viimeisetkin valonrippeet. Shira tähysti pimeään mitään näkemättä.

"Kuka siellä?" hän kysyi uhkaavasti. Varjot eivät vastanneet.

"Hyvää iltaa, neiti Morgan."

Shira oli vähällä kirkaista kuullessaan yllättävän äänen aivan selkänsä takaa. Hän kiepsahti ympäri ja näki edessään pitkänhuiskea, laihan miehen, joka nojaili rennosti hienostuneeseen kävelykeppiinsä ja leikitteli hattunsa lierillä. Steppikenkien pohjat naputtivat kantta pitäen ääntä aina miehen liikahtaessa, KLAPITI KLAP KLAPS. Miehen nukkemaisille kasvoille oli jämähtänyt kylmä, täysin tyhjä hymy. Muistikuva kahden vuoden takaa nousi Shiran mieleen.

"Sinähän olet se Mustapartapiraattien...", hän vetäisi henkeä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, "askelkin lähemmäs ja olet vainaa."

"Noh noh, rauhoitutaanpa nyt vähän, neiti Morgan", Lafitte hymyili, "vai pitäisikö sanoa rouva?"

"Ei niin mitään väliä", Shira sihahti taikuuden alkaessa kipinöidä sormenpäissään, "sinulla on tasan kolme sekuntia aikaa häipyä tai minä teen jotain aivan kamalaa."

"Enpä usko, että teette", Lafitte sanoi, "sillä se voisi käydä eräälle pikkuneidille kohtalokkaaksi."

Shiran ryhti lysähti ja taikuus katosi. Hän aukoi suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla.

"Sinä... sinä... "

"Aivan, arvasinhan minä, että ymmärtäisitte yskän. Olette hyvin viisas nainen, rouva Morgan", Lafitte sanoi ja heilutteli kävelykeppiään, "pikku suojattinne todellakin on parasta aikaa hurmaavien tovereitteni seurassa."

"Anna yksikin hyvä syy, miksen revi sinua kappaleiksi tässä ja nyt", Shira sihisi hampaittensa välistä, vaikka tiesikin jo hävinneensä pelin.

"Jos en palaa takaisin tovereitteni luo aamuun mennessä, menettää suojattinne jotain muutakin kuin vain toisen silmänsä", Lafitte hymyili.

"Olkoon sitten", Shira huokaisi raskaasti ja pani kätensä puuskaan, "mitä te haluatte minusta?"

"Tulette mukaani, ei mitään sen kummempaa", Lafitte sanoi ja levitti pirunmarjavoimaiset siipensä. Ilmeisesti jonkin sortin fauna-tyypin marja.

"Mutta tarvitsen luutani, en muuten pysty-" Shira aloitti, mutta siinä samassa Lafitte oli jo tarttunut hänestä kiinni ja nostanut ilmaan.

"Rentoutukaa, rouva Morgan", Lafitte sanoi kylmäävän kohteliaalla äänellä, "rentoutukaa ja nauttikaa maisemista."

Huom.1. _Shukumei_ on japania ja tarkoittaa kohtaloa. Ihanan kliseisen enteellistä


	17. Chapter 17

Meri viisti Shiran jalkojen alla matkan taittuessa kohti Shukumein saarta. Tähdet viuhuivat yhtenä nauhana taivaalla ja Lafitten kylmä ote sai Shiran nahan kananlihalle. Hänellä ei ollut muuta kuin sinertävä mekkoyöpukunsa ja yö oli yllättävän viileä. Ajantaju oli kadonnut jo kauan sitten, eikä Shiralla ollut enää pienintäkään hajua siitä, mistä suunnasta he tarkkaan ottaen olivat tulleet. Maisema jatkui samanlaisena pimeään taivaanrantaan saakka. Lopulta horisonttiin ilmestyi yksi muuta tummempi piste, joka kasvoi vähitellen saareksi. Aallot löivät teräviin rantakiviin ja vuoret kurottelivat kohti yötaivasta. Pimeä metsä kahahteli uhkaavasti heidän lentäessään sen puiden latvojen yli. Sitten pimeässä alkoi erottua uusia hahmoja. Ne olivat taloja. Shira henkäisi. Tuhottuja taloja.

"Rouva Morgan", Lafitte sanoi teennenäiseen kohteliaalla äänellä, "tervetuloa Mustaparran reviirille."

"Vai Mustaparran reviirille?" Shira sanoi jalkojensa koskettaessa lopultakin maata. Autioituneet ja osittain pahoin tuhoutuneet talot seisoivat aavemaisina heidän ympärillään. Shiraa ei huvittanut ajatella mitä talojen alkuperäisille asukkaille oli tapahtunut.

"Tätä tietä olkaa hyvä", Lafitte viittasi Shiran mukaansa. Tie vei aavekorttelin suurimman ja hyväkuntoisimman talon luokse, jonka ikkunoista loisti valoa. Lafitte avasi puoliksi saranoiltaan roikkuvan oven ja teki Shiralle tietä. Noitatyttö astui sisään ja meinasi välittömästi lähes törmätä uhkeaan Catarina Devoniin.

"Vai tämä on se tytteli joka järjesti ongelmia silloin Marinefordissa? Näyttää olevan pieniin päin", nainen naurahti ja virnuili ilkikurisesti. Shira asteli eteenpäin hänestä piittaamatta.

"Istukaa olkaa hyvä", Lafitte viittasi kohti hiukan kaltoin kohdeltua tuolia, joka seisoi keskellä lattiaa. Shira asteli sen luokse selkä suorana, istuutui ja silotteli pahimmat rypyt helmoistaan. Sitten hän kohotti katseensa ja tutkaili ympäristöään. Huone oli melko tilava, mutta hivenen kärsinyt. Kynttilät eivät paljoakaan valaisseet sitä, mutta Shira erotti silti yhdeksän hahmoa. Lafitte ja Catarina Devon, Jesus Burgess, Shiliew, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot, Doc Q ja Van Auger. Ja viimeisenä, muttei suinkaan vähäisimpänä huoneen toisessa päässä istui valtava, hämärään jäävä hahmo. Siinä oli jotain hyvin tuttua ja hyvin uhkaavaan. Hahmo virnisti, eikä Shiran tarvinnut enää kahta kertaa arvata, kuka oli kyseessä.

"Morgan Shira", Teach hymyili koko irvokkaalla purukalustollaan, "kuinka mukava nähdä sut hyvissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa."

"Marshall D. Teach alias Mustaparta", Shira sanoi kireästi, "kuinka ikävää nähdä sinut elossa."

"Ze ha ha haa! Olet todellakin äitisi tytär, Shira", Mustaparta hirnui, "Vain aito Morgan voi puhua noin julmasti."

"Ja vain epäaito D:n nimen kantaja voi käyttäytyä näin törkeästi", Shira murahti hiljaa, "Mitä sinä haluat?"

"Mitäkö haluan? Valtaa, rikkautta, kostoa, unelmien täyttymystä... Sitä mä haluan", Mustaparta virnisti ja huitaisi vähättelevästi ilmaan.

"Miten minä ja oppilaani liitymme siihen?" Shira kysyi ääni viritettynä kuin teräsjousi. Mustaparta tarkkaili naisen liikkeitä huoneen hämärässä ja pienen pieni epävarmuus liikahti hänen mielessään. Noita-akassa oli jotain outoa. Luonnotonta. Uhkaavaa. Hän karisti epäilykset mielestään ja virnisti.

"Kun kerran olet noin utelias niin ehkäpä mun pitää aloittaa tarina aivan alusta", hän hymähti ja korjasi asentoaan mukavammaksi, "Kaiken piti mennä putkeen ihan yhdellä kertaa. Vangitsen Tulinyrkin, pääsen kaapparilordiksi, Valkoparta ja Tulinyrkki kuolevat, sanoudun hommastani irti ja nousen keisariksi Valkoparran paikalle. Niin sen piti mennä. Mutta sitten tuli kaksi pientä mutkaa matkaan. Se olkihattupoika ja sä."

Mustaparran ääni synkkeni, "Sen ei pitänyt olla mahdollista. Sen kumipoikarääpäleen ei pitänyt selvitä hengissä niin pitkälle, että saisi veljensä vapaaksi. Ja sulla, sulla taas ei pitänyt olla mitään syytä auttaa Tulinyrkkiä saatikka Valkopartaa. Mutta kuinkas kävikään. Sulla olikin syy. Ja nyt ymmärrän vieläpä mikä syy", Mustaparta vilkaisi Shiran vatsaa merkitsevästi. Noitatyttö nosti kädet puuskaan eteensä ja rykäisi huomionhakuisesti.

"Jatka."

"Totta kai, ze ha ha haa! Kiireinen nuori naisihminen", Mustaparta nauroi, "Joten oli miten oli, Valkoparta porukoineen selvisi sodasta ja mä jäin puun ja kuoren väliin. Jouduimme pakenemaan äkkiä sekä merivoimia, kaapparilordeja että kaikkia keisareitakin. Pirunmoista hommaa. Yhtenäkään päivänä ei ollut varma onko seuraavan elossa. Mutta selvisimme. Ja nyt olemme taas täällä."

"Valmiina toimintaan! Uiiih hah haaa!" Jesus Burgess karjui ja paukutti rintakehäänsä.

"Huoh... Kohtalo on muuttanut suuntaa... Huoh...", Doc Q huokaili verivanan valuessa pitkin suupieltään. Shiran pikaisen diagnoosin perusteella Mustapartapiraattien laivalääkärinä toimivan miehen ei olisi kuulunut edes olla elossa.

"Joten, päätit siis iskeä Valkopartaan Acen kautta. Ja Aceen minun kauttani", Shiran silmät siristyivät, "Ja minuun Nekon kautta."

"Ze ha ha ha ha! Morgan Shira, jos et olisi jo varattu, ottaisin sut heti naisekseni! Älykäs tyttö!" Mustaparta nauroi ja viittoili viinapullonsa kanssa nikottelevalle Vasco Shotille, "Tuo likka tänne!"

Vasco hikkasi ja hoippui hetkeksi aikaa ulos huoneesta. Hän palasi pian takaisin mukanaan pieni, kyyristynyt hahmo.

"Neko!" Shira huudahti menettäen itsehillintänsä ensimmäistä kertaa koko aikana. Pikkutytön itkuinen silmä välähti.

"Shira!" hän kiljaisi ja aikoi rynnätä opettajansa tykö, kun Vasco kaappasi hänet otteeseensa.

"Eipäs juokhsennella thyttönen!" viinansuurkuluttaja ärähti, "Pitää phyytää kapulta lupa!"

"Voi, miten suloista, hän on selvästi kiintynyt suhun!" Mustaparta virnuili hammastaan purevalle Shiralle, "Mahtaakohan tulla riita kun joutuu pian jakamaan sut jonkun toisen kanssa?"

Shira kiersi kätensä ympärilleen kuin suojatakseen vatsaansa Mustaparran katseelta. Hänen kaulajänteensä kiristyivät.

"Ze ha ha ha ha! Näen jo mielessäni miten Ace ryntää nyrkit roihuten pelastamaan naistaan ja pentuaan!", Mustaparta ulvoi naurusta, "Ja sitten hän lankeaakin suoraan minun eteeni! Valkopartapiraatit ovat historiaa! Mustapartapiraattien aika alkaa!"

Mustapartapiraattien sekalaiset jäsenet yhtyivät kapteeninsa riemuun ja huusivat minkä kurkustaan irti saivat. Shira istui tuolissaan tikkusuorana käsinojia puristaen. Mutta sitten hänen kätensä rentoutuivat ja siitä Neko tiesi, että helvetti pääsisi pian valloilleen. Hän katseli kuinka opettaja tyynesti odotti huutomyrskyn laantumista käsiään katsellen. Mustaparta nauroi ja kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

"No, mitäs nyt sanot, Morgan Shira?" hän kysyi virnuillen.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta", Shira nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, "mutta jätit erään pienen, tärkeän jutun huomiotta."

"Ja minkähän niin?" Mustaparta kohotti huvittuneena kulmaansa. Hänen ilmeensä kuoli, kun hän kohtasi Shiran ikiroutaan karahtaneet silmät.

"Minä todellakin olen äitini tytär."

Samassa tuntui kuinka huoneessa alkoi tuulla. Lyhtyjen liekit lepattivat ja ikkunat paiskautuivat auki. Seinät alkoivat elää. Laudat vääntyilivät irti, naulat viuhuivat ilmassa ja repivät haavoja kaikkeen tielle osuvaan.

"Mitä hel..?!" Mustaparta ärjäisi, kun samassa koko talon katto repesi irti. Puisia rakenteita ropisi maahan ja piraatit syöksyivät suojaan niiden tieltä. Neko tiesi tilaisuutensa tulleen.

"Auuh!" Vasco Shot rääkäisi pienten, mutta terävien hampaitten upotessa käteen ja päästi purppuratukkaisen tytön irti. Neko kompuroi kiireesti Shiran luo, joka tarrasi häntä kädestä ja riuhtaisi mukaansa tuulen riipiessä Mustapartapiraattien päämajana toimineen talon jäänteitä. Mustaparta kohotti kätensä ja aikoi ottaa pakenevan kaksikon varjoillaan kiinni, mutta ne kieltäytyivät tottelemasta häntä. Pirunmarjavoimat olivat vahvoja, mutta nekään eivät uskaltaneet asettua vimmastunutta noitaa vastaan.

"Van Auger! Älä päästä niitä karkuun!" Mustaparta karjui yrittäen kamppailla yllättävän konkreettiseksi muuttunutta tuulta vastaan, joka tuntui yrittävän kietoutua hänen kaulansa ympärille.

"Hoituu kapteeni", hattuaan puristava tarkka-ampuja sanoi lakonisesti ja tähtäsi. Luoti leikkasi tiensä läpi viuhuvan tuulen ja osui maaliinsa. Shira rääkäisi toisen jalkansa pettäessä ja lysähti maahan. Neko kiljahti ja yritti auttaa noitatyttöä nousemaan uudestaan jaloilleen.

"Helkkari", Shira inahti yhteen purtujen hampaittensa välistä ja painoi jalkaansa. Haavan kohdalta vuoti runsaasti verta. Tuuli tyyntyi, ei kadonnut kokonaan, mutta ei myöskään enää totellut keskittymisensä herpaannuttanutta Shiraa. Mustaparta kompuroi jaloilleen ja tunsi varjojen palanneen hallintaansa. Hänen katseensa porautui muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä kyhjöttävään kaksikkoon.

"Shira!" hän karjui raivoissaan, "Mä annoin sulle tilaisuuden selvitä helpolla, mutta nyt tämä meni paljon, paljon hankalammaksi! Etenkin sulle itsellesi ja tuolle penskalle!"

"Shira, mitä me tehdään?!" Neko ulvoi kauhuissaan. Shiran silmät pyörivät päässä varjojen hyökyessä yhä lähemmäs. Hänellä oli jäljellä vain yksi keino.

"Pidä kiinni Neko", Shira kuiskasi ja veti tytön tiukasti syliinsä. Mustaparran varjot saartoivat heitä joka puolelta valmiina iskemään kiinni. Mutta juuri, kun ensimmäiset varjokärhöt hipoivat saalistaan, kävi äkillinen tuulenpuuska ja Shira ja Neko katosivat. Varjot tapasivat vain tyhjään ja iskeytyivät sitten toisiinsa.

"MITÄÄH? Ei voi olla!" Mustaparta ärjyi raivoisaan tajutessaan kaksikon kadonneen kirjaimellisesti kuin tuhka tuuleen.

"Poppakonsteja", Shiliew murahti sytytellen sammunutta sikariaan, "tuon takia kaikki noidat kuuluisivat telkien taakse."

Mustaparta puri hammasta.

"Etsikää ne! Ne eivät saa päästä karkuun!" hän karjui yleisesti koko maailmalle. Kilpajuoksu aikaa vastaan alkoi.

**Samaan aikaan saaren toisella puolella**

Nekon olo oli kuin... no, ilmalla. Rajaamaton, painoton, mitään tuntematon ilmavirtaus. Ainoa todellisuuden tuntu oli Shiran kädet tiukasti hänen ympärillään. Korvissa kuului loputon tuulen kohina ja viuhuna. Sitten hän kuitenkin tunsi maata jalkojensa alla. Kehon paino palasi ja tuuli lakkasi kuiskimasta. Neko avasi varovasti räpytellen silmänsä ja näki ensimmäisenä Shiran tuskaisen irvistyksen.

"Shira?" Neko älähti hädissään. Noitatyttö avasi siniset silmänsä ja katsoi voipuneesti Nekoa.

"Ei hätää, olemme turvassa", hän sanoi kevyesti huohottaen, "ainakin toistaiseksi."

Vasta nyt Neko ymmärsi katsoa ympärilleen. Aavetalot ympäriltä olivat kadonneet, eikä Mustapartapiraatteja näkynyt. Oli vain kallionkieleke, luola ja edessä avautuva maisema.

"Mitä... Miten..?" Neko änkytti hämillään.

"Vanha kunnon tuulitemppu. Meistä tuli pienen hetken ajaksi yhtä ilman kanssa", Shira hymyili kivuliaasti, "kuluttaa voimia, mutta on kätevä pikaisissa poistumisissa."

Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Voimien kuluttaminen, se oli lievästi sanottu. Kun hajottaa kahden ihmisen ruumiit mikroskooppisiksi hiukkasiksi, yrittää pitää ne yhdessä läjässä, pakottaa sielun ja mielen pysymään mukana ja sitten vielä luovii vastatuuleen muutaman kilometrin verran, silloin on tiedossa vähintään päivän mittainen kolotus ja migreeni.

_Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa levätä. Mustaparta ei luovuta näin helpolla. On pakko jaksaa vielä vähän, _Shira ajatteli ja puristi silmänsä auki.

"Neko, auta minut tuonne luolaan", hän sanoi osoittaen rosoisessa kalliossa näkyvää aukkoa. Hän oli huomannut sen tulomatkalla ja nyt se saisi toimittaa piilopaikan virkaa. Neko tuki hoippuvaa Shiraa parhaansa mukaan ja lysähti noitatytön viereen istumaan luolan seinämää vasten.

"Mitä me nyt teemme?" hän niiskahti. Shira kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

"Ensinnäkin olemme iloisia siitä, että pääsimme karkuun", Shira sanoi rutisten Nekoa lujasti, "ja sitten, me vain odotamme."

"Odotamme?"

"Odotamme. Emme pääse täältä omin voimin pois."

"Mutta miten Ace ja kaikki muut muka osaavat tulla etsimään meitä täältä?" Neko kysyi hädissään. Shira hymyili heikosti.

"Minä huolehdin siitä."

Shira kohotti kämmenen suulleen ja puhalsi sitä pitkin kevyesti. Neko katseli lumoutuneena, kuinka pienen pienet siniset kimaltelevat hituset nousivat hänen kädeltään ja lensivät tuulen mukana tiehensä. Shira otti mukavamman asennon ja katseli öiselle taivaalle katoavia valopisteitä.

"Ja nyt odotetaan."

**Myöhemmin, Moby Dick**

"RAAAAHHH!"

"Ace! Hillitse itsesi!"

"_Hiken_!"

"ACE!"

Muu miehistö yritti turhaan estää toverinsa silmitöntä raivoamista, mutta se oli loppujen lopuksi tällä hetkellä melko ymmärrettävää.

_Ensin Neko ja nyt Shira! Se, kuka on tämän takana saa kyllä sellaisen käsittelyn, että..!_

Uusi tulipatsas ryöpsähti reelingin yli merelle päin, sillä vaikka Ace olikin kuinka vihainen hyvänsä, hän ei halunnut vahingoittaa tovereitaan.

"Ace, helkkari soikoon meinaan!" Marco ärähti ja syöksyi kannen poikki taklaten nuoremman päällikön kanveesiin, "Nyt saat kyllä luvan rauhoittua!"

"Päästä irti! Shira on kadonnut ja-!"

"Se ei silti oikeuta sinua pistämään laivaa päreiksi!"

Jappa oli vetäytynyt heti laivan perään kuultuaan Shiran katoamisesta. Vanhasta alkemistista huokunut uhkaava aura ja hänen ketjussa polttamansa piippu olivat pitäneet huolen, ettei paikalle ollut eksynyt ketään muuta. Jappa ei muistanut koska viimeksi oli tuntenut olevansa näin tuuliajolla. Shira ja Neko olivat muodostaneet hänen tämänhetkisen elämänsä pohjan, ja nyt se pohja oli kadonnut. Kaikkein pahinta oli, ettei kenelläkään ollut hajuakaan, minne kaksikko oli voinut kadota.

"Helvetti", Jappa murahti ja pölläytti valtavan savupilven. Yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin huomasi jotain, joka hohti paksun savunkin läpi ja tuli suoraan kohti. Pienet sinisinä kimaltavat hituset leijailivat hänen luokseen ja kiersivät hänen päätään kuin piirileikissä. Vaikka Jappa pohjasikin magiansa pääasiassa alkemiaan, mikään loitsu ei ollut hänelle täysin vieras. Siniset hituset kuiskivat hänen korviinsa sanoja, kertoivat lähettäjänsä viestin. Sitten ne asiansa sanottuaan hiipuivat olemattomiin ja katosivat. Jappa siristi silmiään ja pyörähti ympäri kannoillaan. Hän asteli verkkaan kannelle ja piraattijoukko aukeni hänen edessään heti löyhkän haistaessaan. Lopulta Jappa pysähtyi keskelle kantta, jossa Marco sekä avuksi tulleet Vista ja Izoo yrittivät pidellä raivopäistä Acea.

"Hei tulipoika", Jappa sanoi ja jäi odottamaan sanojensa vaikutusta. Ace oli liian sekopäinen kuunnellakseen. Jappa huokaisi teatraalisesti ja sitten hän kohotti kätensä ja läimäisi nuorukaista poskelle yllättävän kovaa. Se tuntui lopultakin herättävän Acen transsistaan ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Jappaa.

"Mitä nyt?" hän ärähti kovemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut. Jappa hieroi kättään.

"Tuo teki gutaa sielulle", vanhus virnisti, mutta vakavoitui sitten, "taidan tietää missä Shira ja Neko ovat."

Acen silmät laajenivat ja hän kompuroi irti toveriensa otteesta.

"Missä?" hän kysyi hiukan tärisevällä äänellä.

"Kaksi sanaa. Shukumei", Jappa sanoi jatkaen varovasti, "ja Mustaparta."

Varjo pyyhkäisi Acen kasvojen yli. Piraattien keskuudessa alkoi mutina ja kuiskailu vanhan petturin nimen tullessa esiin. Acen kädet puristuivat tiukkaakin tiukempaan nyrkkiin.

"Ace..." Marco aloitti.

"Teach on kuollut", Ace sihahti hampaittensa välistä, "Teach on niin kuollut."

Huom. Koska Mustaparran porukkaa ei ole esitelty sarjassa vielä muuten kuin nimeltä, kehittelen heitä oman pääni mukaan.


End file.
